Strictly Gary and Petey
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. EDITED. GaryxPetey slash. During and after storyline of Bully. When Gary is sent to Happy Volts Petey visits him and helps him return to Bullworth. But as they both form a relationship, troubles ensue.
1. Personal

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**Update - 2/3/10 - **I am starting a revision of this fanfic. At the top of each page I will put "**Edited**" so that everyone will know which chapters are edited. I love editing so I don't mind doing this. I've added or taken away or changed some stuff. Hope you guys like it more this time around!

No matter how much I convince myself not to put up another fic, I eventually do. And I have so many fanfics that aren't finished. Oh well. I Just HAD to make this because there isn't enough GaryxPetey love out there. I see too much Jimmy and Petey and it drives me insane. Or I see love triangles, which I can't stand. In this, however, I decided to not really do a plot. Just drabbles. But I'll go along with the storyline in Bully, and even after it. So, this first scene starts off before the game, about month before Jimmy comes to the Bullworth. To clear up some stuff, Gary and Petey are roommates and both reside at the boys dorm at Bullworth Academy. This is going to follow the progression of Gary and Petey's relationship with scenes. So there's going to be some skipping ahead a few days, weeks, or possibly months. Ok, now I'll stop rambling. Gary and Petey forever!!

* * *

**Sometime in September, 2005**

"Gary pay attention," Petey said softly. "You'll fail your History test tomorrow if you don't."

Gary chuckled lightly as he stared out the window, that sinister sort of laugh that told Petey that Gary was no longer interested in the papers on the desk below him. They hadn't even been working for five minutes and already Gary seemed to be drifting off into some other part of his mind.

"Forget it. If you won't let me help you then I'm wasting my time," the small boy affirmed, getting up from his seat.

"Hey," Gary said casually, his sinister smile fading to a frown. "Don't get so defensive Petey. It's not like _you_ have any time to waste." His voice was calm and smooth-like.

"Whatever Gary."

"You know," Gary started, turning around in his roller chair. "You should loosen up some. Why don't we go have some fun?"

"Okay," Petey said, his face brightening up a bit. He was willing to have fun.

The sinister smile formed again on Gary's face and Petey slowly frowned.

"What?"

"We should go egg the school. I would love to see how many teachers get ticked at finding their windows washed with yoke in the morning."

"Forget it Gary. You always want to do something that can get us into trouble." Petey turned but Gary jumped up from his chair and put a tight arm around Petey's shoulder, making him lose his balance.

"Aw, what's the matter? Femme-boy too much of a wimp to go?" Gary asked, mocking him.

"Come on Gary, stop." Petey slumped under Gary's arm helplessly as the older, taller brunette teased him.

"You're pathetic," Gary said, shoving him away. "If you go I promise I'll study with you later." His voice always held that sarcastic tone, which almost made it hard for Petey to know if he was being serious or not. But he usually knew when he _was_ serious.

Petey still slumped in his stance but nodded. "Okay, but if we get caught it's your fault."

Gary chuckled again, that low, sinister laugh. "Why Petey, have we ever gotten caught doing anything?"

Petey blushed at that, remembering just the other night when he had been alone with Gary. The memory still seemed so vivid within his mind: They had had a run in with the Prefects after being out past curfew. As they both saw two Prefects standing a few yards away, both Gary and Petey had made a run for their dorm, which was halfway across campus. They had been at the football field, Gary bored and needing to get out energy and Petey going along with him because he was the only friend he had. On their way back the Prefects had chased after them but Gary had them hide behind the archway leading to the Library. It was then that something had sparked inside of Petey. Behind the archway, they both had been alone and panting from the running. Gary had leaned in very close to Petey, who had had his back against the wall. As Gary had peered around the wall to watch the Prefects run away from them, still searching, he laughed low and dark, but Petey remained calm and silent. He also had felt his body temperature rise, even though the night had been cool. And as both of them had stood there together, hiding, Gary had looked at Petey in a way that was new. He had tilted his head and looked down at him, smiling crookedly. And for a few seconds, with his hand propped against the wall beside Petey's head, Gary glared at him. It had made Petey blush, the way that he had looked at him..

"Come on Femme-boy or I'll leave you here," Gary said, suddenly bringing Petey back to the present. He didn't realize that he had been standing for so long, lost in his own thoughts. He also didn't notice that Gary was already out the door of their room, carrying a carton of eggs.

Where he had gotten them, he didn't know, but he thought he'd go along with it for the time being. Sighing, Petey followed after him, closing their door behind them.

* * *

_Crack._

"Score!" Gary hooted as his egg hit the office window of Dr. Crabblesnitch. He laughed as he reached for another egg.

Petey stared at the egg in his own hand. He looked around to see if anyone was around, then threw the egg at a window too far up. His egg never even reached the window. Instead, it flailed down hopelessly onto the brick of the school.

Gary laughed. "You throw like a girl, Petey."

"I was never good at sports," he mumbled, scratching his neck.

"Aw," Gary said, beginning to mock him. "You want me to teach you how to throw femme-boy?"

Petey rolled his eyes but Gary only laughed at him. As Gary reached for another egg to throw, Petey looked over just in time to see a flash of light around the corner of the school.

"Gary," he said. "Prefects."

Gary looked over, egg in mid swing, before chuckling softly. "C'mon Pete," he said, taking the carton of eggs and running the opposite direction of the approaching Prefect.

Petey followed after him, but lagged behind.

"Want to hide again?" Gary said, turning around to face Petey as he walked backward slowly.

Petey made a face as he came to a walk, which made Gary laugh.

"Gary," Petey started, as they made their way through the door of their room. "Did you take your meds today?"

"Ah ha," Gary laughed lightly. "Why is it any concern to you?"

"Well, if they're a prescription and you have to take them-"

"Listen femme-boy," Gary said, cutting him off. "I don't need anyone telling me what to do, least of all you." His tone wasn't as excited or sarcastic as it was before.

"Sorry," Petey said, his voice low.

"Come help me study," Gary demanded.

"Won't do any good unless you take your meds," Petey said.

Gary chuckled. "Why don't _you_ take them femme-boy? They may make your wet dreams about girls."

"Shut-up Gary," he said, looking away, his face turning red.

"That is, if you even do have wet dreams."

"Whatever," Petey sighed, crossing his arms.

"What?" Gary asked. "Is it so much to ask a simple question?" His sarcastic tone was returning.

"Personal questions, yes," Petey said, making his way toward the desk they were at earlier, but as he did Gary stopped him.

"I've seen you at night," he said. "Tell me, is jerking off to a guy better than jerking to a girl?"

For once Petey was sick of Gary's twisted mind. He knew he had problems and, as someone who wanted to get along with everyone, he couldn't totally dislike Gary. But this was too much. He had gone too far into probing his sexuality, which Petey wasn't even sure of. And that's what scared him. Gary probed so much that sometimes Petey didn't know what to say. He hated always lying about having feelings toward the same sex, but he also didn't want people to think bad of him, especially when the only friend he had was his roommate, and a mental one at that. And the sad truth was that Gary was right. He was a femme-boy.

"Not talking? Petey, my friend, I think that there is much that you would like to discuss, isn't there?"

"Gary, just leave it alone."

"Why is that Petey? Afraid to let out your 'true' feelings?" he mocked.

"You know, Gary, sometimes I wonder about _you_."

"How so, Pete?" he asked, amusement lighting his face.

"Well," he hesitated. "You seem to like talking about guys." He looked down, his face going red.

"Oh ho, Petey. You've got it all wrong. I'm just trying to toughen you up. And the first place to start is to get out how you really feel," he said, suddenly turning and making his way toward the desk.

Petey noted the edge of mock in his voice. Gary was hard, yet at the same time easy to read. Hard because Petey never knew if he was telling the truth or not, and easy because he could distinguish his moods. After all, he had been rooming and going to school with him for a year. And things only got harder. Petey knew that Gary had mental problems, which was why he took medication. He had wanted, and still wanted to try and help him, but it was hard to when the older boy always teased him. It was the oddest friendship he had ever had. At least, he thought that Gary was his friend. He just wanted to belong, no matter who it was. And part of him really did care for Gary. He had grown attached in an odd way. He sometimes thought Gary felt the same.


	2. Bully

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

* * *

**Sometime near the end of September**

"Hey, how you doing?" Petey asked as he stepped hesitantly into the room that the new kid was bunking in. "You must be the new kid. I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski." He put out a hand to the copper haired boy sitting on the bed, expecting a nice response.

"Jimmy Hopkins, and don't ask how I'm doing," the boy said rudely, getting off his bed. "I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly."

"Well, welcome to Bullworth," Petey said, confirming to Jimmy that the school really was that bad. "It's a dump."

"Great, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent."

"Ye-e-ah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent cause' I'm really bad," mocked a new voice. It was Gary, who had quietly emerged from the doorway. "Give up the tough guy act pal."

Petey turned away. Gary always ruined things.

"Hey man what's your problem?" Jimmy said, his tone raising.

"Well, ADD primarily," Gary started, moving his hands as he walked toward Jimmy's bed. "But also life, my parents, this school, western civilization but, really, honestly, enough about me. Oh!" Gary suddenly grabbed Petey's shoulder and turned him around. "I see you've met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentlemen I give you femme-boy, the girliest boy in school!"

Petey's face turned to a frown as Gary pushed him away lightly with his palm.

"Petey," Gary started. "Haven't you got some imaginary friends to go annoy?"

"I wish you'd leave me alone Gary," Petey said, looking at him.

Gary laughed while taking him in slightly with his eyes, noticing his defensiveness. "Look at you," he said, poking his shoulder lightly. "'Leave me alone Gary. I'm really self-important now that I've finally hit puberty'. What's your problem?" he asked, making his way toward Jimmy. "I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison."

Jimmy pushed away Gary's hand as the taller brunette patted his shoulder. "Look, I gotta' unpack. Would you guys mind gettin' out of here?"

"Oh now look what you've done, Pete," Gary snorted, making his way toward the door. "Jimmy can't stand you already."

Petey half-waved to Jimmy, hoping that things were okay between he and the new kid, before passing through the door and into the hallway with Gary. He heard the door close as he made his way down the hall. He continued following Gary until they got to their room. Once inside, Petey sat on his bed.

"You know," he started. "You didn't have to make me look like a moron in front of him."

Gary chuckled lightly. "Come on Pete, what did you expect from that loser? Did you think he was going to be your friend?" he mocked.

"He could."

"You know, Petey, you may have a point," he said, his tone suddenly changing to amusement. "Perhaps if we befriend Jimmy he'll settle down a bit."

Petey felt something twist in his stomach. He didn't like the way that sounded. Surely Gary wouldn't replace him with Jimmy? Then another knot formed in his stomach. Had he just gotten jealous?

* * *

**Two days later..**

"So it's a good idea, right?" Gary asked Petey, a laugh in his voice as he pushed his arm lightly with his fingers in a friendly way. They were in the common room, sitting on the couch, discussing ideas.

"Yeah, okay, alright," Petey said. "Sure, I'll do it." Petey was more than happy that Gary seemed to be in a good mood. More than that, Gary had confided in him, sort of. He had told him his plans of taking over the school. Petey was a bit unsure at first, but Gary had persuaded him; and, Gary being the only friend he had, he went along with it, just wanting to fit in. Of course, Petey didn't see this plan as a bad thing. He saw it as an opportunity to meet and gain new friends. And if they could stop the bullying at Bullworth, then it was harmless.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Gary said suddenly.

Petey followed Gary's face to look behind the couch they were on in the common room, to see Jimmy standing there.

"Not much," Jimmy said. This was his third day at Bullworth and Petey hoped that he didn't think he was too much of a dork after their last visit.

"I was just telling Petey here about my idea to take over the school," Gary said, standing up from the couch. "I mean, my plan for _us_ to take over the school."

"What plan?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," Gary said coolly. "It's just a little somethin' I came up with."

Petey's body flushed as he turned around on the couch to face Jimmy. It was Gary. He was being so nice lately.

"It's sink or swim my friend," he continued, propping his right leg up on the couch, resting his forearms on his knee. "And if you're good at swimming, you gotta' let the losers drown. Why don't you guys leave the thinking up to me." He backed off the couch and turned toward the TV.

"What?" Jimmy retorted sharply.

"What?" Gary mocked back. "'What, what, duh'. Can't you say anything else?" he laughed. He looked at Petey as he turned back around on the couch. He had found his bait for this situation.

"You know what Petey, you were right," Gary said, sitting on the couch beside him. "Jimmy is pretty dumb."

"What'd you say about me?" Jimmy asked, his tone now loud and threatening toward Petey.

"Whoa nothing, no no!" Petey said, bolting up from his spot on the couch. He put his hands up as if to keep Jimmy back. "All I said was that you had to be pretty dumb to get expelled from so many schools. That's all," his voice cracked while a slight, fearful laugh etched his tone, hoping Jimmy would understand that he meant no harm by what he had said. He was a bit anxious now.

"Relax, James," Gary said, standing up as he saw Jimmy approaching Petey. "All he said was that you must be dumb. Or, maybe you're all messed up because you came from a broken home."

"What'd you say about me dwarf?!" Jimmy yelled, suddenly approaching Petey, about to grab him, but Gary stepped forward quickly, blocking his way with his hand.

"C'mon, dude, **chill**," Gary said, threatening Jimmy with his eyes. Though he had manipulated Jimmy this far he still had to make sure Petey didn't get beat for it. After all, Petey was _his_ to mess with and no one else's.

"No, no, no," Petey said, his voice panicked and worried. "Gary's taking everything out of context, man."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gary started, looking over at Petey with a bit of surprise on his face. "Don't lie Petey. _**Don't**_** you lie**."

Petey noticed the change of tone in Gary's voice. He knew that tone.

"Because you know what happens to liars?" he continued.

"No, no I'm not lying," Petey said, defending himself, though his voice was a bit shaken.

"We kick them in the **balls**!" Gary shouted, just as he kicked Petey in his groin. Petey cringed over on the floor, suddenly clutching at himself and groaning in a whiny voice.

Gary chuckled while he watched the shorter, younger boy writhe in pain. It was something he enjoyed seeing and it brought him pleasure to see others in pain. With the sound of Petey's groans ringing in his ears, Gary turned and made his way toward the exit.

"Come on Jimmy, let's go see how good you are with this new _slingshot_ I heard you had," Gary said as Jimmy followed behind him. "Don't worry, friend, _nothing_ escapes my notice. I hear everything. You and me, we could do things."

Petey heard the door of the dorm close shut as Gary and Jimmy left. He was still in pain and groaning, his voice cracking a bit; a result of puberty. Why did Gary have to kick him to prove his point? Just when he thought things were going good between them, he got kicked in the nuts and ditched for nothing. Now he was angry and upset. He knew that he should have watched what he said around Gary, knew that he would twist anything he said out of context. And Gary had left him alone, to go with Jimmy. Was he feeling jealous? As much as Petey wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He liked Gary, more than he should. He wanted to help him. He knew of the dreams that he had late at night and had searched out some of his personal information.

Petey held a soft spot for people with problems. He supposed that it was because he was a social outcast himself. He was shy and knew how it felt to be made fun of or have no friends. Petey knew that Gary needed no friends and got along fine with himself without them. If that was the case, though, why did it _bother_ him so much? Because Gary had suddenly gained a new friend, like Jimmy? He wanted to know if Gary thought of him as a friend. For once, he wanted Gary to be serious with him. For once, Petey just wanted to make things right for him.


	3. Invading

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

* * *

**Sometime in October**

"Go on Petey!" Gary said, shoving Petey's shoulder hard with his hand. "Go cry to the teacher. Tell them I was nasty to you."

"Shut-up Gary, you're such a jerk man," Petey said, his face in a frown as he tried to avoid Gary's glare. It was hard not to avoid since Gary had bent down a bit to level his face to Petey's.

"Ooh am I Petey? Oh you're so _cutting_," Gary said, crisscrossing his hands on his chest. "I'm really upset. Actually, I think I'm going to go cry."

Petey looked down, his arms crossed.

"That'd be just like you. Cry little girl!" Gary said, moving toward Petey, mocking him. Then he turned. "O-oh look out! Here comes Jimmy."

Both Gary and Petey noticed Jimmy as he stepped inside the room.

"Just knock it off Gary," Jimmy said. "You're out of line."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gary said. "I didn't realize I was hangin' out in the Girl's dorm. Silly me."

"Shut-up man. You're boring."

"Boring?" Gary asked, shocked. "I'm..boring. You're none too interesting yourself friend."

Petey was upset at Gary's mood. He knew it had to be the result of him skipping his meds, again. He heard Gary laugh a bit then sigh.

"Look," Gary said. "I'm sorry, both of you. I apologize, okay? I just get a little overexcited! Forgive me!" His tone was far from sounding upset and even sounded a bit sarcastic. Petey knew that it was hard for him to apologize, and when he did it ended up sounding a bit fake. Jimmy couldn't catch it but Petey had been around Gary too long now to notice this habit.

"Forget it," Jimmy said. "It's cool."

Gary motioned his hands to them both, drawing them forward in a sort of circle. "Anyway, I've got a good idea for some fun. Let's go out and torment someone really helpless and unfortunate," he said.

They all thought for a moment before Gary spoke again.

"That homeless guy," he said, chuckling. "Come on!" Gary looked at Petey.

Gary and Jimmy turned to go, making their way to the exit, but when Gary didn't hear Petey following behind him he turned around slowly. Petey was still standing there, his back turned to them and his arms crossed against his chest.

"You comin' little Petey? Come on I'm sorry! I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want!" He bent down slightly so that he was level with the shorter boy, whom was rolling his eyes.

"Shut-up!" Petey said, a sigh in his voice. Though, what Gary suggested didn't seem like a bad idea. He suddenly wondered if Gary would actually do it if he asked him to. And thinking that made him grit his teeth.

"Then come _on,_" Gary said, turning.

Petey shook his head and followed after them.

* * *

"Sorry," Gary said as he poked Petey's back. "Sorry bout' that Pete."

"Cut it out," Petey said, trying to swat away Gary's hand. He was in the middle of watching the swim team on TV. Something that was mildly interesting to him, and happened to be the only thing on TV worth watching.

"Stop Gary." Petey tried swatting at his hand again but Gary just laughed. "Trying to watch this."

"Ah! Swim team!" Gary said loudly, finally retreating from pestering Petey. He put his hand on Petey's head as he walked around the couch. "Intellectual stuff. So, tell me Petey, do you like watching the girls in their swimming costumes? Does that fuel your filthy little fantasies?"

"Just get out of the way," Petey said, as Gary blocked the TV. Petey swatted his hand, gesturing for Gary to move, but he wouldn't. He tried looking around him but Gary only pestered him more.

"Oh Marion show me your breaststroke again!"

Petey gave up trying to watch after that. Gary had his full attention now as he slumped in his seat.

"Or, wait," Gary said, looking down on his level as Petey sat on the couch. "Do you like the _boys_ on the team?"

"Yeah right, Gary," Petey said, leaning back into the couch, avoiding Gary's gaze as the older boy glared at him.

"Which is it _Petey_?" he asked, trying to probe once again into his sexuality, a place he didn't want to go.

"I see you guys are getting along, as usual."

Gary looked up and stood straight as he saw Jimmy. "I'm just toughening him up," Gary said, punching Petey's shoulder with his fingers and earning an 'ow' from the younger boy. "Turning him into a man or a woman. Something."

Petey was once again upset, but turned around to sit on his knees on the couch as he heard Algie walk into the room. Though the nerd acquainted him, Algie thought that Petey was weird. Maybe he did fit in with Gary after all. He listened as the three boys in the doorway talked; Algie wanted Jimmy to help him with something, just like everyone else in the school. When Jimmy and Algie were gone, both of them going to help another of the nerds, Petey heard Gary come back to the couch behind him. To once again probe and poke him.

The poking and pestering lasted for a minute before Petey sighed and gave up, slumping on the couch.

"Ok Gary, what do I have to do to get you to stop?" he asked.

"Well," Gary said. Petey closed his eyes at that tone. He knew what was coming. "You can tell me more about the swim team."

"Come on Gary, just give it a rest."

Petey's eyes all of a sudden shot open when he felt Gary's hands clamp onto his shoulders. Gently, the older boy started to massage him and Petey's face grew hot. The heat rushed through his whole body as Gary's thumbs massaged at the nape of his neck. They were digging in pretty good, too.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Gary asked. "You seem tense. Thought I'd loosen you up."

Petey opened and closed his mouth, a bit at a loss for words. The heat was flushing his skin and he was afraid of Gary feeling his burning neck against his fingers, so fragile but rough. They fit his frame perfectly. And his hands were so firm and strong as they moved against his muscles. They didn't hurt, but knew exactly how to dig into his neck.

Petey jumped in his seat when he heard Gary chuckle softly beside his ear.

"Don't you like that, Pete?" Gary asked. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do."

"Leave me alone, Gary," Petey said, finally, his voice a bit hesitant.

"Why don't you just admit that you like it?" Gary said, still talking low in his ear.

"Because I don't," Petey said, regrettably. "It's..uncomfortable."

Gary's loosened his hands on Petey's shoulders and stood slowly as they heard a couple of boys down the hall. Then he chuckled softly as he looked down over Petey's shoulder.

"Your pants say otherwise."

Petey's eyes widened as he heard Gary chuckle again, now making his way out of the room. With his arms by his side, Petey looked down suddenly. His mouth fell open as he saw a bulge in his beige slacks.


	4. Halloween Treat

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

**

**Monday, October 31****st**** 2005 **

"I can't believe you made me wear this," Petey said as he made his way into their room.

"Aw, you gonna' cry little Pete?" Gary mocked.

"No."

"Didn't you have fun?" he asked, quite chirpy.

"Yeah, I guess. Until you wanted that dog to..ugh," he said, taking his bunny hood off.

Gary laughed loudly at that. He still had his costume on as well, as a German Nazi, as he took a step toward Petey. With his baton in his hand he popped Petey on his thigh with it.

"Ouch Gary, that hurt!" Petey snapped, rubbing at his thigh.

"Ooh, how I do love hearing squeals of pain. Halloween is indeed the best night of the year."

"Whatever. I'm getting out of this ridiculous outfit."

"Keep it on," Gary said. "We could have a little fun."

"F-fun?" Petey stuttered, his voice cracking. He looked up at Gary. Seeing him in his uniform with that hat on made him blush. He was attracted to Gary, and the outfit the other boy was wearing made his insides feel fluffy and hot. He turned around as he felt the blood bleeding his face.

"What's wrong little Pete?" Gary asked. "Don't wanna' play?"

"Play what?" Petey asked.

"Well, I didn't get these handcuffs just so they could be thrown away," he said, jingling a pair of cuffs in his hands.

Petey's eyes suddenly widened as he stood perfectly still, his back toward Gary.

Gary sighed and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Come on," he said. "It'll be fun. I know that this has been your dream ever since you laid eyes on me femme-boy. So, I'm giving you a chance to live it out."

Petey's eyes snapped open as wide as they could when he heard the cuff latch onto his furry, pink wrist. Then he heard another noise and looked down to see a cuff on Gary's right wrist.

"Gary!" Petey said, his voice growing a bit loud. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Strapping us together. You and me are going to go out and have some fun."

"Haven't we already done that?" Petey asked, his voice a bit annoyed and concerned.

"Ye-e-ah," Gary said. "But not without Jimmy."

Petey shook his head, turning it to the side, though something inside him burned with giddiness at Gary suggesting they leave Jimmy out of the picture. He grunted as his body was suddenly jolted from his spot. Gary had started walking and was now making his way toward the door.

"Gary!" Petey said, his face full of concern and humility, along with being flushed. "Gary stop, man, come on," he whined, pulling back, trying to keep Gary from leaving, but Gary was stronger.

"Come _on_ Petey. Keep pulling like that and you'll just hurt yourself."

Petey began to whimper and sulk as he followed Gary out of their room and into the hallway, his left hand cuffed to Gary's right. It was already 10:30 pm but a lot of boys were still out playing pranks or in town. Petey thought that that was one reason why Gary wanted to go back out. Because he was still pumped on adrenaline, just like all the other losers in their dorm, and needed to get it out. But why he wanted them handcuffed, Petey had no idea, though a part of him didn't mind it so much. Especially when he got to be so close to him. But it was still a bit awkward.

When they made their way out of the dorm, the campus sounded a bit quiet. Many of the boys had gone to town and most of the girls were in their dorm or out with boys. Gary and Petey, however, were few of the ones out strolling around campus, making their way to the old school bus in the parking lot.

"Gary," Petey said lowly. "I hope you have a key for this thing."

"Don't worry little Pete," Gary said. "You're in good hands."

Petey rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Gary stopped suddenly, making Petey trip. He yanked him up with the cuff, making Petey slam against his chest.

Petey pushed himself off as he saw Gary smirk at him under a raised eyebrow. "Jeez Gary, what was that for?"

"What did you just say under your breath?" Gary asked.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like 'nothing' to me."

Petey sighed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Just tell me what you said." Gary moved in closer to Petey, towering over him.

"I just said..'yeah right'." Petey was physically and mentally tired, and also sick of lying to him.

"Ah," Gary started. "So I did hear right. So you think you're not in good hands, Petey? Hm?"

"I didn't-I didn't say that," Petey hesitated. What the hell was his problem?

"Oh, I think you did. Listen Petey, as long as you're with _me_, you're in good hands. Got it?"

"Okay, okay," he said. He hated being out so late in a stupid pink bunny suit. He was just frustrated now and ready to tell Gary anything in order to get back to their dorm.

"Good," Gary assured. "In that case let's move."

"Gary, where are we going?" Petey whined, slumping along as Gary started walking again.

"The old bus. Hopkins missed some windows the other day. Knew I couldn't trust that kid," he muttered.

Petey made a face. "How does that have anything to do with trusting him?"

"It doesn't, but we can't trust him anyway, Petey," Gary said, turning around to face him, stopping in front of the bus.

"Why not?"

"Because he's just waiting for the opportunity to turn our plan on us."

Petey sighed. "Gary, you're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm being cautious," he said, turning and looking around. Finding a rock on the ground, Gary picked it up and flipped it in his hand a few times.

"Wait," Petey said, putting his free hand on Gary's to stop him from throwing it.

Gary looked down at the short, pink, boy by his side, and smiled crookedly.

Petey hesitated. Why did he have to give him such a damn, sexy smile for? Opening Gary's hand with his pink paw, he took the rock from his open palm and sighed while facing the bus. Why had he taken the rock? Why had he just given in? Because he wanted to be responsible for Gary's intended actions? Because he felt a soft spot for him and was willing to do whatever he wanted? Or was it simply because he suddenly felt the urge to throw something and hit it hard?

Feeling a combination of all, Petey lifted his right arm and threw the rock into a window on the bus. Hearing the glass break gave Petey a sense of relief. He had had a long day and breaking something just felt good, though he didn't shatter the whole window.

"Not bad, for a femme-boy," Gary said from his side, his voice good humored and amused. "I'm impressed."

Petey rolled his eyes. "Okay, can we go now?" he asked.

Gary chuckled slightly. "You didn't let me have my turn yet, femme-boy."

Just as Gary picked up another rock, the echoes of approaching boys were nearing the area. Noticing this, Gary pulled Petey into the broken down school bus they had just vandalized. At least, Petey had. They made their way quietly to the back and crouched in the aisle beside the seats.

"Who is it?" Petey asked, his lids wide but tired. He noticed that Gary was calm but that his eyes were also tired, bloodshot even.

"Jocks," Gary said, his voice low.

Petey continued to stare at Gary as he looked out one of the windows. He couldn't help but notice just how tired he was and marvel inside that he could still go on so much energy. It bothered him.

"Like what you see?" Gary asked without turning, still looking out the window.

"What?" Petey asked.

"I can feel you looking at me. Do you like what you see?"

"Whatever Gary."

Gary looked over at Petey but as he did one of the Jocks neared the bus. Gary leaned down lower, then grabbed Petey.

"Get down," he hissed, quickly pushing Petey down until his back hit the aisle.

Petey's eyes widened as he felt part of Gary's body weight suddenly on top of him. Feeling his wrist in Gary's hand and part of his pink suit gripped in his other one, Petey began to sweat in his suit. It was cold outside but right now his body was burning. And Gary's heavy weight wasn't helping, either.

When Gary looked down at him he narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"You're crushing me!" Petey whispered back, but his last word had been a bit too loud.

Gary reacted by placing his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Then he slowly adjusted himself so that he was more beside Petey rather than on top of him.

Petey closed his eyes in relief but, despite his weight, he suddenly missed the older boy being on top of him. He hadn't been too heavy, but he had been bearing down more weight because of their current predicament. Now, if they were doing something else, perhaps making out, then – Petey cut himself short. Why was he thinking of making out with Gary? He was attracted to him, and that was it. That's what he wanted to tell himself, but it was hard to when he opened his eyes and looked over to see his brown eyes staring at him. That made his face turn red. Good thing it was dark.

And it only worsened when one of the Jocks came up near the bus. They listened as they heard the shuffle of shoes and something sparking. Within a few seconds, both Petey and Gary began to smell smoke and knew that the Jock had picked a spot to light a cigarette.

Petey tensed and his breathing was growing loud. He had a tendency to panic when something freaked him out a bit. He did _not _want that Jock to find them on the bus, especially in their current situation and the way they looked.

Without any warning, Gary suddenly moved his entire body on top of Petey again. He placed his finger to his mouth to silence his panic stricken breaths. "Petey," he whispered. "Calm down."

His weight wasn't as heavy this time, which was good, but the older boy's leg was close to a part of his body that he didn't want noticed at the moment. His attraction to Gary was sometimes made him excited, and right now was one of those times. He could feel the bulge rising in his pants. The blood came pouring into his face but it had also distracted him. He was no longer breathing loudly and wasn't as anxious. Now he was scared of something else, scared of Gary noticing.

Sure enough, Gary _did_ notice. He smiled crookedly as he looked down at the boy under him.

The Jock outside suddenly coughed and Petey's eyes widened. Not from the cough but from something else. Gary was rubbing his leg against Petey's erection, slowly. As still as things were between them, Petey knew that he was doing it. There was also nothing he could do but lay there, his face blood red and sweating. It only went on for a few seconds before Gary laughed softly and stopped. A few minutes later, as Petey lay breathing unevenly under Gary, whom was now looking to the side, the Jock finally left. When there was no sound outside Gary stood on his knees and looked out the window.

"Gone," he said, chuckling under his breath.

Before Petey got up Gary pulled out a key and unlocked their cuffs, first his then Petey's. Both their moods had seemed to dampen but Gary still held an enthusiastic one regardless. Petey, on the other hand, felt violated.

He followed Gary out of the bus, a bit dazed and embarrassed. He wondered if he had just dreamt it. He tried to make sense of it as they both made their way back to the dorm, side by side. Had Gary really just felt him up? It made him feel funny, made him shy away from Gary's stares as they walked.

Gary suddenly bumped Petey with his elbow. "Sorry Pete," he said, his voice amused.

Petey just shook his head.

Gary bumped him again, harder this time, and got a reaction.

"Ow," Petey said, rubbing his right arm.

Gary laughed and sighed smugly.

"Hey," called a voice behind them.

Both Gary and Petey turned around to find the source, only to find that it was one of the Jocks, Damon West, joined by two others, Casey Harris and Kirby Olsen.

"Hey, look guys," Damon laughed. "It's the psycho and his pretty boy."

Casey and Kirby started laughing but Gary turned fully around.

"Come on Gary," Petey muttered. "Let's just leave."

"Yeah," Damon said. "Listen to the energizer bunny! He'll keep you going all night long." They all bust out in laughter again and Gary's eyes seemed to darken.

"Why don't you guys just admit it," Gary started.

"Admit what, loser?" Damon asked, his voice intimidating.

"Admit that your intelligence level is below that of an ass and that the only female you come close to laying is a bitch with four legs."

Damon's lips pursed at that while Casey and Kirby's laughter slowly came to a stop. "Why don't you come a little closer and say that to my face, punk."

"Oooh," Casey and Kirby said in unison, looking at one another.

"Gary, just forget them, these guys are jerks," Petey said, wanting to leave.

"You know, how about we just forget the psychopath and go for his little boyfriend instead?" Damon snapped.

Petey's eyes widened as the three Jocks suddenly made their way toward him. As he was grabbed by Damon, he saw Gary get pushed against a wall by Casey. Then all three boys surrounded him. Petey had no idea what had happened to Gary. He couldn't see around the two bigger Jocks.

"Let me do it," Kirby said, the smallest of the three.

As Petey felt the first, hard punch to his face, he also heard a loud growl behind them. As he staggered back from the punch he saw Kirby suddenly get thrown to the ground, by Gary. Petey's eyes widened as Gary ripped his way into a very nasty fight. His hat had fallen off as he had tackled Kirby to the ground and threw him a fistful of punches.

Damon and Casey surrounded Gary as he straddled the smallest boy on the ground, now slamming him against the concrete. Petey started to panic when he saw the other two Jocks finally grab Gary and pull him up. Then his heart stopped for a moment when Gary took out the baton that was part of his uniform, threatening the two standing Jocks. He held it tightly in his hand, his lips pursed with a dark look in his eyes.

Damon and Casey backed off, putting their hands up. Before Gary could use it though, two Prefects were making their way to the scene, the light from their flashlights bouncing off the walls. That's when Gary stopped and casually put the baton away, though Kirby was now scrambling to his feet to take on Gary.

"Hey, hey!" one of them yelled. One of the Prefects grabbed Kirby just as his fists flew up in the air. "You boys knock it off now or I will deal with each of you personally!"

The Prefects held both the boys back, though Kirby was the only one trying to get free. Though Gary had stopped, he still gave a deadly glare toward Kirby, the one who had punched Petey. When Kirby finally settled down the Prefect let him go.

"You boys get the hell back to you're dorms!" the Prefect said.

"Man, we were just messin' around," said Damon, his voice deep and now friendly.

"Halloween's over so you can stop acting like animals," continued the Prefect. "If I see you boys out here again I _will_ report you all to the Principle. And I mean _all_ of you." He glared at Petey when he said this, meaning that everyone would be punished.

Damon gave Kirby a pat on the back. "Come on man, no need to get heated up."

With the wave of his hand, Damon left for the dorm, Casey and Kirby trailing behind him. As Kirby passed Gary, Gary gave him a smirk, his lips slightly pursed. It was a look of smugness, as if Gary had not even let the situation get to him. Petey noted his casual stance. The expression made Kirby angry.

"Get back to the dorm, boys," the Prefect demanded.

Gary looked at Petey before nodding his head in the direction of their dorm. As they made their way back they heard the two Prefects behind them depart.

Gary looked over at Petey. His bunny hood had fallen down from the impact of the punch and his left cheek was red.

"Petey," Gary started, his voice serious. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice a bit shaken as he hesitated.

When they both made it to their room Petey crashed on his bed but Gary remained standing. Hearing the door close and feeling Gary stare at him, he opened his eyes to see the older boy towering over him from above.

"What?" Petey asked, frustrated and still shaken.

"You crying, Pete?" Gary asked, his voice a bit sarcastic but also serious.

"Just leave me alone," he said, turning on his side.

"Ah," Gary said. "So I save your life and that's the thanks I get?"

Petey sighed. "No," he started. "I mean, yeah, thanks Gary. I just..if you're going to make fun of me then I'd rather not talk."

"Ah, Petey, Petey, Petey," Gary said, looking up at the ceiling. He threw his hat on his own bed before sitting down on Petey's.

Petey jumped up and squirmed when he felt Gary's hand on his leg. He turned around, half laying down, and looked at Gary hesitantly.

"So," Gary started. "You wanna' tell me what happened on the bus?"

"What do you mean?"

"'What do you mean?'" Gary mocked. "You _know_ what I mean. You got a little overexcited didn't you, Pete? It's alright, we all do. I think there's something you're wanting to tell me though. He sighed, his voice full of amusement.

Petey was upset now. With tears stinging at his eyes, he stood from his bed. "_You're_ the one who needs to explain," Petey said, a lump forming in his throat. "_You're_ the one who..who.." He trailed off, his face growing hot.

"Who what, Pete?" Gary asked, standing to his feet. "Go ahead, tell me what I did," he said, pushing Petey's chest with two of his fingers.

"Just leave it alone, man," Petey said, staggering back.

Gary shook his head as he looked down at him. "You really are pathetic Petey. You never have the balls to admit things you've done."

"Neither do you," Petey mumbled.

"Oh, I'll admit what I did to you, Petey. But you won't."

"Okay, then do it. Tell me what _you_ were doing to me on the bus." His face flushed red as he said this, remembering. The throb on the left side of his face was deepening and the lump in his throat hurt more. He was tired of hiding things from Gary but he was also tired of Gary telling him to admit things when Gary never admitted them himself.

Gary leaned in close to Petey, looking at his face, and then his eyes. "Well, clearly you got a bit 'excited', but you won't admit it," he started, emphasizing with his fingers. "So, casually, I tried to see how worked up you could get by a guy. And I must say, Pete, you didn't disappoint."

"That-that was a violation," Petey said, his voice cracking. "You had no right to do that."

"What are you going to do, Petey, run to the Prefects? The principle? Are you going to tell them that I did nasty things to you? That I oppressed you sexually?" The sarcasm and humor was heavy in his voice and he began to laugh softly.

Petey looked down, frustrated. This was all just fun and games to Gary. The older boy had picked at this subject for almost the past year. And Petey was about to break down, close to juicing out the details to him. Gary knew that Petey found him attractive, and now about how worked up he had gotten by him. What else was there to hide?

"So, Petey," Gary asked. "Which is it? Do you prefer guys over girls?"

"You know, Gary, I should be asking you the same thing. You made a move. You..felt me up."

Gary smiled and crossed his arms against his chest. "So what if I did?"

Petey hesitated as he looked up at him. He hadn't expected that answer. "Well," he started. "I should be asking _you _if you prefer guys over girls."

"I asked you first," Gary retorted quickly.

"I-I'm," he hesitated. Seeing Gary look down at him like that sent the heat down his body. He couldn't take it any longer. This was suddenly one of those times where Petey spoke without thinking, just to end it all. "I like both, okay? So just drop it. You can go and tell everyone now." Petey turned on his heel and crossed his arms.

Gary chuckled lightly. "Why would I do that, Pete? Friends keep secrets, don't they?"

Petey's eyes drew back, wondering why Gary had taken the news he'd been waiting to hear so lightly. "I don't know, you have a way of twisting things out of context."

"And you, my friend, don't trust me enough," Gary said, suddenly placing his hands on Petey's shoulders.

Petey's eyes widened at the sudden touch. Gary was massaging him again, just like he had before when they had been in the common room. He felt confused about what was going on. He considered Gary his friend and cared about him, and liked him despite the insults he had taken from him. He was also attracted to the older boy, though he hadn't openly admitted it to himself. Right now, he was enjoying feeling his hands on him, though it made him feel tense.

"Petey," Gary whispered, making him jump. "How does it feel?"  
"It-It's-," he cut himself off, shaking his head and turning around, breaking Gary's hands from his shoulders. "Gary, now you answer my question."

"Which would be?"

"Do _you_ prefer guys over girls?"

Gary smiled crookedly as he looked down at Petey. "Girls mostly, but _you _over anyone."

Petey's body seemed to tense more. Standing stiff, he could feel the heat flushing through his body once more. He looked down, his breathing a bit unsteady. Had Gary just admitted that he liked him? His head felt fuzzy and he felt like he was going to faint.

"Of course," Gary said, chuckling. "I was confused at what to label you: a girl or a boy. So, naturally, femme-boy just stuck. After tonight though, I think it's safe to say that you're_ all_ male."

Petey blushed and looked down, still noting the slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Petey," Gary started, closing the gap between them. "I like to think of you as _mine_."

"I don't know..what to think about that," he said, feeling irked.

"Don't think anything, Pete. Just go with your 'feelings'," he said sarcastically. He suddenly took Petey's wrist and pulled him against his chest hard. Looking down at him, Gary placed his lips on Petey's.

Petey reacted by squirming under Gary's hold of him, but as he felt the taller boys lips move lightly on his own, he stopped and let him do it. The sudden act sent blood south of his body, like earlier. Then he felt a quiet _smack_ on his lips as Gary retreated from him.

"You know," Gary started. "Friends with benefits are the best ones to have. Don't you agree?"

"D-Depends," Petey said, his voice cracking and his heart racing. What the hell had just happened?

Gary laughed softly. "See, I'm not as bad as you think, now am I?"

"I never thought you were."

"Oh, is that so Petey?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"Listen," Petey sighed. "I'm really confused right now so..could you please just leave me alone?"

"Oh Petey," Gary started, his voice sad. "That hurts. It really does."

Petey caught the sarcastic tone and looked down.

Gary suddenly moved away, undoing his jacket as he made his way to his side of the room.

Petey sighed silently in relief, though his heart thudded against his chest. Gary had kissed him. Why? Sure, he had wondered about the taller brunette, but he never would have thought that he'd feel his lips on his own. The feeling had roused him, in more ways than one. He was roused physically and emotionally. But the emotions overrode the physical. Petey wanted someone to be with, to go to for affection. It was a part of him that was deprived through his teenage struggle. He was unsure of finding that affection in Gary, though.

Coming out of his thoughts, Petey reached up with his hand to the back of his neck to unzip the zipper of his bunny costume. Behind him he heard Gary rustling around, undoing his pants no doubt. Petey shook his head as he jerked on the zipper. He struggled with pulling it down. It had gotten caught and he grunted as he tried to pull it. He just wanted to get out of the damn costume and go to sleep on all the weird and confusing things that had just happened, to forget it all.

He froze when he felt two new fingers on top of his. These fingers were colder and longer. Petey shivered as he imagined Gary standing behind him, and cringed his neck when he felt his zipper going down his back slowly. The motion had sent chills over his skin, raising the bumps. He heard Gary laugh softly behind him.

Petey tensed and jumped slightly when he felt something soft on the curve of his neck: Gary's lips. His breathing had seemed to stop but his heart was pounding exceedingly. But he didn't stop him. He couldn't.

Once Gary noted that Petey wouldn't pull away, he placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. Taking the pink fabric of the bunny costume in his fingers, Gary slid it off of Petey until it hit the floor, revealing his plain white shirt and gray sweats.

Petey swallowed hard and his breathing returned, though uneven, as Gary continued to kiss at his neck. Despite his confused feelings, Petey was getting turned on, again. It was hard not to admit that he had feelings for Gary now, in their current situation. Though he liked what was going on, he felt a bit awkward, which was the whole reason he had told him to leave him alone earlier. Now, however, he couldn't control what was happening. As confused as he was, he suddenly didn't want what was going on to end.

Coming out of his confusing thoughts, Petey suddenly whined softly as Gary licked the skin at his neck with his tongue, which stifled a low laugh from Gary. As the taller brunette continued, Petey closed his eyes. His body felt hot and the blood had completely filled his lower regions. He found it insane how a guy, especially Gary, could turn him on so much with a simple gesture of affection. He knew he liked both, but he had never been turned on by a guy in the flesh. Of course, he hadn't been turned on by a girl either but still, it felt nice. And he didn't want to pull away.

Gary chuckled low again as he noticed just how much Petey was enjoying it. This meant that he could continue on. Flicking his tongue over the skin on the shorter boy's collarbone, Gary moved his lips up and toward Petey's jaw. Slightly slumped over so that he was level with his face, he suddenly sucked at the skin under Petey's right jaw, causing Petey to squirm and jump.

As Petey felt Gary coming nearer to his mouth, still from behind, Petey pushed away. When he turned around, his face red and innocent, he saw a smug, sort of crooked smile, on Gary's face. He seemed proud of what he had just done. Following Gary's dark eyes as they looked down, he suddenly turned back around, blushing profusely.

"Well," Gary sighed, his voice highly amused. "If that's not proof enough then I don't know what is." He suddenly turned, yawned, and climbed into his bed before laying down and placing his hands behind his head. "Goodnight femme-boy," he said, his voice still amused.

Petey was shocked, as well as very confused. He was so confused that he wanted to cry. But more than anything, he wanted to cry at being toyed with. Gary would never change. He would always be the cat hunting for the mouse.


	5. Lust

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

This is what happens with Gary and Petey the same night after Jimmy fights Russell under the school.

* * *

**  
Sometime in November, 2005**

Petey was upset. His best friend in the whole world had just set Jimmy up, against Russell Northrop, possibly the toughest guy in school. He shook his head as he made his way down the hall of their dorm. He had stayed behind at the 'hole', or so everyone called it, to make sure Jimmy was alright. To Petey's surprise, the new boy had beaten Russell, but Gary didn't seem disappointed by that. In fact, he was ecstatic about seeing the two of them fight.

He shook his head again as he came to his room. He would find Gary there, no doubt. He wondered if Jimmy would pound him later on for what happened. As he took a step through the doorway and into their room, he saw Gary lying on his bed, his arms behind his head. The older boy gave him an uneasy feeling. He gulped, readying himself for what he was about to say, and closed the door behind him. He knew that Gary could feel him in the same room, but the older boy didn't look over. Taking a big breath, his voice suddenly cut through the silence hanging in the air.

"Why'd you do it, Gary?" Petey asked.

Gary gave a low chuckle under his breath, barely audible. "What's it to you, femme-boy?"

Petey sighed and looked away. "Because we were all in this together."

"It was _my_ plan."

"So you planned all along to just ditch Jimmy like that?"

"My plan," Gary started, suddenly sitting up and moving to sit on the side of his bed. "Was to make sure that Jimmy didn't get in the way. He was only a tool to use for the time being. Now I don't need him, yet."

"Man," Petey started, shaking his head at the absurdity. "Gary, you're a jerk!"

"And you don't have the balls to stand up for yourself!" Gary said harshly. He stood up and made his way toward the younger boy.

Petey looked down and took a step back.

"Oh, you gonna' cry now, little Pete?" Gary mocked.

"Just leave it alone, Gary. You know, all you do is tease me and confuse me, and I don't know what to do or think. It.." He trailed off, unable to say the word.

"What Petey? Just spit it out. You've already spilled everything else."

Petey pursed his lips at that. Glaring Gary right in his eyes, he blurted out what he had been feeling the past several weeks, months.

"It hurts," he finished.

Gary raised his brows but his face hardly showed emotion, just amusement. "Well, Petey," he started. "It doesn't really surprise me. "

"Why?"

"Because I know how you work. You're like the back of my palm. I can read you in every way."

"You don't know crap about me, Gary," Petey said, frustrated now.

"Oh, I don't? Then how have I gotten you to admit that you don't just like girls?" he asked, taking a step closer to Petey. "Or how I know exactly when you're ready to fume or cry or break down, like right now?"

Petey shivered as he backed away from him, but Gary only moved closer. "I swear, Gary, if you don't stop-"

"You'll _what_?"

Petey opened his mouth but was unable to speak.

Gary nodded his head while his eyes stayed focused solely on Petey's hazel ones. "That's what I thought. Nothing. And it'll always be that way. You may be a femme-boy, Petey, but don't ever change. I don't want you to change because I like you the way you are. No balls, no guts, not even an inch of fight to save your life. But if I told you I hated you being so wimpy it would be a lie, because that part of you Petey, that part I like. That part is something I marvel at, though it drives me nearly insane!"

Petey looked down as his back met the door. "Gary, you need to take your meds, man."

"I don't need medication, Petey! I'm perfectly fine the way I am, dammit!" His aggressive shouting made Petey jump and close his eyes. "Are you saying that.._you_ don't like me this way? That you'd rather me take 'colorful' 'happy' little pills in order to fake who I really am?"

"I'm..unsure of who you really are sometimes, Gary."

Gary stood up straight and looked down at him, as if thinking deeply about something. After a few seconds, a faint smile formed on his lips. "I'm only human, Petey. Just like you. I have certain needs, like you. I _desire_ certain things, just like you. There's no difference. If you're unsure of who I am, just look at yourself. We're the same."

Before Petey could speak he felt Gary's lips on his, so sudden that he squirmed at first. Feeling his wrists being forced down by his sides and his shoulders pressed against Gary's chest, he eventually relaxed, feeling confused, yet melting at the same time.

Gary wasted no time in parting Petey's lips and roving the shorter boy's mouth. This had made Petey pull back at first but he soon relaxed as Gary let go of his wrists. He hated feeling so confused but he couldn't help but kiss the older boy back. After all, he was attracted to Gary, and they had kissed before, only briefly. Not like this at all, but Petey was no longer surprised by what Gary would do.

Petey felt like he had only been kissing for a few seconds before he was pushed onto his own bed. He had no time to react before Gary hovered over him and latched onto his lips again. Petey was sure that it had to be his adrenaline. Definitely not his meds, since he wasn't taking them. He wasn't really surprised, despite the fact that Gary was on top of him and about to swallow his tongue. The feelings left no room for shock or confusion, just lust and the feeling of something being fixed,. This was what he honestly wanted after their last encounter, though Gary's deceptive nature tugged at his mind.

"Nhnn, Gary," Petey groaned, his eyes closing as his fingers balled into fists into the back of the taller boy's shirt.

Gary smiled against his cheek. He had him.

Petey hated that he had done that, but when Gary had licked his collarbone he couldn't keep it in.

"Ah, so you're a moaner," Gary whispered. "I figured maybe you'd be a bit more loud."

Petey was at a loss of words so Gary chuckled and moved on to something new. He ran his hands down Petey's vest, placing his hands under it, and slid it off him. Petey hesitantly helped, unsure of what was happening.

"Relax," Gary said softly as he straddled Petey's hips. Taking the top button of Petey's pink shirt in his fingers, he undid it and moved down to the next.

Petey looked to the side as he did this, which made Gary smile darkly.

"What?" Gary started. "Too ashamed to watch me strip you down?"

"I'm..unsure about what's going on," Petey said.

Gary gritted his teeth but continued to undo Petey's buttons. "Well, you can take off my shirt since I took off yours," he said, ignoring him as he undid the last button, exposing Petey's chest.

Petey swallowed hard but sat up as Gary moved off him to sit on his knees. Petey sat up and hesitantly pulled up the hem of Gary's gray short-sleeved undershirt. He could feel the taller boy's dark eyes on him, glaring playfully as his face smirked.

Gary acted when he saw Petey about to stop. Taking Petey's wrists in his hands, he moved the shorter boy's hands up his stomach and chest for him until his shirt was completely off. Then he took the last of Petey's shirt off and threw them both on the floor.

With both of them bare chested, Gary moved to hover over him again, their skin meeting. Petey's toes curled when he felt Gary's naked body against his. The sensation made him feel electric, like tiny volts were coursing through his veins. In the heat of the moment, he ran his palms up Gary's sides, and dared to kiss his neck gently. When his lips made contact with his skin he melted inside. He had had reluctant dreams about this happening between he and Gary. The fact that it was going on right now seemed unreal, and it was making him feel faint. The only thing that made him hesitate was the possibility of being hurt, like last time.

And Petey _had_ wanted this, no matter how much he told himself that he didn't. The past few months had not only confused him, but had made him form a softer spot for Gary, even though he was teased by the older boy most of the time. It was in his nature though, and Petey wondered if Gary did it because he liked him back. One thing was for sure, though. That Gary was no longer just an attraction. Petey was sure he liked him now, a _lot_.

Petey came back to reality as he heard Gary make a low groan into his neck. The boy's hands had made their way up to cup Petey's face as he sucked on his neck. The room felt still and there was a silence amidst the heavy breathing and smacking of lips. Petey's hands had found their way to Gary's hair and back, his right hand gently tugging at the dark tendrils and his left gripping at the skin on his shoulders. His face flushed when he felt Gary re-adjust on him, making it to where Petey could feel the older boy's erection against his through their pants.

Gary continued licking and sucking at Petey's neck, enjoying giving the younger boy chills and feeling the structure of his small frame. His hands moved from the boy's face under him and made their way to his belt. Slowly, he began to undo it.

"Wait," Petey murmured, breaking Gary away from his neck. "This is a bit far, Gary."

"You didn't seem to mind five seconds ago," Gary retorted, glaring darkly down at him.

"I don't..I just..I don't want to go any further..right now."

Gary raised his scarred brow. "Right _now_? So does that mean you'd be willing to do it later?"

Petey scratched his head and sighed against his pillow. "I don't know."

Gary sighed in agitation as he moved abruptly off of Petey and the bed. Grabbing their shirts from the floor, Gary threw Petey's at him and tugged his own back on.

"Gary?" Petey asked, getting up off his own bed. "You okay?"

Gary chuckled in that sarcastic way but said nothing, his back facing Petey as he looked at his homework on the desk.

Petey was near to tears but shut his eyes against them. The feelings that Gary had given him were too much. He didn't know how to handle them and when Gary wanted to go further, he wasn't sure about letting him. He had wanted Gary to understand, to hold him, touch and kiss him again like he had just minutes before. He hadn't wanted to go any farther than that, but it was clear that Gary had only wanted something more. It hurt, put an ache in his heart. And what hurt him more was the fact that something was mentally wrong with Gary. He wished that he could fix everything that had happened in his past and fix his mood right now. But that was one of the things that Petey found attractive about the other boy. To Petey, Gary was beautiful no matter how he acted.

Taking his pajamas from his dresser, along with his toothbrush and toothpaste, he made his way out of the door and down the hall to the bathroom. As he changed and brushed his teeth, he thought about Gary. Things hadn't gone well at all with he and Jimmy earlier. Petey didn't like Gary's sudden obsession with wanting to "rule the school" anymore than Jimmy did. And tonight's little ordeal with Jimmy and Russell only proved that Gary was serious about it. If he could only get through to him, then maybe he could stop Gary's attempt before it really picked up.


	6. Journal Entry I

**A/N: Chapter Edited**

A journal entry by Petey. It helps see into his mind a bit. I felt it was important for him to personally say how he felt about Gary.

* * *

_Journal entry, Friday December 16__th, 2005_

_ Gary's been having more of his "fits" lately. They get really bothersome and sometimes freak me out a bit. Last week I walked in on him having a conversation..with himself. He's stopped taking his meds completely. I keep trying to tell him to take them but that only spawns more tension between us, not to mention him hurting my feelings. I figured I'd just stop. I can't make him. I won't snitch on him either. He really should have a regular that comes and checks on him, like the school nurse._

_Apparently they don't care that much. Just shows what a dump of a school this is. I feel bad for him..I see crap eating away at him every day..even if he doesn't show it. He's told me things though..personal things that have made me want to cry. I couldn't stand him talking about how his life back home was. His parents only sent him here because they couldn't handle him. He's like one of those kids that are sent to daycares all day just because their parents can't take the stress and annoyance. It makes me sad..I thought I had some things bad. Gary isn't a bad person, he just needs a little help. It's amazing how his personality can shift..especially from being on medication to being off it. He's so wired late at night and it's hard for him to get to sleep now. He says that his mind is always racing with ideas. He doesn't really hang around me much anymore though.._

_There haven't been any more "encounters" after the night Gary set Jimmy up to fight Russell. And that was over a month ago. I..kind of wish that I hadn't stopped him that night..Of course he still teases me when I'm around, especially since I've been hanging with the "nerds" in the Library. He told me that I don't need to be in a "clique". He told me to just be myself..He likes to say nice things like that every once in a while but he'll always be the same old Gary, telling me that I need to toughen up and that I'm a dork..And I've taken what he's told me into consideration. I don't want to follow anyone..I just want some friends. _

_Our friendship..is weird. I really like Gary and we've had some awkward moments these past few months..but, despite everything he's done, I still care for him. I just wish that I could help him. Everything I say to try and help him seems to irritate him or make him ridicule me. Maybe I should try something different. Maybe if I tell him how I feel about him he'll stop..Yeah right. The fact is..I'll never toughen up. I can't. And sometimes I feel like he picks on me just to do it, not to "toughen" me up. He always used to say that around Jimmy but he hardly would tell me personally. He's such a liar..He's so..Gary. That's it. And a small part of me likes it that way. _

_I've been telling Jimmy to look out for Gary but he won't listen. I keep trying to tell him that Gary will get in the way of things but he's so persistent with what he's doing, whatever that is. Jimmy is about as annoying as the Jocks now. I want to be his friend but it seems like any time he's around he never wants me to come along with him anywhere. At least Gary drags me places with him..even if he does pick on me. If I'm just a nuisance to Jimmy then why bother? He never acts like he cares..like he's better than I am. _

_Well, I guess I'll stop writing now. The only reason I am is so that I can sit here and look up at Gary sleeping every once in a while. I considered going to his bed and sleeping with him. I bet he'd be shocked...Nah. I wouldn't do it anyway. I'm too much of a coward to attempt something like that, especially in the middle of the night. He'd have to invite me first. Gary is always the one to take the first step. I just follow along..Now my heart hurts..I wonder if his does too..Probably not..I bet I don't mean anything to him..But I wish I did.._

_Oh, I'll be spending Christmas at Bullworth this year..I think my parents want a divorce. It's probably my fault. I was only born to keep their marriage together anyway. No wonder I'm at this dump of a school._


	7. Lights Out

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sometime in March**

Petey woke in a panic to the sound of booming thunder. Jolting up in his bed, his eyes shooting open, he looked over at Gary as the lightning flashed into the window. The older boy seemed to have heard the rumble as well because he sighed heavily and shifted onto his side.

Petey closed his eyes, only to have them open again by the next boom of thunder. He was sweating and breathing a bit heavily now. He noticed that their ceiling fan had stopped and the air felt too silent and thick.

_Power must be off_, he thought. Between the rumbles of thunder, Petey could hear Gary shifting and coughing into the silent air. He thought about going to his bed, just to see if he was awake. Then his face burned when he remembered what had happened earlier before they had turned in for the night. Fighting back a smile, he bit his lip. The memory was still fresh in his mind:

_ We're walking across the beach, and it's pitch black outside. The clouds just covered up the moon and the air smells fresh and sweet, like honeydew. I know it's going to rain soon, but I don't tell Gary we should head back. I don't want to. We're close right now, so close that I can feel his arm bumping against mine as we walk. He looks tired, though. Maybe we should head back. The feeling he's giving me, though, it's making me hold my tongue. I don't want this to end._

_ Then, just as I look out over the bay, he grabs my arm and pulls me under the bridge. No one is out at this hour, not with weather the way it is, so no one can see us as we press into the shadows. Before I can even respond to him, he caresses my lips with his mouth. My heart is racing and I can hardly breathe. This hasn't happened since last November. At least, not a kiss, not like this. His lips are hard and a bit rough, but it feels good._

_ I'm not really shocked or surprised. I mean, it's Gary Smith after all. And since I like Gary, I don't mind this. What's confusing, though, is why he's doing it. Why _is_ he kissing me? What made him pull me aside and just do it? I can only imagine, but it doesn't matter at the moment. The only thing that matters is that I can feel his hands on me and his lips on mine._

_ That is, until we hear someone in the distance. Then he pulls away, so fast that it's like nothing had never even happened. He leaves me behind, making his way back down the beach. My heart suddenly feels broken into two pieces._

_ "You coming, Pete?" he calls._

_ That's when my heart flutters to life again and my lips form a smile. My heart healing again, I quickly make my way to him._

Petey smiled, though he tried to hold it back. Their encounter earlier only made him like Gary more, and the whole thing proved that Gary liked him back. At least, he hoped that Gary liked him back. Things were awkward now between them, especially when they had gotten back to the dorm. Gary had gone straight to bed, which had left Petey alone and confused. He knew that the other boy was leading him on. Why, he didn't really know, but it hurt. Petey knew that Gary didn't care for affection, just the pleasure. He suddenly sighed. Gary really was treating him as a 'friend with benefits', like he had said.

"Man," Gary suddenly muttered, throwing his blankets off him.

This broke Petey from his train of thought. Still sitting up in his bed, he averted his eyes over at Gary, whom he could see when the lightning flashed. Petey knew the room was too hot since the power had been knocked out. Now Gary was feeling it. He sat there for a few seconds before he saw Gary's eyes look over at him from where he laid on his pillow.

"What the hell are you doing, femme-boy?" Gary asked, his voice deep.

Petey looked down, his face burning. He was glad it was dark. The lightning was constant though, and made it easier for both of them to see each other.

"Nothing," Petey answered.

"You're creeping me out, Pete, just sitting there like that. Were you watching me sleep?"

"Whatever, Gary."

"Or wait," Gary started, leaning up on his elbows. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

"Gimme' a break."

"Then what?" he asked deeply.

"The power's off," Petey said quickly. "It's too hot in here."

"So you're just going to sit there the rest of the night?"

Petey didn't say anything back. He was too tired to deal with this right now.

Gary sighed heavily. "Come on then," he said, moving over on his bed and patting the mattress with his right hand.

"What?" Petey asked, hesitant.

"I can't have you just sitting there like that. I told you it's creeping me out," he said. "You know you want to," he added, his voice ringing with a bit of sarcasm.

Petey _did_ want to but he felt a bit embarrassed. Was Gary being serious?

"Come on you baby or forget it."

"Fine," Petey said as he moved off his bed. All he wore were his blue pajama pants and his white undershirt. The night was unusually warm, which was more than likely why it was storming in March.

As Petey approached the other bed he caught a glimpse of Gary taking his shirt off. Hearing it plop onto the floor, he sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed, his back to the now shirtless boy behind him. As he heard another rumble of thunder he felt Gary's hand grab him by his waist and pull him roughly down on the bed.

Petey grunted as he hit the mattress. He felt Gary right beside him, laying on his side, though he couldn't see him in the pitch black. When the lighting lit up the room his heart nearly stopped as he saw a pair of sleepy, brown eyes staring in his direction.

"Y-you look tired," Petey said.

"So do you," Gary said back.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Can't," Gary replied.

"Why not?"

"Insomnia."

Petey swallowed hard. "But you went to sleep at 11 pm."

"I haven't slept one wink, Petey. I've been thinking the whole time."

"Oh," Petey replied. "You know, if you took your meds you wouldn't have that," Petey said softly.

Gary growled in agitation. "I can kick you out of my bed, _you know_."

"Okay, sorry," Petey said, his voice a bit shaky.

"Shut-up Pete and just go to sleep."

"It's too hot."

"Then take your clothes off," Gary said, his voice sounding amused at the idea.

Petey was at a loss. He felt the heat rising in his face and flushing down his body.

Gary chuckled darkly at his side.

"Gary," Petey said, ignoring his last comment.

"What, femme-boy?" Gary asked, his voice a bit annoyed now.

"This is all really confusing."

Gary didn't say anything so Petey continued on.

"I mean, are we more than friends..or what?" The memory from earlier still branded his mind. He was shocked at how brave he was being. It had to be the dark. The pitch black made everything so much easier. He felt like he could say anything. His body suddenly felt jittery.

"What do you think, Petey?"

"Well," he hesitated. "I was asking you."

"I told you before, Pete, we're friends with benefits."

His heart sank. "So does that mean we'd do stuff..in public?" His face bled against the dark. The storm outside was calming down, the lightning becoming less frequent.

"No, that means that whatever happens in this room doesn't _leave_ this room." There was a threat in Gary's voice.

"But you kissed me in public earlier," he reminded him.

"No, we were away from people. So whatever happened under the bridge and whatever happens in this room doesn't _leave_, got it?" His voice was deep and demanding.

Petey swallowed. "So that's all I am to you, then? Just a cheap friend to mess around with whenever you want?" Petey was growing annoyed. Did Gary actually like him or not?

"What's your problem, Pete? You sound like a girl."

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"No, what?"

Gary growled in agitation. "No, you're not just a cheap friend that I take advantage of."

"Then could you please explain why you're teasing me?"

"What-Pete how the hell am I _teasing_ you?" Gary asked.

"Come on Gary, as if you don't know that you've kissed me several times and just three months ago had me with my shirt off on my bed. And then you kissed me tonight. But then you'll go for weeks without doing anything, ditching me and leaving me confused." Petey's face burned at that. The dark really was like a lifesaver.

"Ah, you must have really liked the no shirt thing if you remember that."

"How could I forget," Petey said, his voice loud as he sat up on the bed.

"Calm _down_ femme-boy. Wouldn't want someone coming in here and getting the wrong idea." Gary pushed him back down with his hand and he grunted as he hit the mattress. Gary, however, left his hand on Petey's chest. Shifting his weight, he moved his torso to lean over Petey, though he couldn't see the younger boy under him.

Petey's breathing picked up as he jumped at the sudden movement.

"Relax, Pete, or you'll give yourself an asthma attack," he said seriously.

"Gary, please, I can't keep doing this," Petey whispered.

"Doing what?" Gary asked, his voice a bit sarcastic.

"I can't keep letting you lead me on."

Gary laughed softly, his lips close to Petey's ear. "Then I won't. I'll finally give you what you really want, Petey."

Petey gasped quietly as he suddenly felt Gary's wet tongue on his earlobe. He suddenly got that jittery feeling down his body. He was melting again and his blood instantly rushed south. He whined softly against Gary's ear as he felt the boy's tongue lick at his jaw, just below his earlobe.

"Damn, Pete," Gary muttered against his skin. "Haven't even made it to your lips yet and already you're swooning."

Petey blushed at that. It was so easy to do more daring things in the dark. He suddenly wondered what they could _do_ with it being so dark in the room. That made his heart speed up. Things were more easier now, though. Gary seemed content for the most part and hardly agitated. That was a good sign.

"Tell me how it feels," Gary whispered, moving his lips to suck at Petey's neck.

Petey's toes curled. "I-It feels good."

"How good?"

"R-real good," Petey's voice cracked.

Gary smiled against Petey's collarbone. He wasn't completely on top of him but felt the sudden urge to suddenly straddle him. As he shifted his weight to sit on top of the younger boy, he grabbed him up by his shoulders. Taking the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it up and over his head.

Petey shivered despite the warm atmosphere. What were they doing?

"Relax, Pete," Gary said soothingly, but there was an edge to his voice that harsh, demanding.

Gripping the back of Gary's neck gently with his hand, Petey leaned his forehead into the crook of the boy's shoulder and softly kissed his skin. He was surprised at his sudden act but Petey couldn't help himself. It was the first time that he had actually kissed Gary anywhere besides his lips. And in doing so he had the extreme pleasure of feeling goosebumps rise on Gary's skin. That surprised him but it also boosted his ego. If he could make Gary have goosebumps, he wondered what else he could do to him.

But Gary was too busy sucking on his neck again, until Petey moved his face so that they could interlock their lips. Once they did, Gary immediately dove his tongue into Petey's mouth. The feeling made Petey hard, and he could feel through his boxers that Gary was too. He suddenly yelped as he felt his pants being yanked down his legs, then Gary's hand on his ass, pressing their groins together.

"Do you think this is too _nasty_, Petey?" Gary asked sarcastically. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," Petey said, his breathing uneven.

"Good, cause' I wasn't going to. Besides, you seemed to like it earlier."

Petey's face warmed at that as he remembered the bridge. He sighed softly as he felt Gary rub himself against his arousal. The feeling was unexplainable. It was like a first kiss all over again. He felt good all over, and the fact that it was Gary only added to the experience. If he wanted to, he could reverse the whole 'I'll be a virgin until I die' scenario. Right now, he felt like going however far Gary wanted to go, but even that started to scare him a bit.

Gary started to pick up his pace with Petey and, instead of grinding their hips together, he now grabbed Petey's hardened length through his boxers.

Petey gasped softly at the act and when Gary started stroking him he threw his head back into the pillow. Although he was glad for the dark he was also a bit disappointed that he couldn't see Gary's face. He wanted to look at him, see his expressions. By now though, he knew Gary so much that he could feel whatever expressions he was making. He imagined him, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over, as he kissed him.

Petey tensed when he felt his boxers being pushed down his legs, and he fell completely still when he felt Gary on top of him again, his shorts gone too. He could feel Gary's hardened length against his own, which caused him to moan softly.

Now Gary was rubbing against him again, friction building. Slowly, Gary's lips moved down his chest, closer and closer to that part of him that was so aroused now that there was no room for logical thinking.

"Do you want me to get you off with my hand, femme-boy, or do you want me to use my mouth?" Gary asked.

Petey swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. He felt a bit embarrassed.

Gary chuckled darkly when he heard no reply. A boom of thunder sounded outside but the lightning had almost stopped completely.

In a zeal of intense pleasure, Petey suddenly opened his mouth and arched his back. He had no words as he felt Gary's wet tongue swirling around his hard arousal. This overwhelmed the feeling of a first kiss. This was like pure pleasure melting his insides.

"Oh my..oh my god," Petey moaned.

Gary was moving his mouth up and down Petey's hard shaft, licking the tip when he came to it. When he picked up his pace, moving faster, Petey planted his hands into Gary's dark hair and bucked his hips into his mouth gently. His moans were becoming constant and though he tried to keep them quiet, his voice cracked loudly a few times. His breathing was becoming raspy and hard and his mind was fuzzy. He was also whining, which he hated doing, but he couldn't help himself. It was all too much, too intense.

"Gary, I'm about to-" he cut himself off, unable to say the word.

"Cum?" Gary finished for him, removing his mouth and replacing it with his hand. He stroked Petey fast and within seconds, with his back arched, he came onto his own stomach.

The impact was so exhilarating that Petey's torso spasmed a couple of times, as if the feeling had been hard on his muscles. His stomach tightened as his body tried to relax after the reaction to the sudden pleasurable relief.

"Damn, Petey," Gary said. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Petey laid back on the pillow, sweat running down the sides of his face. He suddenly felt exhausted and tired. Why did masturbating always seem to take the energy out of him?

"My turn," Gary said suddenly.

Petey tensed but knew what he had to do. He couldn't just let Gary do it to him without payment back.

"Can I..clean up first?" Petey asked.

Gary shifted on the bed and handed Petey a kleenex from his table.

Petey used it quickly. He could feel Gary watching him in the dark, possibly picturing his every move. When he was done he wadded up the kleenex and placed it on the table.

"Gary?" Petey asked, trying to feel where he was on the bed.

"Right here," Gary whispered, standing on his knees beside him. "Just move your face over."

As he did, Petey felt Gary's hard erection against his lips. It made him blush and he panicked a bit. He didn't know how to do this. Of course, he guessed that there really wasn't a wrong way to do it.

Building his confidence from the darkness of the room, Petey poked out his tongue to feel the tip of Gary's arousal. Hesitantly, he moved his mouth down, a bit slowly and insecurely.

Gary suddenly grabbed Petey's head and pressed the shorter down onto him, which made Petey choke. This seemed to amuse Gary though, because he chuckled darkly at hearing the sounds come out of Petey's mouth.

Petey eventually managed to rip himself away from Gary and coughed several times.

"What are you doing, Gary?" he asked, his voice uneven.

"Just helping you out, femme-boy. You act like you've never done this before."

"That's because I haven't."

"Ah ha, so does that mean I'm your_ first_, Petey?" he asked, a dark amusement in his voice.

"Yeah," Petey said hesitantly.

"Mmm," Gary moaned. "I could get off just hearing you say that. Tell me, Petey."

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm your first. That you're no longer _pure_ because I took your virginity."

Petey hesitated as he sat on his knees.

"Say it, Petey," Gary demanded harshly.

"Y-you're my first, Gary," Petey hesitated. He could hear Gary getting himself off with his hand. It sounded odd.

"Do you want to try sucking me off again?"

"If you don't try to choke me," Petey replied.

Gary chuckled darkly as he grabbed Petey's head and guided him down toward his arousal.

His heart racing, Petey tried again and this time succeeded in creating an even speed. He couldn't, or rather wouldn't, go all the way down to the base, like Gary had done with him. He suddenly wondered just how much experience Gary had. This made him a bit jealous and so he sped up his pace, wondering who could have possibly done this to Gary besides him.

"Whoa, Petey," Gary moaned, moving along with his mouth. "Whatever the hell just possessed you to do that don't stop it."

Petey kept his same speed going, growing hard again when he heard Gary making noises in his throat. Then he suddenly stopped, which made Gary growl in protest.

"Gary," Petey started, looking up at him in the dark. "You _are_ going to tell me when you're close, right?"

"No, just for that I'm going to jizz all in your mouth, femme-boy," he said, shoving Petey's head back on him again.

Petey struggled against him, though he kept on. Soon enough though, Gary pulled out of his mouth and pushed him down hard. When he fell on his back he suddenly felt warm liquid on his stomach. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Gary was getting off on him, his moans rough and husky, just damn _hot_.

Gary laughed softly as he leaned over him and reached for a few kleenex.

"Here," he said, handing Petey one. "Couldn't resist."

"Yeah," Petey said, his voice cracking. "Thanks."

He wiped himself off then discarded the tissue on the floor. He couldn't say that he hadn't liked what had just happened. He liked Gary, period, so naturally he didn't mind the older boy getting off on him, though he could have given a warning. Hesitantly, he laid back down beside Gary, who was now breathing deeply on his pillow.

"Gary?" he asked.

"What?" came an agitated reply.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No."

Petey swallowed hard before he turned to lay against Gary's side. After doing what they had just done, he figured Gary wouldn't mind. Besides, he could use the affection, even if Gary didn't give it back. Curling up into Gary's side, he laid his head on his shoulder and folded his arms against his own chest. He could hear Gary's heart beating and that made him smile against the taller boy's skin as he nestled his face into him, not thinking.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked, his voice a bit harsh.

"Nothing," Petey hesitated. "Just..I can hear your heart."

"Oh please, don't give me that mushy crap."

Petey pouted, his lips suddenly forming a frown. Gary didn't protest to Petey laying on him but he didn't feel wanted there. It was as if he had suddenly shifted moods. He sighed as he sat up and moved toward the edge of the bed.

Nothing stopped him as he hesitated on the edge. Not a hand, nor a voice. He couldn't hear Gary's heart beating anymore, nor feel his skin. His eyes welled with tears and spilled onto his cheeks as he slowly got up and went to his own bed. Gary never spoke and the room was quiet the rest of the night.


	8. Journal Entry II

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

J_ournal entry, Friday April 21__st__ - 2006_

_ Gary is getting worse..He comes in the dorm too excited sometimes. He talks about all these plans that are going on inside his head and that his mind is always racing with new ideas. I don't really know what he's up to exactly but I know that it still involves taking over the school. It seems like he's just screwing himself over though. He's tried turning Russell, Derby, Johnny, Earnest, and their gangs against Jimmy. But it seems to have backfired on him. I don't get him..What is he trying to do? _

_I'm too afraid to snoop around his stuff to find the answer but I also never see him writing anything down, like plans or anything. If I ever ask him if he's talked to Jimmy he just starts talking bad about him. Apparently, whenever Gary does see Jimmy he is pretty civilized. Jimmy tells me that he wants to catch Gary in the act rather than 'behind the scenes'..He says that he knows Gary has problems but that he needs to stop the crap going on. But since Jimmy has settled things with some of the "cliques" then he seems fine about not messing with Gary. I guess it's because he won and Gary failed..If that's the case then why does Gary continue to be so..uppity about things? What is he hiding? I can't go against Gary..I care about him..but if he goes too far I'll have to say something. _

_Jimmy's getting a bit full of himself. He never wants to hang out with me because he's always too busy. But at least he's nice to me. I always see him out with girls and stuff. I guess he thinks he's too good to hang with me. Even after I helped him beat Johnny Vincet! And he wouldn't even be friends with the preps if I hadn't told him that he should box Bif. Gary hardly hangs with me either anymore. He's always out with other people..I have no idea what he's doing. He's been spending a lot of time out lately..Nothing has happened between us since that night the power was knocked out..I feel so used..But I can't give up on him.._

_By the way, those stupid jocks were messing with me and Jimmy the other day..Now they won't leave us alone._


	9. Angered

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

I also put chapter 9 and 10 together of this one. Chapter 9 was originally called "Road Block" and chapter 10 "Angered". But both of them were too short so I placed them together.

* * *

**Sometime in May**

Petey was a bit distraught as he made his way out of his room and outside, clutching his books for morning class. What the hell was happening to the school lately? Townies were ruining everything at Bullworth Academy. Why? He immediately thought of Gary and rolled his eyes in frustration. _Of course_, he thought. _The most confusing person on the planet has to be responsible_. He didn't even know where Gary was. He had gotten up earlier than usual and had left.

The "townies" had burned the gym and, according to Jimmy, were the ones responsible for putting the rats in the crates that went to the library. They also burned the preps' trophies. Jimmy had also helped Johnny escape from Happy Volts Asylum, yet another incident that happened because of the Townies. Jimmy had also met someone, a girl that had gotten expelled from Bullworth a while back. All of this was leaked to him directly from Jimmy, who even had proof of some things with pictures.

Petey suddenly grunted as he was nearly knocked over by someone. Coming out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Jimmy standing in front of him just under the archway of the boys dorm. _Speak of the devil_, he thought.

"Jeez Jimmy, gimme' some space," he said, his voice relieved that he hadn't run into someone else, like one of the jocks.

"I was just seeing how long it took you to actually notice someone standing here."

Petey looked down. "I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About all the incidents going on. I think you need to keep an eye out for Gary."

Jimmy snorted. "When I'm done with those townies they'll be groveling at my feet just like the rest of this school, and I'll rub it in Gary's face."

"You're letting this get to your head, Jimmy."

"Petey, I've got things under control," he said, his voice a bit agitated, but also confident.

Just as soon as he had said it, though, Miss Danvers came onto the school intercom.

"Jimmy Hopkins," she announced. "You'd better come to the office right now!" Miss Danvers voice rang throughout the campus, a very demanding tone in her mousy vocals. That was a tone that meant you were in trouble. A tone that no student at Bullworth wanted to hear over the intercom.

"What'd I do now?" Jimmy asked, agitated.

"Just remember what I said," Petey told him as he walked alongside the taller boy.

Jimmy didn't say anything to that and so Petey just shut-up as both of them made their way to the school. Once inside, Petey stood outside his locker downstairs as Jimmy went to see Dr. Crabblesnitch.

Petey was going to wait for Jimmy to come back to see what was going on but the bell rang. He would have to wait until after class.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy, how you doing?" Petey asked tiredly, waving at copper haired boy sluggishly. Jimmy had come from their dorm and happened to stumble upon Petey outside, who was eager to know what was going on.

"I feel terrible. Everyone hates me."

"Everybody might hate you...but everybody laughs at me," Petey's voice was full of self-pity.

"Yeah that's true," Jimmy said, turning his head. "Those kids are jerks anyway, but I tried."

"I know!" Petey said, agreeing.

"I mean I tried to do the right thing, make people happy, stop all the fighting, make everyone calm down. Now everyone laughs at me. People used to be scared of me and now I'm a joke!"

"It was Gary – It must have been," Petey said, which was what he honestly thought. He knew Gary too well. He did room with him after all. Maybe now Jimmy would understand.

"I know, I can't deal with the fact that that kid beat me!" Jimmy said loudly, turning around.

"Well it ain't over yet...God, one minor set-back and you're acting like a baby! You're pathetic!"

"I've been expelled. They're just waiting for my mother to come back from her fifty-eighth honeymoon, then I'm outta' here. How is that a minor set-back?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

Just as he finished saying this, Algie walked by. "Losers!" he shouted, walking right by them.

"Aw, shut-up you fat dork," Petey said as Algie walked away. He was surprised at how assertive he was being for once.

"Whatever," Algie said, turning around. "You and your has-been friend don't scare me."

"See," Jimmy said to Petey. "Even a dork like that laughs at me."

"We gotta' prove Gary was behind everything," Petey liked Gary but he couldn't let this go on. Jimmy didn't deserve to to be expelled.

"We don't even know if it was Gary!" Jimmy shot back. "All we know is townie kids beat up a bunch of Bullworth kids. I mean I don't even care anymore." He turned away.

"Well we've got to find out what's going on! Come on," Petey said, trying to encourage Jimmy. He knew that Bullworth didn't need Gary as its head boy. Deep down, though, it troubled and hurt him at the same time.

"Okay," Jimmy said, turning back around to face Petey. "But if we're gonna' take on those townies, we're gonna' need a bunch of of back-up. Someone big, who doesn't hate me yet."

They both stood there for a few seconds, thinking. Petey brought his hand to his chin, trying to think, when he and Jimmy both looked up at the same time.

"Russell!" They said in unison.

"He'll be at his house in Old Bullworth Vale," Petey said.

"I'll go now," Jimmy said, suddenly turning.

"Later Jimmy," Petey said. Jimmy waved as he ran around the school.

Petey sighed as he made his way to the boys dorm. He couldn't believe that Jimmy had gotten expelled. And all because of Gary. Everything that Gary had done had worked out in the end. He really was a mad genius. Despite the situation Jimmy was in, Petey fought back a smile at thinking of how Gary had outsmarted him. He still hadn't seen him all day and it was nearing six o' clock. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't around though, so Jimmy wouldn't beat the crap out of him if he ran into him. With Jimmy leaving for town, though, things seemed safe now.

Petey's heart sank as he looked up at the archway of the Library. That was where Petey liked to think 'everything started' from. That glare that Gary had given him that night. And then them kissing on Halloween, and under the bridge and...he pushed his thoughts away, to the back of his mind. He couldn't do this to himself. He had accepted the fact that he liked Gary, more than a friend, but knew that nothing would ever happen between them relationship wise. And if Jimmy could prove that Gary was the cause of the happenings around Bullworth, then it would land Gary in trouble.

Petey winced at that. What would happen to him then? He sighed as he passed under the archway of the boys dorm, and tensed as he approached the building. If Gary was in there Petey would have to ask him why he ratted Jimmy out, especially when whatever had happened at the school wasn't his fault. Of course, he already knew the answer. Gary had gotten what he wanted, which was to be the head boy at Bullworth.

Jimmy didn't want to accuse Gary of being behind the townies attacks until he had proof but Petey knew otherwise. Deep down, he had a feeling that it was Gary that had manipulated them. It just made too much sense. He sighed again as he approached his room. He was dead tired and didn't feel like putting up with any crap today.

As he opened the door to his room, he suddenly stood still in the doorway. "Gary?"

"Ah, femme-boy!" Gary's voice was a bit excited as he turned around.

Petey closed the door and took a few steps forward. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected him to be in the room.

"Not going to talk, little Pete?" Gary asked, cocking his head to the side. "Well, then I'll just give some exciting news to start you up. You are now looking at the new head boy of Bullworth." He held out his arms, as if he were a grand statue.

"That's nice," Petey muttered. He turned away, toward his dresser.

Gary scoffed behind him. "That's 'nice'? That's_ all_? No words of congratulations or encouragement? I'm hurt, Petey."

Petey rolled his eyes at his sarcastic tone. He felt the pressure building in his head as it began to hurt. He was too exhausted to deal with Gary right now, and he couldn't let him know about his suspicion with him and the Townies. He felt a bit guilty for that.

Gary sighed behind him. Petey could feel his eyes branding into his back as he changed his shirt. He didn't really care about Gary watching him. After everything they had done, what was there to be modest about?

"Petey." Gary's voice suddenly rang throughout the room, cutting the heavy silence in half. "Why are you being such a brat?"

Petey suddenly turned around and looked him in the eyes. "You got Jimmy expelled," he replied.

Gary snorted, crossing his arms as he stood erect. "He had it coming to him. He should have thought before leaping."

Petey shook his head, closing his eyes as he raised his fingers to his temples, which were pounding now. He was dead tired. This was all too much on him. He felt like breaking down. He wanted to cry so bad. A lump swelled in his throat.

"Listen, Pete," Gary started, his voice dark. "I only told that snitch of a principal what Jimmy had done. You and I both know that he was getting too full of himself. He's not capable of running this school."

"This was all a part of your plan, wasn't it? All along." Petey looked up at him, dropping his arms by his sides.

"You catch on quick."

"No," Petey said, shaking his head. "No, I knew all along. I knew you were up to something. I just didn't know what exactly."

"And now I'm your new head boy," he said darkly.

"So was I just a liability too?" he asked, a bit angry. "Just something to help you make your way to the top that you could use?"

Gary chuckled as he looked down at him. "No, you were a side distraction."

"Man, I'm nothing to you! All this time, I thought we were friends..maybe something more..Then you make me feel like crap by saying I'm just a distraction!"

Gary's smile turned into a frown. "I didn't mean it that way," he said, his voice deep.

"Oh, then how?" Petey was getting worked up from everything building up inside him.

"Of course you're my friend, Pete. Isn't 'distraction' better than 'liability'? You're different from everyone here. You don't try to be someone you're not. Even if you're a loser and a wimp at least you're not a fake." Gary's voice was raising as he moved closer to Petey.

"So does that mean you _like_ me or not?"

"'Like' is such a loose term, femme-boy. I'd rather say _obsessed_."

Petey's heart stopped as an uneasy knot formed in his stomach. "Ob-obsessed? Why?"

Gary moved closer to him, raising his eyebrows. "You interest me. You're so _easy_ to pick on, Petey. You don't realize just how often you race into my thoughts."

"I feel like you've been ignoring me for a while."

"I could never do such a thing, Petey. I was just making sure you didn't run off to tell your boyfriend Jimmy about any plans I had."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Petey spat. "Jimmy's just my friend."

"Oh, is he? I see you two talking to each other all the time. Probably plotting things together."

"Gary, you're so paranoid. That's why you need to take your meds."

"Shut-_up_!" Gary yelled, only inches away.

Petey looked down, tensing.

Gary suddenly chuckled and sighed. "I'm sorry, Pete. I've had too many things on my mind, alright?"

"You know," Petey said, raising his head but avoiding Gary's eyes. "You're not the only person in this world. Maybe you should think about others before you hurt them."

With that, Petey moved away from Gary, brushing against his shoulder, as he made his way to the bathroom. He heard Gary laugh in annoyance and agitation behind him. When he closed the door of their bathroom he locked it and slid to floor as hot tears rolled down his face. Behind the door, he heard something break and what sounded like a lamp being thrown, along with the sound of banging and papers flying. Petey shivered and moved away from the door. He wouldn't be coming out of the bathroom until Gary calmed down.


	10. Journal Entry III Takedown

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Journal entry, Tuesday May 16__th_

_Gary told me earlier that I needed to stay in our room all night..I don't know why, but he seemed serious. He told me that if I wanted to leave then I could but that I might get hurt..Then he left. What is up with him? I'm afraid of something bad happening. There are guys shouting outside my room and everyone seems to be running outside. What the hell is going on? And to make matters worse, Jimmy isn't anywhere around. I haven't seen him since yesterday, which was when he went to get Russell. Gary's started something...Crap. How could this have happened? I just looked outside a few minutes ago and everyone is beating each other up! There's trash everywhere and even the nerds are beating up on the jocks! I don't want to but I have to get to the root of this. I have to try and stop Gary..He's behind it all..._

Petey put down his notebook and peeked outside his door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made his way outside the dorm and down the walkway. It was raining lightly as he made his way toward the school. Upon approaching, though, he set himself up as a target.

"Hey! Come here shrimp!"

Petey jerked his head around to the source of the sudden voice, only to find Wade Martin behind him, pointing in his direction amid the chaos. Petey turned on his feet and began running as fast as he could toward the school parking lot. He knew that he could get out that way, if the gate wasn't locked. He couldn't believe what Gary had started. And with his sick, twisted mind, no doubt Gary was enjoying every bit.

Petey slowed down as he neared the gate, and placed his hands on his knees. His asthma wasn't helping with trying to get away and the panic of everything going on only made it worse. He knew that Wade was close behind him now. He could hear his footsteps as they ran toward him. He no longer cared now though. A part of him had just been ripped from him; that part of him that cared so much for Gary. That part of him that still didn't want to give up. If he was going to get beat up, why not fight back?

Hearing Wade behind him now, he began to stand up slowly, but when he turned around to face the older bully he shrank. Wade was tall, way taller than Petey, and was overwhelming at that. There was no way he would be able to beat this guy. Instead, he decided to just close his eyes and wait for the punch. He heard Wade laugh darkly, then a wisp of air as the boy's fist collided with his face. The blow was so harsh that it sent Petey stumbling back, nearly falling down. He couldn't just let this bully beat up on him. He had to fight back. Now fuming, and his face burning, Petey shoved Wade back hard.

He immediately regretted that move when Wade punched both of his shoulders. The force was finally enough to knock Petey all the way down to the ground. Just as he had landed, and just as his hands were now scraped and burning from the asphalt, Petey heard a loud noise in the distance. It sounded like something had broken. He thought the worst, thinking that buildings were being vandalized now.

Wade grabbed Petey up by his collar, about to punch him again, when suddenly footsteps were approaching, more than a few.

"Let him go you moron!"

Petey's eyes widened as he recognized Jimmy's voice behind him. Wade was suddenly grabbed by two older guys, and thrown to the ground. When Petey looked over, he saw Jimmy's hand held out for him. He took it as he registered that Jimmy was here to save everything.

"Petey, you okay?" Jimmy asked, his voice rushed.

"Yeah, but you gotta' stop Gary. All hell's let loose, man."

"Right, was just on my way to do that. Get out of here, Pete!" Jimmy called, before turning and running with Russell and a few other guys to the school grounds.

Petey did just that. He ran through the gate that Jimmy had busted through and, taking someone's bike laying on the ground, rode toward the town's nearest police station.


	11. Journal Entry IV

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

This is the last chapter that will contain various game dialogue. In the rest of the story, I'll go into what happens to Gary and Petey after the game.

* * *

_Journal entry, Thursday May 18__th_

_Gary's gone. Jimmy took him down on the roof of the school two days ago. They both landed in Dr. Crabblesnitch's office..where Crabblesnitch was tied up to his chair..Gary..he was so convinced that he had won..that he would get away with everything.._

_Right now I can't stop the tears from flowing..they're going to soak up the page if I don't stop..I just..keep looking at his bed..and I see nothing. No manic figure tossing or turning..and I don't hear him teasing me..Shouldn't I be happy for that? Well, I'm not. I'm not happy that Gary's gone. I cared for him. I wanted to help him! Why didn't he just let me? Why did we end things on such bad terms? Now I may never get to see him again! _

_God I cried so much the night they took him away in handcuffs..__**handcuffs**__...the thing WE had used on Halloween. Back then it was a joke..now it's for real. Jimmy and Crabblesnitch both, along with the school nurse, told the police that Gary had to take meds..that he went off..And I was actually shocked, though a bit relieved, when I heard Jimmy say that something was mentally wrong with Gary. That he needed help rather than jail time. _

_What will they do to him? Give him probation? Make him do community service? Send him to a mental asylum? God I hope they don't send him there..not to Happy Volts..I hear that place is a dump..that patients are treated badly..What's going to happen to him? I feel so out of control right now not knowing what's going to happen to him! What's going to happen!? I hate this! I need to find out..I have to.._

_Which reminds me. I'm the new head boy of the school. Jimmy told Crabblesnitch about me and he appointed me today. I felt honored by both Jimmy and Crabblesnitch, but in all honesty I don't think I'm up to it. No one in this school is going to change. It'll take one glance from Jimmy, who obviously still 'rules' the school, for others to stop bullying each other. The bullying will still go on. But, with me being the head boy, maybe I can talk with Crabblesnitch and he can help me find out where Gary is and what will happen to him. Yeah..I'll ask him tomorrow. _

_Man..I'm writing a lot. I'm trying to keep my mind off of what happened. It's bugging the hell out of me. I want to know where Gary is! I want to know what he's feeling..what's going to happen to him. I don't think that I can even sleep tonight..unless I cry myself to sleep like I did last night. I hate that Gary manipulated everyone, that he did everything that he did..But I still care about him..Even Jimmy told me that he can't really hate Gary..that he knows he has huge mental problems..Jimmy's a really understanding person. It's like he sees two sides of an issue sometimes. Even if he hates one side, it's like he doesn't completely hate it. Maybe it's because he's been on both sides before. Who knows. Maybe he's just trying to make me feel better._

_This is driving me insane. There's something I've wanted to say but I don't know if I can. I keep pushing it away every time I think about it but I can't keep it in anymore. I'm a huge freak for it, too. Like, I think I have even bigger problems than Gary. I have to..yet again I didn't try to take over a school. I wanted to tell Gary something the night that he left. I wanted to so bad, but I was a coward and instead looked away when he walked by me in cuffs.._

_Alright, well, I'll say it. Even if he's not here, I'll say it anyway. I'll say it to his bed..where he used to sleep..where we've kissed..where we..I'll say it aloud...._

"I love Gary Smith."


	12. Asylum Visit

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

I appreciate all the reviews for this story so far! Thanks a bunch guys!

* * *

**Strictly Gary and Petey, Part 2 **

_Two and half months later...._

Petey was nervous as he stood outside the asylum. Visiting hours would be ending soon, but there was no other time of the day for him to visit. And classes got in the way since school had started back. He was the only student at Bullworth who even remotely cared about what had happened to Gary Smith, and the only one who dared visit him at Happy Volts Asylum. Even though Jimmy had rode down with him on their bikes, showing him the shortcut to the mental hospital, he was still alone in his visit. Jimmy didn't care much at all about seeing the boy who had nearly destroyed the school and almost beat him. Still, though, he at least accompanied Petey on the way.

"Go on," Jimmy said, nudging Petey with his elbow.

"I don't know, Jimmy." Petey twisted his fingers over and over, wringing them in his hands.

"Look, I know you like Gary in some really weird and odd way that I don't care to know, but I didn't ride all the way out here with you so you could just turn back. Now go." Jimmy pushed Petey toward the gate before turning on his bike and heading back down the road, no doubt to meet Zoe somewhere.

That left Petey alone now. He gulped as he set his bike against the wall, then turned toward the main gate. A guard let him through, patting him down first before he let him pass. He jumped when he felt the man's hands suddenly pat at his shirt.

"Strict policy now," the guard said, reassuring him. "Can't let kids come in here with knives or explosives or any kind of weapon."

"I understand," Petey replied.

"Go on." The guard pointed his thumb toward the asylum building as he moved back to his previous spot outside the gate.

Petey slowly made his way toward the building, a tight knot forming in his stomach. What would Gary do when he saw him? He longed to hear the verbal abuse again, just once more. He didn't know that he could miss a person so much, along with all their flaws, but he did right now. He had ever since that night in May. He had never cried so much in all his life.

As Petey made his way through the double doors of the building, he winced at the sudden smell that seemed to be flying right at him. Looking around, he noticed that the green walls and floor were dirty. It was also cold, even with it being a hot summer day outside. A big sign stood in the middle of the lobby, showing a map of the asylum. As he examined it, he noticed there were three different blocks: A, B, and C. When he heard a faint scream come from behind the doors that led to the A Block, he looked up with his eyes, his heart nearly stopping.

"Can I help you?" came a voice.

Petey jerked his head around to see a heavy set man standing behind the main desk. "Um," he hesitated. "Yeah, I'm here to visit someone."

"Have you visited at Happy Volts before?" The man's voice was unenthusiastic.

"No," Petey replied.

The man pulled out a few papers and a clipboard. He gave them to Petey before popping a few sunflower seeds into his mouth and moving his chair toward his computer.

"Name of the patient?" the man asked.

"Gary Smith."

The man looked up at Petey with his eyes, his fingers suddenly frozen on the keyboard. Petey blushed and looked away. Was he that bad here?

The man shrugged slightly, his eyes widening as he went back to his typing. "Just fill out those forms there, please."

"Thanks." Petey took the pen attached to the clipboard and printed out his name, along with his address, phone number, age, sex, and other things that involved security details. He signed a few more pages regarding legal issues and finished within a few minutes.

He slid the clipboard under the glass and the man took it, glancing at the name as he did so.

"Alright, Mister Kowalski," the man said, taking a visitor sticker and writing out 'Peter Kowalski' on it with a black marker. "Smith is located on the B Block, cell 2."

The man handed Petey the sticker and he took it, placing it on the right side of his shirt. Then he turned toward the double doors that lead to the A Block. He hesitated as he walked through them. He felt nervous yet excited about seeing Gary. He wanted this, cared for him. He loved him.

He picked up his pace as he thought this, though he wasn't too eager to see him for fear of being rejected. But Gary had told him months ago that he was obsessed with him, which had creeped Petey out yet at the same time made his heart beat fast every time he thought of it. Nearly three months and he was just now getting to see his friend, whom he hoped still thought of him that way too.

When Petey reached the B Block, he began to feel jittery. He passed by cell 6 and then cell 4, peering in at a couple of the patients from the tiny, barred window on their doors. He shivered as he passed them, imagining having to spend nights alone in such a dark, creepy, dirty place. He jumped when he heard a scream down the hall, no doubt on another Block. What the hell kind of place was this? It sounded like a torture chamber. When he finally reached Gary's cell, he bit his lip as he peered through the window.

His heart nearly stopped as he saw Gary, sitting still and slightly slumped on his bed, his arms slung over his knees. It disturbed Petey to see Gary like this. His brown eyes looked distant, lost, as he stared at the wall. It made Petey feel uneasy, as if just looking at him drained life and energy out of his own self.

"You the one visiting Smith?"

Petey jumped and turned toward the sudden voice at his side. "Yeah," he responded. "Yes, sir."

"Yeah, they called me up at the reception desk," the man continued. He pulled out a small ring that held a good number of keys and flipped through them. "I've gotta' unlock the cell for you. Gotta' lock it back when you get in there, too. Rules. There's been too many breakouts over the past year."

Petey immediately thought of Jimmy as he looked down.

"Smith! Got someone here to see you, kid. Look bright and chirpy, won't you?"

The man seemed nice and Petey smiled at least for that. Taking one of the keys, the man unlocked the door and it opened with a rough, dull squeak.

"Alright, kid, he's all yours. Good luck. I'll be over here at the desk should you need me."

"Thanks," Petey said, nodding his head as the man stood aside.

Petey stepped inside the cell and immediately heard the door close shut and lock behind him. Before him was Gary Smith, his body still stiff and slumped. Petey's heart raced as the older boy on the bed slowly turned his head. Upon seeing his brown eyes, which were bloodshot, he held his breath. He didn't seem to appear hostile at least. What was Petey thinking he would do anyway?

Gary raised his brows, as if surprised to see Petey standing there.

"H-Hey, Gary," Petey stuttered, trying to sound enthusiastic as he took a few steps forward. However, he was already failing. His nervousness had taken over. He could have sworn that Gary had smiled, though. No, he wasn't imagining things. Gary _was _smiling, crookedly at him.

"Petey," Gary said gently.

"Long time no see." Petey took another step forward, his face turning pink.

Gary looked away and Petey's heart suddenly sank, until the taller, older boy suddenly rose to his feet. Then his heart seemed to leap into his throat.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Pete."

Petey noticed that Gary had a few cuts on his face, along with a big bruise on his neck. He didn't like that, but ignored it for the time being.

"I know," Petey said. "I wanted to see you."

Gary smiled lightly at him. "Why is that, femme-boy?"

For the first time in his life, Petey smiled at the name. It was something that he had longed to hear from Gary's voice for a long time. "Because I miss you."

Gary raised his brows but his eyes looked tired. "Just couldn't get enough, could you? You addicted to me, Petey?"

_Oh god he's taunting me already..This is the Gary I missed_, Petey thought.

"Already lost for words?"

Petey smiled again. "How are you?" he asked.

Gary suddenly chuckled in annoyance as he popped his neck and rolled his head, as if trying to break any tension there. "Are you seriously asking me that question, Pete?"

"Yes, I want to know how things are here. Are they treating you okay?"

"Aw Petey, you concerned about me?"

"Yes." There was no way he was going to hide his feelings from Gary anymore. None of the 'friends with benefits' crap. He wasn't going to be afraid of spilling what he thought or felt. "I care about you, Gary."

"So that's why you helped Jimmy take me down, right?"

"Gary," Petey sighed. "I never wanted this. You got out of control. You wouldn't take your meds and you let things get to your head. I didn't rat you out of anything. I tried to help stop you so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

"That's what they all say."

"Gary, you know I'm telling the truth!"

"You know what, Pete, you're no different from the rest of them. You don't understand what it feels like to have your mind racing all the time with ideas you don't know how to control."

"Gary, if I didn't understand then I wouldn't be here right now. I wanted to help you. I still do. I don't even think you should be here. I hate that you are. You don't belong here."

"Where do I belong then?"

"With me," Petey replied.

Gary cocked his head to the side but for once he seemed serious. "You know," Gary sighed. "When I told you I was obsessed with you I bet you didn't believe it."

"No..and yes."

Gary smiled softly at him, searching him with his eyes. "Still the same old Petey. You know I don't do anything but think about you all day? When I saw you come in I thought I was dreaming."

Petey looked down, feeling a bit uneasy, but why should he feel that way? Didn't he dream about Gary all day too? It made his heart flutter.

"You have to survive on your thoughts in here," Gary continued. "Or else you'll go crazy. They sent me to an asylum to drive myself mentally insane. And it's slowly working." His words almost came out as a hiss.

"Don't give in, Gary. You'll get out of here soon enough."

"And then what? Go back to live with my parents? Yeah right, Petey, my parents hate me!"

"How could your parents hate you?"

"You're the first visitor I've had in two months. Either my parents don't care or they're afraid of me."

"Maybe they're on vacation?" Petey, who was horrible at joking with people, suddenly cleared his throat, regretting what he said. But it made Gary chuckle darkly. Petey loved hearing Gary's voice again. It was like relief to a stressful day.

"Extended vacation," Gary said, his tone serious again.

"Well," Petey started, giving Gary's shoulder a pat. "I'm here now." Petey couldn't let go once he touched Gary's shoulder. Instead, his hand froze there as he stepped closer. He was surprised at how daring he was being.

Gary glared down at him from shadowed eyes, searching the younger boy before him. "You're still so small, Pete."

Petey rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Gary suddenly ripped his brown eyes away from Petey and stretched his arms, breaking Petey's hand away from him. "So how is the old dump of a school? Jimmy still the 'hot shot' who gets his ass kissed on a daily basis?"

"Well..yeah, if you want to call it that. I'm the-" He cut himself off, thinking of Gary's last day before he was pulled away in cuffs..

"You're the what?" Gary asked, his voice a bit demanding.

"Head boy," he winced, looking down. Until Gary laughed loudly, which made him look right back up, his eyes wide.

"_You're_ the head boy?" Gary laughed again, shaking his head. "I imagine everyone ignores you or makes fun of you."

Petey didn't want to agree but he knew what Gary said was true. Everyone _did_ ignore him, even the students younger than himself, and made fun of him. He looked down, unable to answer.

Gary raised his brows as he caught the younger boy's silent expression. "They _do_ ignore you don't they?" He laughed again and Petey crossed his arms. "I thought three months would have been plenty of time to grow some balls but I guess you failed again didn't you, femme-boy?"

Petey glared up at him, his arms still crossed. "I didn't come here so you could make fun of me, Gary. Look, I know I'm having some trouble with this," he said, walking around Gary's cell. "But Jimmy put me up to it."

"Ah, your boyfriend."

"Jimmy is _not_ my boyfriend."

Gary chuckled as he crossed his arms against his chest. "So you mean to tell me that you haven't met anyone _special_ since I left?"

"No," Petey snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone."

"How come?"

"Good grief, Gary, what is this twenty questions?"

"Why can't you just give an honest answer?"  
"Because I like_ you_, okay? You're the only person I cared about most at that school."

"_Cared_?"

"I still do," Petey corrected himself.

"Why should you or anyone at all care about me?"

"You're my friend."

"Yeah, except you want more." Gary shook his head and looked away. "Well I can't give you more, Pete."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in here and you're out there." His voice was serious again, and his eyes were back on Petey. "Besides, I don't do well in relationships."

"So you've considered it?"

"I've gotta' say, Pete, three months and the first visit I get by you, you start talking to me about mushy romance."

"No," Petey said. "I'm not. I'm just letting you know that I care about you and that..if you ever get out..well, I want to be wherever you are."

"Oh, I'm touched Petey, really," he said sarcastically.

"You know," Petey started, digging his heel against the floor. "You're not very nice, Gary."

"And you're a loser, Petey."

Petey smiled despite the insult. He loved hearing Gary say that. It was like old times all over again, no matter how much he may have disliked it back then. "So," he said, trying to start a new conversation. "What do you do here all day." He walked around the room. There wasn't much to look at. There was a stack of books and paper on Gary's bedside table, along with pencils and erasers.

"You mean besides pacing this dark, grimy room, conversing with crazies, and plotting revenge in my head? Hm, I'd say, nothing."

"Don't they let you go outside?"

"What, like a dog? Yeah, every other day. Train us to crap and take a leak too."

Petey looked around the room, wincing at what Gary said. "Where do you shower?"

Gary rolled his shoulders and looked turned away at that. "There's a big room on this block we go to."

"All of you?"

"Getting sick fantasies in your head already, Pete?"

"Gimme' a break." Petey rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Gary started, crossing his arms as he walked around Petey. "_All_ of us."

Petey stood still as he watched Gary make his way toward his window.

"Guess it's almost time for my dose of _healing power_," Gary said in a sarcastic voice.

Just as Gary sat down on his bed the orderly that had let Petey in appeared in the doorway. "Five minutes til' visiting hours are over. Smith will be taking his medication soon."

Petey turned and nodded his head toward the orderly, who had returned the nod and left through the door just as fast as he had come in.

"Well," Petey sighed. "I just wanted to see you, Gary. See how you were doing. I'd..like to come back next week. If that's okay with you."

Gary cocked his head and smiled crookedly. "If you could, Petey, I'd say come every day. It gets so _boring_ in here and you're the only person who seems to give a damn."

"You know I will. I'll come as often as I can," he said, moving toward his bed to sit next to him. "I'll be back Friday."

"If you don't come I'll be pissed," Gary said, raising his head to look at the ceiling.

Petey shuddered at the thought. "I _will_," he said.

"Maybe you could bring something with you and you could break me out."

"_Gary_."

Gary chuckled lightly. "It's only a joke," he assured, but his dark laugh said otherwise. Petey knew that if he could, Gary would escape.

"Don't get any ideas while I'm gone," Petey said as he stood up.

Gary pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"Well, at least don't _carry_ out any ideas," Petey said, re-phrasing his last comment. He knew that Gary always had ideas.

"Alright, Smith, time for your evening _pill_." Petey turned around to see a different orderly from earlier coming in the cell.

"Bye, Gary," Petey said, giving a hesitant wave as he made his way to the door.

But Gary only stared after him as he left, not speaking a word. His mood seemed to have shifted as the orderly came in and now he looked exactly how he had when Petey first saw him from outside his cell. Distant and lost.

Petey gave a sad look before smiling lightly at him. Another orderly shut the door as Petey stood in the doorway, slamming it in his face. His heart pounded as he peered to look back inside. Gary was no longer looking at the door, but at the wall straight ahead. And he didn't speak a word as the orderlies prepared for his medication.

Petey narrowed his eyes to see what one of the orderlies was holding and they widened when he realized it was a hypodermic needle. He shivered when he saw the orderly pull up Gary's green sleeve. There, on his left arm, were purple, blue, and brown bruises, marking all up his arm. He winced when he saw the orderly wipe his arm down, ready to inject whatever medication he needed.

Before he could see anymore, Petey pulled away and quickly made his way down the B Block. It almost made him sick and he breathed in deep as he walked. He was horrified at seeing the bruises on his friend. No, not just his friend, but his loved one. How could they do this to him? Inject him day after day, and add more bruises to his body? No wonder he seemed so much more tolerable.

Now Petey saw why Gary hated medication. Even though he had taken pills before, those pills had made a bruise on the inside of his body, where Petey couldn't see. But now, with him taking injections, the bruises were physically visible, and now Petey saw exactly why Gary hated his meds: Because it changed who he was and made him feel lost.


	13. Healing

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

**

**Friday, August 11****th, 2006**

Petey took a deep breath as he pulled open the heavy door of the asylum. Feeling jittery again, he made his way to the front desk. Today felt better than his last visit, but he was still a bit nervous.

"Ah, back again?" asked the man behind the desk, the same one that had collected Petey's information before.

Petey smiled lightly, feeling nervous. "Yes, sir. Do I need to sign in?"

"The clipboard is there. Just sign your name and I'll give you a visitor's sticker. Peter, is it?"

"Yes, sir. Peter Kowalski."

Petey took a pen from the desk and signed his name in an empty space on the paper, along with the date and time. When he finished he put down the pen and took the sticker from the man behind the desk, who gave him a smile.

"Smith again? He'll be in the rec hall."

"Thanks," Petey said, and hurried away. He had managed to get to the asylum earlier than last time so he would have more time to spend with Gary. School let out at 3:30 but Petey liked getting his homework done right away. However, he would push back that time if he got to see Gary.

He shoved his hands in his beige pockets as he made his way to the rec hall, which he assumed was where the patients got to read books and play board games. He coughed, making a face. He couldn't really see Gary doing that.

When he reached the rec hall he looked around. There were about six patients in all, along with two orderlies in the room. Petey spotted Gary just as one came up to him.

"You here to visit someone?" the orderly asked with a sigh.

"Yeah..Gary Smith," Petey hesitated, his face growing red.

The orderly raised a brow but looked to the side. "He's over there," he mumbled. "Sitting area's over there." He pointed his thumb to the lounging chairs and couch.

"Thanks," Petey said, turning his head as the orderly left.

When Petey focused his eyes on Gary, his heart nearly stopped. The older boy he had come to visit was sitting at a small, round table with two other patients – both of them middle-aged by the looks of it – playing cards. Petey could feel Gary's dark eyes on him as he made his way to the table. As he came nearer, the older brunette set down his cards on the table, a smirk on his face.

"He cheated!" one of the men at the table snapped. He looked the oldest of the three and was balding on his head.

"Isn't that how you play this game?" Gary asked, still watching Petey as he finally made his way to the table beside him.

"Listen here you little punk, you've won ten games! Give someone else a chance."

"You're right," Gary said, now averting his eyes to the man. "You old farts are too boring to play with. It took you ten games to figure out I was cheating every time. So-o-"

"_Old fart?_ I'll show you old fart!" The man stood up but Gary just sat there, his arms crossed against his chest, as the two orderlies came over to arm the man.

"Smith," one of snapped. "You have a visitor. Get up and go or we'll send you to your cell!"

"Whatever you say," Gary said nonchalantly, getting up calmly from his chair and looking over at Petey.

Petey grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the scene, walking with him until they stopped at the couch. Forgetting everything behind them, Petey let go of his arm and sat down. He noticed that Gary had on a gray long-sleeved shirt, which made him frown. No doubt the orderlies made him wear it to disguise the bruises.

"How are you today, Gary?" Petey asked.

"I seemed good, until you walked in."

"What?" Petey narrowed his eyes in confusion and surprise.

Gary chuckled. "The bastard wanted to pick a fight with me, right when you showed up."

"So that makes it _my_ fault?"

"Yeah," he said, but his voice sounded sarcastic.

Petey sighed and thought to humor him for once. "Well I'm sorry, I'll never let it happen again. In fact, I won't come anymore if it means good luck for you."

Gary pursed his lips, like he was chewing at his cheek. "Yeah right, you're the only breath of fresh air I get in here."

"Well that's good," Petey said. "Then I'll come more often."

Gary looked over at him and smirked. "Nice shirt," he said, his voice a bit sarcastic.

Petey blushed lightly and scratched his neck, unsure of what to say. He had thought the blue, short-sleeved Bullworth polo was nice, but of course Gary always had something to say. At least it wasn't pink. "Yeah well.." he drifted off.

"You came early today," Gary said, glaring ahead at the TV that was turned off, his back slightly slumped as his hands hung loosely between his legs.

"Well, I wanted to make sure we had enough time to spend together."

"Why are you really here, Petey?" Gary suddenly asked.

Petey was at a loss of words and was barely able to think before Gary continued.

"Did someone pay you to come see me? Come laugh at me? Ridicule me? Was it your boyfriend Jimmy? What?"

Petey grinded his teeth together, fuming on the inside. "Okay, first off," he started. "Jimmy is _not_ my boyfriend. And if you want proof of that then I can take a picture of him and Zoe kissing, alright?"

"So you say," Gary said, leaning back into the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"Second," Petey continued. "I came here because you're still my friend. It doesn't matter to me what happened. I feel..better when I see you."

Gary looked over at him, a casual, crooked smile playing on his lips. "I swear there's no other person in the world like you, Pete. Everyone else hates me. I thought you would too when they dragged me from the school that night."

"I..I broke down that night," he said softly, bowing his head.

Gary raised his brows slowly. "You _broke_ down? Like in _tears_?"

"Just forget it," Petey said.

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you cry?"

"Because I didn't want you to go," he sighed. "Go ahead, okay? Just go ahead and make fun of me. I don't really care anymore."

Gary chuckled as he turned his head back to look at the motionless TV. "I'm not going to make fun of you, Pete. I find it highly amusing, though. And dorky."

"Gary," Petey said. "You know I like you. That never stopped when you left."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible," he said, smirking as he held his head high.

"You are to me."

"Yeah, well everyone else thinks otherwise."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks?"

Gary sighed heavily before turning to look at Petey again. "They try to break you in here. They break your mentality, make it worse. It's hell torture staying in that cell all the time. But sometimes I prefer to be alone than in here with all the psychos."

"Man," Petey said. "If I could get you out of here I would."

"Just act crazy and you can room with me."

"Not a bad idea if I get to be with you."

"No," Gary said, suddenly shaking his head. "You really wouldn't want to be in here. Trust me."

"Well I.." he cut himself off, unable to bring it up.

"What?" Gary asked, glaring him down.

"Well," Petey hesitated. "I..saw your arm the other day before I left."

Gary nodded his head up and looked away.

"How can they give you so many bruises and be fine with it?" he whispered.

"Just leave it alone, Petey," Gary said harshly, glaring at him with a fire in his eyes. "They don't like me here. It doesn't bother them. Doesn't bother me either, but _they_ bother me."

"They bother you because they seem fine with it?"

"Yes, they're morons. Everyone likes to think they care. They pick and choose who they like and dislike right off the bat in here."

"A few don't seem to mind you."

"They fake, Petey, all of them."

Petey didn't know whether to believe Gary or not. He had lied several times before, but on this he wanted to believe him. Something didn't feel quite right at Happy Volts. Petey suddenly looked around him and he shrank when he saw one of the orderlies watching them.

Gary saw Petey's reaction and his eyes darkened.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Petey asked.

"We can go back to my cell if you ask them."

"Okay," he said, getting up.

* * *

The door shut and bolted loudly, locking both of them inside Gary's cell. Now they were alone now, something Petey had wanted.

Gary, his back to Petey, slid his hands through his hair, which had grown out a bit but looked like it got trimmed when needed. Petey knew that move, the way that he slid his hands through his dark tendrils, the way that he seemed so tense yet antsy. Gary was impatient about something.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked.

Gary turned around, suddenly looking tired. "I feel nervous when locked in a cage."

"It's okay," Petey reassured. "You're doing fine. Just hold out a little longer."

"Till what? I can go back _home_?"

"What if-what if I could get you back into Bullworth?"

Gary suddenly paused, then laughed loudly. "Are-are you kidding?" he said, unable to speak fully from laughing.

"Gary, I'm the head boy. All I'd have to do is say that I think you're well enough to be accepted back."

"You just showed me how pathetic you still are, Pete."

"Gary, I'm being serious. What other school is going to accept you?"

"_Not _Bullworth."

"I can try. At least let me-"

"Listen, _Petey_, even if you could get me back to that dump of a school what makes you think I'd want to go back?"

"It's better than living with your parents."

"Hm, let's weigh the odds," Gary said, scratching his chin. "Live with my parents who hate me or live at Bullworth, where the entire student body hates me."

"Well, that's not entirely true. _I_ don't hate you," Petey said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah and that's not saying much."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Petey muttered, his face in a frown.

"I love messing with you Pete," Gary said, moving toward him. "You're so easy to get to."

"Don't remind me."

"Just tell me one thing."

"W-what?" Petey hesitated.

"Have you _kissed_ anybody since I left?"

"What? No," Petey said, crossing his arms.

"Not even 'Jimmy'?" he mocked. He couldn't even stand saying the other boy's name.

"Gary I told you, I don't like Jimmy. Never have, never will. Period."

"Do you think of me late at night?"

"Um..well, sometimes," Petey said, hesitating a bit.

"Do you get off to thinking about me?"

"That's a bit much," he said, his face burning now.

"It's not like we haven't done whatever sick fantasy rolls into your mind."

Petey looked down at that, remembering.

"The only thing I regret about that night is that it was dark." Gary moved in closer to Petey until he could feel the heat radiating off him.

Petey was at a loss of words, once again. With Gary so close, he just wanted to take the older boy and hug him. He turned around to see if anyone was near the door but was immediately pulled back around, only to feel Gary's lips against his. He didn't try and move, but welcomed the tingling, blood-rushing feelings suddenly coursing through his body. It had been fast, but before his mind could register that Gary had pulled away, the taller brunette leaned his head back down to collect his lips again, this time pushing his tongue inside his mouth.

Petey was bursting inside, with a mixture of different emotions. Emotions that had been locked away for so long. As he rolled his own tongue around in Gary's mouth he grabbed onto his arm, which made Gary draw back, parting their lips, and wince slightly.

Petey looked up at him with a frown as he let go. "Let me see," he said, pulling up Gary's left sleeve.

"No," Gary snapped, grabbing Petey's wrist.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't handle it, femme-boy."

"Come on, Gary, just let me look. I've already seen it."

"Then why do you need to look? Just leave it alone, I'm not a statue to gape at."

Petey swallowed and sighed quietly. "Gary, I didn't mean it that way. I just..want to share it with you."

Gary cocked an eyebrow at that. "No wonder the nerds wouldn't let you in their clique. You _are_ weird."

Petey looked down and cocked his head.

"Alright, if it makes you happy," Gary sighed, pushing up his sleeve.

Petey's eyes were suddenly transfixed on the colorful bruises on Gary's arm. If he stared long enough he would cry, which was something he didn't want to do in front of Gary, but he also couldn't tear his eyes from the array of discolored flesh.

Reaching out, he took Gary's forearm in his hand. Holding it gently, he traced a bruise with his thumb. Gary didn't wince but when Petey looked up he saw the taller brunette look away. When Petey looked back down he raised his brows slowly. Was he giving Gary goosebumps? The only time he had ever given him goosebumps was that stormy night in March.

"I hate this," Petey whispered, on the verge of tears.

"I knew you were going to cry," Gary said, looking away as he pulled his sleeve down roughly.

"I'm not," Petey said in defense, but he looked away and took a step back.

"Hey," Gary suddenly whispered. "Look at me, Pete."

Petey shivered at his dark tone but he looked up, still trying to hold back hot tears.

Gary, however, found Petey's whiny mood amusing. "I've never seen someone get so upset over me."

"Well," Petey said gently, his eyes red and puffy. "I told you I care about you. It makes me angry," he went off, clenching his fists.

Gary rolled his eyes as he chewed at his cheek. "I swear I'm fine, Petey. Will you just calm down? You're acting like a cry baby."

"You know what, Gary?" Petey started, tears now rolling down his cheeks. "I don't care what you think. I don't care if I'm a cry baby. It's who _I_ am and there's nothing anybody is going to do to change it. I'm_ me_ and I'm proud of it." He took a deep breath and blew it out as he closed his eyes, his face hot and wet now.

Gary only raised his brows as he smirked down at Petey. "Well, I gotta' say, you sure are cute when you get mad."

Petey refrained from smiling at that but when he looked up at Gary he couldn't help the tugging feeling at the corner of his mouth. He nodded and sniffed, trying to break away his own smile. Then, so suddenly, he felt Gary's finger under his chin. He met his brown eyes when the taller boy lifted his face to look at him. Closing his eyes, Petey felt Gary's thumb wipe away a tear, and replace it with his lips.

Without thinking, Petey laid his head against Gary's chest and wound his arms around his lean waist. He prepared for the worst, to feel Gary push him away, but instead he only felt two arms embrace him back, though they were hesitant.

Petey smiled as he felt Gary's arms around him, and he almost cried again when he heard the sound of Gary's heart beating steadily. He felt lukewarm, unlike Petey, who felt quite cool. He couldn't understand why Gary was being so affectionate toward him all of a sudden. This was something they had never done before, hugging. It was a great feeling, though, and he felt on fire.

Gary suddenly swallowed hard. Petey smiled as he felt the big lump against his ear and nestled his face into the gray fabric of Gary's shirt. Then he felt Gary's arms and hands tighten against him, which made Petey sigh.

"Too bad we're not completely alone right now," Gary said, his voice low.

"Yeah," Petey replied. It was the only thing he had to say at the moment.

"You're so small, Petey," Gary said, crossing his arms against Petey's upper back. "Hard to believe you're the same age I am."

"Yeah, I'll never grow."

"Well, some parts of you will," he said with a laugh, which made Petey blush. He knew the intended phrase there. "Some of those parts already work good, too. Like right now."

Petey grinded his teeth and suddenly pushed away, more out of embarrassment.

Gary chuckled lightly. "Didn't mean to scare you off."

"You didn't. Just took me by surprise," he said, clearing his throat as he rubbed at his neck. "So what do you do in here to pass the time?" Despite not wanting to, he shifted the conversation. They weren't exactly alone. If one of the orderlies came in while they were being 'intimate', it may cause a big scene.

"They give us books, which can get awfully boring, so I just draw in them."

Petey's eyes widened. "You're drawing in your books?" he asked, his voice a excited.

Gary made a face like he was mocking him, then he shook his head as he made his way to his nightstand. "Yes, you art freak, I draw in books. Actually-" He paused as he leaned against his nightstand." Besides that, I started something new that's very entertaining."

"What?" Petey asked.

Gary chuckled as he looked at him. "I replace many of the words in these books with others. It makes the story so much more..amusing."

"What kind of stuff do you put in there?" Petey asked, curious.

"Oh, you know, anything really. Sometimes the main character gets in a bloody fight or says some nasty things or something random will come into the picture. It's very entertaining, you should try it sometime."

"Gary," Petey started. "What else do you do? They have to let you do something besides doodle and make mad libs."

"Well, there's the rec hall, which is full of old bastards that probably can't even get it up anymore. Which you've seen."

"And?" Petey asked, wanting him to continue.

"And there's the front lawn where we get to see our life behind a barbed wire fence. And therapy, of course."

"Therapy?"

"Yeah, 'group therapy'," he said, emphasizing with his fingers. "I have to go five times a week."

"Well, what do you do in there?" Petey asked, moving to sit on his bed.

"What do you think, Petey? We sit in there and 'talk' out our 'feelings' to one another. I've never felt so pathetic in my entire life than when I'm in there."

"You're not crazy, Gary," Petey said, his hands gripping the edge of the bed. "You just need a little help."

Gary rolled his eyes and looked at Petey angrily. "Doesn't everyone need help? Even _you_ need help, Petey."

"You're probably right. I mean, look at me, everyone laughs at me."

"That's because you don't have the balls to stand up for yourself."

"But isn't that what makes us different? If everyone were the same then it'd be a boring world."

"Of course it would. And if you were as tough as Jimmy then I wouldn't like you."

Petey raised his brows. "But you always said you wanted to 'toughen' me up when you messed with me."

"Yeah, that was just me messing with you to do it, and telling Jimmy that as an excuse so he'd leave us alone."

"So you were just a bully to me because it was fun," he stated. He meant for it to be a question, but already knew the answer.

"You catch on quick."

"Well gee, Gary, what do you want me to do? Toughen up or be a weak dork?"

"I want," Gary started, crossing his arms across his chest. "You to be who you are. I never wanted you to be tougher than me because one, I don't like the competition, and two, even if you were tougher you still wouldn't be tougher than me."

Petey sighed and rolled his eyes. "You've got a point, I guess. Is that why you hate Jimmy so much?"  
"I despise him."

"Okay.." Petey said, trailing off.

They fell silent for a few seconds before Gary moved off the nightstand and sat beside Petey on the bed. Both of them sat there quietly, looking ahead without speaking, but Petey could feel some kind of tension coming from Gary. He seemed a bit restless.

"Petey," Gary said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I um-I never meant to, you know," he wrestled with the words as he scratched his nose.

Petey looked over at him, wondering what it was he was finding so hard to say.

"I never meant to 'hurt' you, or anything like that," he said, looking away.

"What do you mean?"

Gary sighed. "You always have to make things difficult, don't you? I mean, 'leading' you on or whatever. I never meant to do that."

"Are you apologizing?"

Gary chewed at his lip as he looked ahead, his palms together between his knees. "Yeah, I guess. With other people I never really cared. Caring isn't something I'm good at, even with people I should care about. But with you, it's different."

Petey swallowed hard and looked down, fighting the butterflies in his stomach.

"I didn't know how much I actually cared for you until you were gone," he continued. "When I saw less of you at the school, I felt something bothering me, but I didn't know what it was at the time. And when I came here, I realized what it was. The only thing that bothered me besides wanting to smash Hopkins' face in was not being able to see you. And I _never_ get bothered about not seeing people. I don't even care about half of anyone I know. Just you. And it still drives me insane how much I care about you. I can't seem to figure it out."

Petey didn't know what to say so instead he placed his hand on Gary's. Both of them were still and quiet now, but Petey swore he could hear Gary's heart beating rapidly against his chest. As he squeezed Gary's hand, the other boy squeezed back. He smiled as the butterflies seemed to fly up his stomach and out of his mouth. He was getting somewhere with Gary, a place he had longed to be for months, almost a year.

They stayed that way for a while, their hands in each other's as they sat there, still and silent. Petey was watching the door from the corner of his eye. He didn't want an orderly to walk in on them like this. He also knew that all it would take was a glance at each other for them to kiss. And with them on the bed, that wasn't such a good idea. Petey was ecstatic about Gary opening up to him and revealing that, despite his flaws that were still there, he did care about him. And that scared him and made him happy. It scared him because he wondered how long this 'caring' would go on for and it made him happy because Gary was finally giving him the affection he wanted from him.

When Petey heard an orderly coming by the door he pulled his hand away from Gary's and stood up.

"Guess you'd better go, femme-boy, so you don't have to watch them give me my daily medicine," Gary said, looking up at him.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't they have a limit on how many days you can visit a week?"

"I don't know," Petey shrugged. "I didn't even know I could come in your cell with you. Didn't think that was allowed."

"Well this isn't the best 'hospital' around, as you can see. They don't exactly follow the rules around here. Besides, they _know_ I wouldn't physically hurt anyone."

"Alright, Smith, get ready for your medication," an orderly called from the door, sounding rather annoyed.

Petey sighed. "I'll see about coming tomorrow. If I can't then I'll be back Monday."

"Two whole days without Petey," Gary said, clicking his tongue. "Whatever will I do?"

"Maybe you could think about me," Petey suggested.

"In more ways than one," Gary smirked, smiling crookedly.

Petey blushed but he smiled. "I'll see you later, Gary."

"Later, femme-boy," he called, popping his neck.

Petey made his way out the door as the orderly opened it, and rushed quickly down the hallway before he could see another orderly walk in with Gary's _medication._


	14. Information

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**One of the major things I edited in this chapter was the orderly's name. He was Rick before, but I changed it to Theo, specifically because that is the name of a real orderly in the game and because I just didn't like the name for him.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Monday, August 14****th 2006**

"Come on Gary, focus," Petey said as they sat on a bench outside the asylum.

Gary rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't, femme-boy." His voice was harsh, but he seemed too tired to put any force behind his words.

"What the hell did they dope you up on?" Petey asked.

Gary's head nodded to the side as he looked up at Petey, and forced his eyes open.

"Maybe I should go before you fall asleep."

"You could at least walk me back to my cell," he slurred, his eyes narrowed sleepily.

"I don't know if you should be walking around here like this. Jeez Gary, why'd they put you out here if they knew you were going to be this groggy?"

"Don't ask _me_," Gary said in defense. "_They're_ the ones who run this shit-hole."

"Okay, come on," Petey sighed, taking Gary's wrist in his hand as he stood to his feet.

"Oooh," Gary started, moving in close to Petey. "I like when you touch me like that." His voice sounded childish and there was a slight crack in his throat as he got excited, as if he were a school boy in middle school.

Petey bit his lower lip but calmly told himself it was the medicine making him act the way he was. As he made his way toward the building, he noticed a burly, middle-aged orderly with shaggy brown hair nearby. Petey went up to him directly and asked if Gary could go back to his cell.

"He's supposed to remain outside for another thirty minutes," the orderly said.

"Well," Petey started. "He's going to pass out if he stays out here."

"Look kid, we never know when Smith lies to us, so it's better that he just stays out here until it's time for him to go in."

Petey looked down, trusting that what the orderly said was true. Gary had lied many times before. No doubt he did it in the asylum too. For all he knew, he could be faking. Then again, all the workers at the asylum were shady themselves.

"Well, why not just give in to him?"

The orderly laughed deep in his throat. "Because he's too damn much for us," he said, nodding his head at Gary, who was busy looking up at the sky and smiling.

"You chose this job, at an asylum. Isn't that where mentally dangerous people usually go? And yet you can't handle Gary?"

"It isn't that we can't handle him. He's just too much of a nuisance. Every patient here is. None of them change. We're basically baby-sitting them until they're released or exchanged to another ward. Smith isn't dangerous in here. We know his record though, and most of the time we have to isolate him."

"Why?"

The orderly shook his head. "You're asking too many questions I can't give the answers to right now."

Petey sighed and looked down, then he felt something jab at his back. He turned halfway around to see Gary poking him with his fingers.

The orderly made an awkward face at the act, then shook his head. "All I know is, many of the orderlies haven't minded you coming around here lately."

"How come?" Petey asked, swatting away Gary's hands as he poked at his shoulders.

"'Cause Smith's been acting better since you've been visiting. He hasn't given us any trouble all weekend."

"Come on," Petey said. "How do you know it's not just the therapy or something?"

The orderly raised his brows. "I'll let you in on a little something, kid. Most of us knew who you were before you came. Smith talked about you often. Thought you were just a part of his imagination for a while there."

Petey looked down, no longer feeling Gary's fingers poking him. _Oh god, what the hell did he tell them?_ Petey thought. He suddenly blushed red.

"You're the only visitor that Smith's gotten in the past two months," the orderly continued.

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Petey's face was still burning.

"Look kid, if you want to talk more later, you can catch me around 5:30. That's when I take my break."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Petey asked. "Give personal information, that is."

The orderly laughed and he crossed his arms. "You seem important enough. If you want to know more about Smith because you just care that much, then I'll let you in on some things. I think some of it would help."

"Okay," Petey said, smiling. "Alright, thanks."

"No problem kid." The orderly suddenly raised a brow and shook his head. "Now we've really gotta take him inside."

"Why?" Petey asked, concerned.

The orderly pointed behind him.

Petey turned, his eyes widening when he saw Gary passed out against the hedges.

* * *

"I don't know what they gave him before he got outside but it knocked him out alright," the orderly started, walking with Petey as he came from Gary's cell, a few more orderlies taking over after he left. "This isn't the best facility," he mumbled.

"Will he be alright?" Petey asked, concerned as he looked behind him.

"Don't you worry about Smith, he's fine. Probably tried a new medication on him. By the way, the name's Theo."

"I'm..Pete," he said, no longer wanting to be preferred to as 'Peter', like on his name tag.

"Nice to meet you, Pete," Theo said

As they made their way to the rec room, or lounge area, Petey looked around. There were a few orderlies walking around with papers, all of them too pre-occupied to notice either one of them in the room. The place seemed unorganized, and most of the employees unfriendly.

"Here's the thing," Theo started, getting a paper cup and filling it with water from the water jug. "Me and some of the staff here think you're helping Smith out. You've been doing us a favor."

"I've only been here twice. Well, not counting today," Pete said.

"Yeah, but you'd be surprised just how much of a mood swing Smith's had since then." He paused to take a gulp of water. "Besides, I told you we knew about you already. When you showed up, a lot of us were kind of shocked. We thought you didn't exist."

"Well, here I am," Petey said, half laughing.

"We also wondered why anyone from Bullworth Academy would visit Smith. Everyone should hate him for what he did there."

"I don't," Petey said. "He's my friend."

"Well, you're the only one he's got." Theo crumpled up the paper cup and threw it away before turning toward the A Block.

Petey walked alongside him until they got to the lobby, where Theo clocked out in the employee room. Petey signed himself out before waiting outside the building. He didn't think Gary would be awake before visiting hours were over. When Theo came out, Petey walked alongside him again. When they were outside the fence, the burly orderly stopped and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one, he lit it and blew out a breath of smoke, which made Petey look away.

"Gary's very..unique," Theo started, using Gary's first name now instead of his last. "He's been diagnosed with many disorders. The doctors still don't know what to label him, at such a young age. But so far he's been diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder and Sociopathy, which are mental disorders connected to Psychopathy. And let me tell you, after looking at his records and having to deal with him, he's a psychopath alright."

"Sounds kind of scary when you throw them all out there like that," Petey said, looking down.

"Personally, people like Gary aren't particularly people I'd want to be friends with, and many doctors and experts will tell you to stay away from them. But if they drag _you_ into _their_ life, and then they hang on like Gary's seems to do to you, well, hard to stop." He inhaled deeply on his cigarette.

"But that's the thing," Petey started. "I've been out of his life for three months. _I_ dragged myself back into _his _life."

"Why?" Theo asked calmly.

"Because-because he's my friend."

"And did he treat you like your friend when he hung around you?" He looked down at Petey, his brows raised.

Petey sighed. "No, not how a _normal_ friend would. I don't know. It was always weird with Gary. Most of the time he mocked me or bullied me, and probed too much into my personal life. And other times, well, he seemed to care."

"Psychopaths tend to have a lack of empathy and can put-on very well."

"I know, but there were times when he actually saved my butt from getting beat."

Theo snorted in amusement. "Like when?" he asked.

"Well," Petey began, scratching his neck. "Last year, around Halloween, we were playing some pranks around the school. When we were walking back to our dorm, some of the guys on the football team started messing with us. Gary got cocky with them and when one of them punched me he grabbed him off and started beating the crap out of him."

Theo's brows perked up but he didn't seem too surprised.

"That same night, on our way back," Petey continued. "He asked me if I was alright. I was surprised that he actually seemed to care but it almost sounded like it was forced, as if he had struggled to actually say it. And then I got to thinking later on, and I wondered if he had only said it because it was the 'normal' thing to say to someone. I don't know," Petey finished, sighing.

"People like Gary tend to obsess over certain things," Theo began. "Sometimes those things can be people. In your case, his obsession may be you. And when psychopath's like Gary obsess over people, they can become defensive. In some cases, it's almost as if they make their obsession their obligation or responsibility to protect, even if they don't seem to care that much. But, if you're not careful, the obsession can become dangerous."

Petey swallowed hard. "You know, the thing that scares me is, Gary's told me that before."

"Told you what?"

"That he's obsessed with me."

"Well, just tell me this much. What _really_ keeps you coming back here to see him?"

"I-I can't say."

"Listen, kid, I'm around these maniacs almost every day. I've heard everything there is to know so nothing should come as a shock to me. You might as well spill it because fact is, I may know more than you think."

Petey didn't want to tell this stranger about his feelings toward Gary, but he also felt like he was being manipulated. Apparently the orderlies learned a lot from their mental patients. "Gary is more than just a-a friend," Petey muttered.

"Mmhm." Theo nodded for him to go on, knocking off his cigarette.

"I like him," Petey said, his face burning red. "A lot."

"There's a phrase for that," Theo started, squinting his eyes against the evening sun. "It's called 'mad love'."

"I'm not in love with him," Petey said in defense. "But I do care for him. I always have. I tried helping him before he landed himself in here."

"Ever thought about becoming a psychiatrist?"

"Well, no," Petey said, standing up straight. "But that's beside the point."

"How about this," Theo said, looking down as he put out his cigarette. "If you want Gary out of here, then just keep coming when you can."

"You just don't like dealing with him," Petey said, crossing his arms.

"What do you think, kid? We're all underpaid here and it's not the best facility in the state. I think if Gary is put under tight regulations for his medication and restricted to certain things, then he'd be able to function better out here. But he needs someone he trusts to tell him that."

"I don't know if he'd trust me after what happened at the school. And he doesn't like his meds. In his cell he's made to take them. Out in the real world he can stop taking them, just like he did last year."

"Not if he's forced."

"What're you going do, shove them down his throat?" Petey was getting angry.

"Dammit, kid, calm down. It would be hard in the real world so it may come to threats or bribes. If he refuses to take his meds, then they'll send him back here, or to some other mental hospital. But if he does, well, he'll get to live like a normal human being again."

"Gary's never going be normal," Petey mumbled. He sighed as he leaned back against the fence.

"Look," Theo started. "If you want, when the time is right, I can try and help you put him back in Bullworth Academy. But that means you have to help get through to him."

"Yeah right, he doesn't want to go back there, even if we could get him there."

"I have a feeling that he'll go wherever you are," he said, looking over at Petey, his arms crossed.

Petey turned around and looked through the fence at the building ahead. He didn't want Gary to rot in there and possibly get worse than he already was. This asylum was doing him more harm than good and if he wanted to save him then he had to go along with Theo, the only adult who seemed to understand.

Something suddenly sparked deep inside Petey, changing his view. What if he really could get through to Gary? Enough to get him out of the asylum and into the Academy? Theo was suddenly a savior to him. With him, he really could help get Gary back at Bullworth, even if he didn't want to go back. Still, it was either that, his home, or the asylum. And Petey knew which one he'd pick.

Petey stood straight and held his chin high before looking over at Theo. "Alright," he said, nodding his head. "If you help me, I'll help you."


	15. Painful

**A/N: Chapter Edited. ****I'm loving the reviews so thank-you all so much.**

* * *

**Tuesday, August 15****th ****2006**

Thunder boomed loudly outside the asylum as the door of Gary's cell opened with a noisy screech.

"Hey, Gary," Petey said, smiling as he made his way through the doorway and into the cell.

"Femme-boy," Gary muttered, turning around from his spot at the window.

The door shut behind them with a _thud_ and clicked as it locked. Petey had a sudden urge to hug Gary but decided against it. His smile, however, didn't fade as he saw how Gary seemed to be in a good mood.

"How are you feeling today?" Petey asked.

"Well, it's storming, so pretty good," he replied. "And since you're here I feel great now."

Petey looked down, trying to force back his smile. "You like the thunder and rain?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gary said, crossing his arms against his chest. "Reminds me of you."

Petey bit his lip at his comment. He knew what the older boy had meant by that.

Gary chuckled lightly as he moved closer to Petey. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Unless you didn't like it that night."

"No I..I did like it," Petey said, his face turning red now. "The thunder." He smiled lightly before looking down.

Gary glared down at him, a half smile playing on his lips.

Despite loving that lopsided smile, Petey changed the subject. "So," he started, "What did you do today?"

Gary raised his brow, amused at Petey's attempt to change the conversation. "I had 'group therapy'."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, I listened to a couple of guys spill their guts about stupid feelings they had toward the people they hurt or something. Pathetic if you ask me."

"Talking out things with someone doesn't make someone pathetic, Gary," Petey assured.

Gary snorted, a bit offended. "What's it to you, _Petey? _You don't have to talk to those stuck up tightwads who call themselves 'therapists'. They're just getting paid to listen and give whatever advice they learn in those damn books they read."

"They're only trying to help you."

"They're not helping me," Gary said, getting a bit riled up. "They're just doing what all the other doctors do. They send you to therapy, dope you up on meds, tell you everything will be alright, then they strap you down to your bed and lock you in a cage to make sure you don't get away. Not my idea of 'helping', Pete."

The thunder boomed again outside, silencing both of them. Petey looked down and said nothing. Gary's mood seemed to have shifted within seconds, from good to sour. Guess he had assumed wrong.

"Not like it matters," Gary muttered.

Petey rolled his eyes. "Of course it matters, Gary. Your mental well being is important."

"Is that _all_ I am to you? To everyone? Just some nut-case that happens to see things in a different perspective?"

"No, no, I didn't say that."

"You're suggesting that my thoughts and ideas are all wrong, simply because they're different."

"You're taking what I said completely out of context. Just calm down, Gary."

"Why should I?" he asked, his voice getting deeper as he stood taller.

"Because I don't want to fight." Petey looked down. He hoped that Gary would get the hint and just drop it for once.

Gary suddenly chuckled darkly and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I guess I just get a little-"

"Paranoid?" Petey finished it for him before he even had the time to get it out.

"Well, look at you," Gary started, that sarcastic tone in his voice. "Looks like you know me better than I do."

"No, I don't. Can you just drop it, man?"

Gary laughed deep in his throat and looked away. "Sure," he said rudely.

With Gary's mood still sour and beginning to frustrate him, Petey decided that now wouldn't be the best time to bring up getting him back into Bullworth. So instead he quickly racked his brain for something to talk about other than the asylum.

"I egged the girls dorm the other day," he blurted out, so suddenly that it sliced the silent air with an awkwardness. He laughed softly, hoping to release the tension between them.

Gary only narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "What a random outburst, Petey," he said, standing tall as he moved closer to him. "Got anymore?"  
"Well, we used to do stuff like that. So I thought I'd just-"

"You thought you'd share a 'glorious moment' in which you thought of me and carried out my plans," Gary said, a bit sarcastically as he came to a stop only inches away from the shorter boy.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Petey said. Gary was close now and it was making him nervous.

"So which is it, Pete? Was it because you wish to carry out my schemes and plans or was it because you really, honestly, _truly_ care for me and miss me?"

Petey knew that he was being sarcastic but he also knew that Gary had a funny way of getting a response he was honestly looking for. And Petey would be truthful with him. "I honestly, _truly_ care for you, Gary," he said, looking up into the taller boy's brown eyes. "And I miss you."

Gary smiled crookedly as a soft laugh escaped his throat. The thunder outside boomed suddenly, making Petey jump in his place and shut his eyes.

"A bit jumpy, aren't you?" Gary asked, his brows raised.

"You know me."

"Yeah, I _do_."

Petey bit his lip at that. "Gary," he started. "What happened yesterday? I was a bit worried."

"I don't know, what happened?"

"Gary, I'm being serious."

"So was I, femme-boy. I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I came to see you but you passed out on me, outside."

Gary raised his brows, an amused look on his face. "You did? I thought maybe I had just dreamed about you."

"I guess they gave you too much medication or something," Petey said softly, looking down.

"Why the long face, little Pete?" Gary asked, glaring down at him.

"Nothing. I just don't like you being on medication."

Gary snorted, which made Petey look up at him. "Come _on_, Pete, you expect me to believe that? You never stopped telling me to take my meds when I was in school."

"Yeah, but this is different. Look what they've done to your arm." He lifted up the sleeve of Gary's shirt.

"I've seen it," Gary growled, gripping Petey's wrist away from his arm.

Petey looked up at him and swallowed hard. "When you get out," he whispered. "Where will go?"

"I thought we already talked about this," Gary hissed, still holding Petey's wrist tightly in his hand. "They're not going to let me out on my own, that's for sure."

"What if you come back to Bullworth?" He couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"Petey, do you want me to look like a bloody pulp from what those kids will do to me if I go back?"

Petey looked down and curled his fingers around Gary's hand. "No," he whispered. When Petey looked back up at Gary he saw an expression he'd never seen before. Or, if he had seen it before, it was rare. It looked like he was fighting something, like some form of emotion or expression. It was the same look he'd seen last Halloween, after they had gotten in the scrap with the jocks.

"You know," Petey started. "If you came back I would still let you room with me. And I'd make sure no one messed with you."

Gary laughed deeply. "There are two problems with your idea, Petey. One, I _would_ make sure no one messed with _me_ more than you could. And two, you're forgetting that I hate Jimmy Hopkins. If I have to see his face it might set me off."

"I don't want to lose you," Petey said, so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"Petey," Gary said, making the shorter boy look up at him. "I don't want to lose you, either. You're _mine _to mess with, remember?"

Gary's last comment sent a shiver up Petey's spine, but at the same time it made his stomach flutter. He nodded up at him, giving Gary the satisfaction of once again 'owning' him, literally. And then his heart leaped as he noticed that his hand still held Gary's. Squeezing it lightly, Petey moved in closer to him and placed his forehead on Gary's shoulder.

Gary moved away instantly but his hand still held Petey's as he walked backward toward his bed, dragging Petey along with him.

"Have a seat," Gary said, pushing Petey down onto the creaky mattress.

Petey grunted as he landed roughly on the bed. His heart raced as he still felt Gary's hand in his, his palm beginning to bead with warm sweat from his nervousness. He felt the older boy sit down beside him, placing their conjoined hands in between the space of their bodies on the mattress.

Gary yawned tiredly and shook his head several times, as if trying to wake himself. "You know," he started. "I think you may be my only friend in the entire world, Pete."

Petey didn't know what to say so he remained quiet, looking down at where the floor paneling met the dirty green of the wall.

"It's perfectly fine, though," Gary continued. "I don't need them. Friends are for the weak."

"I-I don't have many friends," Petey said.

"Yeah, well, we'll make an exception for you. You'll always be weak."

"What am I to you, Gary? Just a friend?" Petey asked suddenly, shifting the conversation.

"I swear, talking to you is like having deja vu." Gary shook his head, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Gary, but you're never really clear with me."

"I am _always_ clear with you, Pete," Gary started. He turned so that he could face the boy beside him. "When are you going to start listening with that little head of yours and trust me?"

"Trust you?" Petey asked, his brows raised. Wasn't Gary the one with the trust issues?

There was a pause as Gary looked down at him which made his heart race faster. Then, so suddenly, it seemed to stop cold as he felt Gary withdraw his hand from the warmth of his own.

"Petey," Gary muttered, his eyes suddenly on the wall. "Why don't you just forget it all. Forget that you ever knew me. Forget that I took your virginity."

Petey bit his lip at that. Gary's words were like a sudden sting to his heart. His last comment nearly sent him to tears, though he marveled at how Gary could sit there and say it with so little emotion or expression.

"I know you're crying," Gary said, still looking ahead. "But, I guess you won't do that anymore if you go."

"Gary, what the hell are you talking about?" Petey asked, tears now spilling onto his cheeks. "Don't you realize what you've done to me?" he shouted, standing up.

Gary only glared up at him with his eyes, his arms hung loosely between his legs.

"Why would you tell me to forget everything? And to think that I-" he hesitated, watching Gary's brown eyes reflect his own. Expressionless. "To think that I loved you, that I still do," he said softly.

Gary's face seemed to relax but his eyes still looked the same, glazed and apathetic. "Love, Petey?" he asked. "You mean the same kind of love my mom _talked_ about when I was younger? You mean the same kind of love that my father always _showed_ me so well?"

Petey swallowed hard at his sarcastic tone. He had said it, had told Gary he loved him, but was at a loss at how to convince Gary that this love was different. It wasn't hurtful or painful.

"Tell me, _Petey_," Gary said, standing to his feet now. "What is _love_?"

The thunder boomed outside, farther away now, but the rain continued on steadily. "I-I-" Petey stuttered, his voice cracking and choking. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't get it out.

"You're about to _break_, aren't you?" Gary said, an amused look on his face.

At that, Petey did break down, just as Gary had predicted. And he hated him for that. He hated him for knowing how he worked and what made him tick. Letting the situation get to him, he let the tears flow freely onto the floor, wiping his cheeks with his hand. He was silent, but he kept his head down so that Gary couldn't see his face.

"Why are you crying, Pete?" Gary asked nonchalantly.

Petey's fists suddenly clenched as his anger spread like fire throughout his body. "You don't get it," he snapped. "You never got it, Gary. I threw the hints at you and now, I finally tell you how I feel and you still treat me like shit. You know, for once, I just thought I could help you. That somehow we could possibly be together. More than friends. You sure act like you want it that way." He brought his hands to his cheeks, wiping away the free falling tears on his hot face.

Gary stood still and silent, his arms crossed against his chest and his face still expressionless as he watched Petey.

"I thought," Petey continued, sniffing. "I thought you were the one who was obsessed with me. I guess I let this go to my head. That I..I fell for you, and you never did for me." Petey looked up at him, waiting for a response, but sighed tiredly when he got nothing from the other boy. "For once in your life you have nothing to say?" He wiped his nose on his hand.

"What is there to say?" Gary asked, the thunder rumbling outside.

"You really don't care about me at all, do you?"

"No," Gary said coldly, his voice as apathetic as his expression.

Petey's lip trembled as he felt the tears stinging his eyes again. He was confused and in pain. Feeling the urge to vomit, he shoved it down mentally and tried to balance himself. And all the while, he could feel Gary's eyes bearing down on him. What was wrong with him? Why did Gary continue to toy with him? Why was he pushing him away all of a sudden?

Petey tried to find the answer but failed as the blood in his head pounded against his skull. He felt like dying. Something was deeply wrong with him. He looked up at Gary, his face red and tired and the tears still streaking down his cheeks. He forced himself to look into Gary's eyes, but couldn't for more than a few seconds as Gary stared straight back, already haunting and mocking him.

With nothing left to say, Petey backed away slowly, looking down before he turned and headed for the door. He called for the orderly at the desk, which happened to be Theo, to let him out. As soon as the door opened he bolted out of the room in a hurry, shoving past Theo quickly and down the hallway of the B Block.

Theo watched after him, a confused look on his face at why the boy had been crying. Then he looked at Gary and narrowed his eyes. "Smith," he snapped, his voice cutting through the silence.

Gary looked up at him with his eyes, his arms still crossed.

"What did you do to him?"

Gary only glared darkly at him, giving him a threatening look before turning around and laying down on his bed. He heard Theo swear and then the sound of the door slamming closed. Grabbing his pillow, he laid on his side and held it under his head.

Outside, the thunder had picked up again and the wind was blowing rain hard against the barred window. Gary shivered slightly at the thought of Petey having to walk in it, but a faint smile played on his lips. All the way back to the school.

He sighed softly as he stretched his right arm out into the air of the darkening room, looking at his hand; the hand that Petey had held.

_"You really don't care about me at all, do you?"_

Gary's eyes relaxed as he balled his fist. "No, Petey," he whispered into the thin air, still looking at his hand. "I don't _care_. I _love_ you."


	16. Confiding

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**Since the Bully website says that the yearbook is 2006, then I started using dates for 2006. I made the year for Halloween and the ones that were in December 2005, but the year for right now, while Gary is in the Asylum, is 2006 because that's when I'm supposing the end of the game is. Also, this means that Petey is in his 11th grade year at the Academy. I like to be organized so I put up the dates. Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sunday, August 20****th**** 2006**

Petey was pacing back and forth in front of the asylum gate. He was debating in his mind on whether or not he should see Gary anymore, but shook his head as he remembered what Jimmy said earlier. _Hasn't even been a whole week since you last saw him and already you're wanting to go back,_

And Jimmy was right. No matter how much Petey had cried and told himself that he wouldn't interfere with Gary anymore, he also knew it wouldn't last long before he came crawling back. Gary was like oxygen to him and it was killing him on the inside not being able to see him, no matter how much he was tortured by the psychopath.

"You gonna come in or wear down the concrete, kid?"

Petey looked up and stopped in his tracks, a familiar voice pulling him from his thoughts. He relaxed when he saw that it was Theo, who was standing with the side door open.

"How long you been out here?" The older man asked as Petey passed through the door. "I was gone ten minutes."

"Well," Petey said. "When I got here you were gone, but I haven't been here long. A few minutes maybe."

Theo nodded and suddenly reached for the walkie talkie by his side. Petey hesitated, standing beside him while the orderly called someone else to take his place by the gate. "I wanted to talk to you before you see Smith," he said.

"About what?"

Theo and Petey made their way to the building as another orderly, who didn't look too happy, passed by. Both men nodded but said nothing. Petey walked alongside Theo into the building, where he signed himself in at the desk. Then he continued to follow Theo down the hall of the A Block.

"Smith hasn't been the same since you left last week," Theo began. "Hasn't talked or interacted much, which is surprising seeing as he's usually full of energy."

"Look," Petey said. "I know what you're getting at but I can't come here just to help you guys out. I come here to see Gary and that's it."

"That isn't about this, kid," Theo stated, a bit rudely. "I'm saying letting you in on the lowdown. Smith's been depressed. And believe me, it isn't easy to deal with, especially since he won't eat."

"Why isn't he eating?"

"If I knew I'd be able to tell you. All I know is when you left in a hurry last week, you didn't look happy and Smith looked pissed. Since then he's been uncooperative."

"It's complicated," Petey said as they reached the lounge. "I just can't believe I'm back here."

"I think Smith will find it hard to believe as well."

"No." Petey shook his head. "I know him. He expects me to come back."

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly happened?"

Petey just shook his head and looked away as they made their way to the B Block.

Theo sighed. "You know, if anything is upsetting our patients then we do have a right to know."

"And I have a right not to tell you. It's personal and it doesn't concern you or anyone else here. Just me and Gary."

"Calm down, kid, it wasn't a threat. I'm just saying that it would help us out if you let us in on what's bothering him so we can get him back to normal."

"Normal?" Petey asked, suddenly coming to a stop. "Since when is Gary normal? He's very different, from you and me. Getting him back to his regular self just requires attention."

"We can't give him attention, kid. It goes to his head. Besides, we have too many patients and less underpaid workers here to give him anything more."

"No one here cares about the patients," Petey snapped. "They just care about their paychecks."

Petey rushed away before Theo could respond and stopped when he got to Gary's cell. He looked inside to see the taller, older boy looking outside his barred window, just like last time. Petey noticed that he was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt instead of a long-sleeved, along with the green pants given to all patients at the asylum.

Theo was suddenly by his side as he came to a stop to unlock the door. When it was opened Petey rushed inside and closed the door behind himself quickly. When he heard the lock click and the rush of air as Theo walked away, he took a few steps toward Gary.

Gary didn't move, but stood silently, still and slightly slumped. Petey didn't feel like talking and starting an awkward atmosphere so instead he did what he told himself he would do before he came. Taking a deep breath, he boldly made his way toward Gary, who still hadn't moved from his place at the window. His heart raced as he got closer, afraid at how Gary would react. What if he hurt him again? When he was close enough to touch him, he wound his arms around the taller boy and laid his cheek against his back.

It was a bold, quick, and dangerous move, but Petey had done it. No matter what Gary thought, he still loved him and was willing to help him on his own. Petey was relieved when Gary didn't respond; he didn't even budge, but his worry began to grow as Gary didn't react at all. Just as he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, Gary's hands suddenly gripped around his wrists. He sighed silently in relief as he finally got a reaction from Gary. Maybe this was how they should always start their meetings from now on.

"I knew you'd be back," Gary said, his voice expressionless, but not quite the way it was last time.

"I had to," Petey said softly.

"Why?"

Petey could feel the warmth from Gary's body radiating onto his cheek, and the tingles making their way up from his hands where he held them.

"Because I love you," Petey responded, no longer caring what Gary thought.

"Love," Gary stated.

Petey tensed against him, afraid that this would only be a repeat of last week.

"Seems to be different for everyone," Gary continued. "And the world sure does have a funny way of showing it."

Petey tightened his arms around Gary's waist and pressed himself closer into his back.

"Out of everyone else's way, I think I like yours the most," Gary said, interlocking his fingers in Petey's.

Petey responded by smiling into Gary's back, enjoying the feel of Gary against him.

"Am I already turning you on?" Gary asked, turning his head slightly to the side.

Petey laughed quietly as he pressed his lips into Gary's shirt. "You always turn me on," he muttered, his voice muffled.

But Gary heard it, and Petey knew that him saying that was like music to the older boy's ears. Removing his hands from Petey's, Gary turned around to face him. A smug smile tugged at his lips as he looked down. "Don't let this go to your head, Pete," Gary said, breaking the silence between them. "I'm liable to hurt you again."

Petey frowned but nodded his head. "I know."

"You _know_?" Gary raised his brows. "And you're fine with it?"

"Listen, Gary," Petey started. "I can't just pretend like none of this never happened, and I can't go on ignoring the feelings I have for you. I want to be near you, no matter what happens."

"Touching," Gary said, in that sarcastic tone. "Maybe you should write a mushy romance novel."

Petey looked down, not at all surprised by Gary's sarcastic mood.

"What, did I hurt your feelings?" Gary smirked.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Petey replied, still looking down.

"Come here you little wimp." Gary suddenly grabbed him and pulled him against his chest.

Petey closed his eyes as his face met the fabric of Gary's shirt, and relaxed when he felt the older boy's arms tighten against his back. He cherished the feeling and the moment but was afraid of it ending badly, like many times before.

"Admit that we're fucked, Petey," Gary said into his short, curly hair. "Tell me how insane it is that a little dork like you loves a psychopath like me."

Petey swallowed, unsure of how to say what Gary had suggested.

"Just say it, Petey," Gary said, his voice becoming impatient.

"It's crazy," Petey started, his voice a bit shaky. "How someone so insignificant like me can be in love with someone as fascinating as you."

Gary's hands froze in their tightened position on Petey's shoulders before he pulled him away from his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the sad face looking up at him.

Petey wished he had phrased what he had said differently but now it was out. He should have known that anything he said might set Gary off.

"So you went from 'love' to 'in love'," Gary stated, looking down at him.

Petey sighed in relief on the inside. "I don't really know. I mean, I guess that's how love feels."

"God, Petey," Gary sighed, shaking his head as he looked away "You're so fucking confused."

"Well, what do you expect?" Petey said in defense. "You toyed around with me long enough at Bullworth. Then you try and show me some kind of affection here that you turn around on. Of course I'm confused."

"Shut-up, Petey, I'm not in the mood to hear you get worked up."

Petey's face went from upset to angry within seconds at that. "Since when have I ever gotten so worked up that it's bothered you?

"Since now," Gary said, popping his neck. "They gave me a new medication. It makes me irritable."

Gary brushed past Petey and made his way to his bed. He sighed heavily as he plopped down onto the mattress and laid his head gently against the pillow.

Petey followed after him and sat at the end, unsure of what to say. Taking notice of his left arm, he reached out his hand to touch a bruise there. Gary didn't flinch but he sighed in annoyance.

"I wish you'd get over it. It's not bothersome," he said.

"Like hell it isn't," Petey retorted.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if _I_ gave you some bruises," Gary said, a laugh in his voice.

Petey blushed at the implication, saying nothing, but his hand remained on Gary's arm.

"What? Don't like the idea? I figured you would. Liked it earlier this year."

"Well, why don't you do what you say for once instead of talking about it all the time?" Petey bit his lip as he realized what he had just said, a bit of panic rising in him.

Gary laughed as he sat up, one of his brows raised. "Wow, Pete," he said. "You must be pretty eager."

"No," he said. "Just.."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. Forget it."

Gary growled under his breath before taking a fistful of Petey's shirt in his hand and pulling him roughly on top of him. Before Petey could react he felt his lips being crushed against the older boy's under him. In a bit of a panic, he ripped himself free.

"Gary!" Petey said, looking behind him at the door.

"Oh shut-up Petey, no one's going to see us. And if they do who fucking cares?" Gary grabbed him again and pressed him to his lips again.

This time Petey relaxed, though his face burned red. As he felt Gary's hands move down his back he placed his palm on the curve of his neck and up to his face. Their lips were fastened together, moving in a slow rhythm, until Gary opened his mouth.

Petey hesitated but didn't have much time to think before Gary grabbed the back of his head and pushed his tongue into his wet mouth. The whole act aroused him, making a certain part of him noticeable as he kissed him back. Gary's hands were suddenly everywhere: his head, his shoulders, his back, his ass; and it all made him dizzy as their tongues danced around in their mouths.

Despite wanting to continue, Petey pulled away from the older boy's lips under him and rested his head on his shoulder. He couldn't go on like this in a cell in an asylum. It wasn't the right place and he knew that if he kept on he'd end up doing more than he wanted to in a nut house with orderlies around.

"I can't," Petey whispered against him.

Gary sighed in annoyance as he laid his head back on his pillow.

"I'm sorry, Gary," Petey said. "Just the right time at the wrong place."

Gary pushed Petey off him and sat on the edge of the bed. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "I was asked about Bullworth earlier this week," he said.

Petey perked up, trying to forget about their encounter only seconds ago. "About what?"

"The Theo bitch asked me if I wanted to go back."

Petey's heart began to beat a little faster. "What did you tell him?"

"I asked him if he was out of his fucking mind."

Petey bit his lip, his heart coming to a slow stop.

"The orderlies must really want me out of here if they're asking me crap like that."

"I think they just know that you're doing well in here."

"Doing _well_?" Gary asked, looking at Petey as if he were stupid. "Petey, all the orderlies hate me here. They're just looking for the opportunity to boot me out."

"But they can't unless you've improved and completed a certain amount of hours in therapy."

"And where do you get all your information from, Pete?" Gary asked, crossing his arms.

"From..Theo."

Gary glared at him.

"What?" Petey asked, a bit lost.

"Don't go near him, Petey, the guy's a complete asshole."

"Seems nice to me, and he seems to care about you."

Gary laughed and shook his head.

"Okay," Petey said, looking down. "I mean, that's just the notion I get."

"Petey," Gary started. "That prick is the worst one in this god forsaken place. Talk about verbal abuse to the extreme."

"What are you talking about?" Petey asked, his face a mix of confusion and concern.

Gary searched Petey with his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Gary?" Petey said. "What has he done?"

"Oh, come on, are you my therapist now? Look, let's just say that Theo is a fat, ugly perv."

"Gary, what has he done?" Petey was growing impatient now.

"Don't worry about it," Gary said, glaring at Petey intensely.

"I won't avoid him unless you tell me."

"Why do you have to make things so difficult, Pete?" Gary retorted.

"I care about you."

"Listen," Gary said, leaning in close to Petey. "Don't trust that guy. And don't ever go anywhere alone with him."

"You're really starting to creep me out."

"Well," Gary said, drawing back. "What the hell do you expect? I'm only warning you, Pete."

"Tell me what happened, Gary, Please," Petey said, begging.

"The guy's persistent is all, alright?" Gary said. "Nags me about things and keeps me here longer than I should be."

"How does he do that?"  
"I swear to god, Petey, if you ever tell anyone this I'll beat the crap out of you." He grabbed a fistful of his shirt, his eyes threatening.

"Okay?" Petey said, his face nervous.

Gary loosened his grip and let his hand fall to rest on Petey's leg.

"My first month here, Theo was assigned to give me my meds every day. He told me that he had to check certain parts of my body too. Part of the 'routine', except it wasn't."

Petey looked down and winced.

"Well," Gary continued. "He would do just that. Every day. I fought back."

"Wait," Petey said. "So you're trying to say he's some dirty old man?"

"Yeah, Pete, what else do you think I'm talking about? Operation?"

Petey hesitated. "Well, at least you fought him off, right?"

"Yeah," Gary said. "Until he'd call the other orderlies on me. He'd do it every single fucking day. Then they put me on stronger stuff."

Petey looked down at Gary's left arm. "Injections?"

Gary raised his brows in response, justifying Petey's question.

"So-so it's Theo's fault that you're so bruised?"

"What a happy world we live in," Gary said, glaring at Petey.

"Dammit," Petey said. "You don't deserve this."

"Don't make this a bigger deal than it is," Gary snapped.

"How can I not? The guy practicly molested you and got you in deeper crap than you should be in. He's preventing you from improving."

"Yeah? Well he's learned to stay away now. I gave him a good kick in the balls and punch to his nose."

Petey's eyes widened. "When did that happen?"

"Last Saturday."

"What did he do?"

"He learned what would really set me off."

"What?"

"You."

Petey looked down and swallowed hard. He suddenly looked up at the door.

"He said some things about you that I couldn't take anymore. I was about to beat the crap out of him too, if the orderlies hadn't come in."

"How are they even letting me in here with you right now?"

Gary looked over at Petey and pursed his lips. "Who do you think is making it possible so that he can keep me here longer?"

"Theo," Petey said with a sigh.

"He's only using you to toy with me. And it's pissing me off."

"Don't let him get to you then."

"I can't if he talks about you."

"Tell the other orderlies."

"They just think I'm lying."

"So you've already gone to them about it?"

"Yeah. If you ask me, Theo is in need of serious therapy."

That made Petey laugh. With a smile on his face, he placed his hand on top of Gary's, which was still resting on his leg.

"Wow," Gary said.

"What?" Petey asked, a laugh still in his voice.

"Never really heard you laugh like that before. Gave me an odd feeling."

"Um, thanks?" Petey said, smiling.

He curled his fingers around Gary's hand, where they stayed that way the rest of the visit.


	17. Journal Entry V

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**I make these journal entries by Petey to help clear up a lot of questions. I also do these entries when a big span of time passes. In this case, a little over a month has passed. This entry talks a bit about Gary's family life. I made up everything about his family and will try and fit them into it some. You don't have to read the entries but they give out a lot of information.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Monday, September 18****th - ****Journal Entry V**

_Gary's been doing better. Sometimes he has bad days, sometimes good. And then there are times when his good days turn bad right there, and vice versa. I keep avoiding Theo..even though he tries starting conversations with me. I haven't told him anything that Gary has told me and he keeps nagging me about helping Gary get out. Why? I don't get him. If what Gary says about him is true then I don't want to help him. And if that's the case then he doesn't even want to help get Gary out since he tries to make things worse with him. The way I see it, he wants him booted out of the asylum and sent to another one, not back to the Academy. I think Theo needs to be in one of the cells instead of working there. The guy told me he lives there..and I see him popping pills quite frequently. Makes you wonder. _

_But I'm not giving up on Gary. He said he's talking more in group therapy but he still hates it. He still doesn't really understand why he's there..Well he does but I think he just thinks that he's fine mentally. That he's only human and that what's considered "humane" to the world isn't "humane" in him. And, I mean, he does have a point..but then again he's partly wrong. Gary doesn't live by any rules. He just does whatever without thinking of the consequences, which was what landed him in the nut house in the first place. _

_He's been confiding in me more lately. He totally hates Theo so I try to stay off that subject, but he did tell me a bit about his family life. He told me some of this before, but he's told me a lot more lately. He said that his dad owns a business that's failing and that his mom is constantly looking for jobs. He isn't wealthy but he isn't poor. He's right in the middle as a normal family struggling badly with finances. He said his parents sent him to Bullworth to "finally get him out of their way". After taking him to several doctors, daycares, and therapists, eventually putting him on meds, they sent him away. He said they couldn't handle him and that they almost considered putting him in a mental institution. How ironic since that's where he ended up. I guess I can kind of understand how they had a really hard time with him but he's still their child. They shouldn't just neglect him like that. I didn't neglect him, even after he constantly messed with me all year. But I guess I'm different from his parents. I've shown him that I'm a friend who will stick beside him and love him. _

_He told me that his dad was a smart-ass and that he'd gotten most of his temper from him. And that his mom would do drugs behind his back, which was a reason why she kept losing her job. Gary's also an only child, with the exception of his dad's ex-wife having three kids (from her previous marriage), who he rarely sees. But those are step-siblings so they don't really count. He said his parents couldn't afford (or want a second child) after having so much trouble with him when he was younger. It makes me mad..that his parents are that way. I don't think he was ever physically abused but neglected, possibly verbally abused. He said his parents never touched him, except for the occasional spanking of course. I think that maybe they want, or wanted, the best for him, but in all honesty grew to dislike him because they couldn't handle him.._

_It's lonely sitting in this room by myself. His bed is still empty since no one new has taken this room. I think it was Jimmy's doing. Made it to where I had the room to myself because he knows how hard it is on me. He's a good friend and more understanding than one would think. Especially with me being..bi :/ I mean..I guess I still like girls. Then again I've never had a girlfriend. I've never had a boyfriend either..since I don't know what to call Gary. It's complicated and confusing. I'm content with my life right now, a bit happier than I want to be..I'm afraid of Gary giving me the cold shoulder again, as always, but I also know that he obsesses over me in some really weird way so I know he won't just leave me. He's also lightened up over the past month since I've been visiting him. Sometimes he seems so different but other times he makes me smile at being the usual Gary, who he is on the inside. I don't think he'll ever really change but he's lightened up in some ways. There's still so much that's a mystery about him. _

_By the way, if he finishes his therapy hours, keeps up like he's doing with the meds, and attends a certain amount of therapy classes, then they'll let him leave around fall. I was ecstatic when I heard this but I didn't let it show. I don't need him making fun of me for something else. I still don't know if he'll come back to this school. I can understand why he wouldn't but I want him to so bad. What choice does he have? His parents will only end up sending him away again, and if they don't have the money to send him to a farther school then their only option is Bullworth. I already spoke with Dr. Crabblesnitch about it. I told him about my visits with him and how he's improved. I told him how he's taking certain classes and therapy and that he's changed (some). Dr. Crabblesnitch agreed that if he completes everything he's supposed to and has supervision from the school nurse on taking his meds, then he'd let him come back. And his parents have to sign some papers. He'll even get to room with me again since I'm the one that visits him and am pretty much his only friend. I guess being the head boy has its advantages after all. It makes me happy but sad too. I know that Gary will have to take a lot of crap from the students. Jimmy took a lot of crap too, though, his first year here. Things will eventually calm down after he comes back. They always do. Then again, since when does Gary care what others think of him? _


	18. Seventeen

**A/N: Chapter Edited. The biggest change I made in this chapter was that I changed Gary's mom's name from Nancy to Lana. I never liked her name from the beginning. Just didn't fit. I didn't know I was going to put her into more of the story, though, so I didn't think about it at the time when I created her. **

**Ju****st a bit of information before you read. Since there is no source known to us about the birth dates of Gary and Petey (unfortunately), as with the rest of the characters in Bully, I have made up their birth dates, the first being Gary's, which happens to be the day in this chapter, October 14th. I made it in October because it just fit. Libras can be weird and all that stuff..but anyway, just wanted to point that out. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love you all! Oh and, look out for a new character in this chapter. And Gary has just turned 17 in this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Saturday, October 14****th**** -2006**

Petey held a standard sized canvas under his arm as he made his way down the A Block of Happy Volts. He was a bit nervous so he took his steps slow, wondering if Gary would like the birthday present he had painted for him. After much debate on what to get him, the thought of making something himself struck Petey. And since art was what he was good at, the idea of paint came to him quickly.

Gary had told him that he liked art as well. He mainly favored abstract art because it looked weird and a lot of it 'looked like a big mess', which he said was how he felt most of the time. It made sense to Petey. He connected abstract art to Gary in a new way now, relating their features. The painting that Petey had made for him was exactly what Gary had described earlier in the month: a mess of blues, reds, and greens mixed with black. Petey had made asymmetrical designs of swirls in black and messy strokes in the other colors that were Gary's favorites. It was a dark painting overall and had a creepy edge to it, but Petey had smiled at the finished product.

He sighed to himself as he passed through the doors leading to the B Block, looking down at the painting secured under his arm. Painting on canvases was something he enjoyed doing a lot. He loved to dip his fingers, sometimes hands, into the paint and use them as a brush. He saw it as getting truly in touch with his artistic side and it gave him a nice feeling, having the smooth liquid stain his skin. It also reminded him of finger painting when he was younger.

When Petey came to Gary's door he suddenly froze. Blushing profusely, he backed away against the wall, his heart beating fast. A tall woman was inside his cell, her back to the door. The only person that Petey could think of it being was his mother. Then it came to him. Of course his parents would visit him on his birthday. Though Gary had told Petey that his parents had visited at least five times since August, he still had never seen them himself. Though, he had only seen his mother in the cell just now, and no one else.

Petey looked around before stepping back in front of the door. Looking through the corner of the small barred window, he was able to get a good look at Gary's mother now. She was dressed simply in white slacks and a faded burgundy polo, with white tennis shoes. No doubt it was a uniform for work. Her build was medium and she was of average height, with straight, brown shoulder-length hair that was pulled back. Petey listened closely as he watched them, Gary's mother blocking his view of the older boy sitting on the bed.

"Well, is your classes going alright?" his mother asked, her voice a bit tired.

"'Are'," Gary said.

"What?"

"'Are' mom, not 'is'."

"Don't correct me, Gary, I know how to talk."

Petey bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, how _are_ they going?" his mother asked sarcastically.

"They're shitty, as usual."

"Language, Gary," she said, pointing a finger at him as she made her way to his nightstand. "Get enough of that from your father."

Petey moved out of view of the window but kept his ear close to the door.

"Your dad and Pop are planning on coming out here next week," his mom continued.

"Why would I care to see them?"

"Now, Gary you know your dad and Pop love you."

"If they _love_ me so much then why aren't they here now?"

"You know the business is in jeopardy. We're all struggling with finances."

"Yeah, especially since your nut of a son is in a crazy house," Gary said, his tone still sarcastic.

"What would you have me do? This is the best thing for you right now."

"You don't know what's best for me," Gary said, getting defensive.

She sighed, giving up, and moved onto another subject. "Your adviser told me that you had a few options to choose from when you get out in December."

"Yeah," Gary said. "I was thinking about going back to the Academy."

"Gary, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? You wouldn't want me back at home."

"Now, that's not true. The only thing that would bother me, though, is that you need supervision during the hours me and your dad work."

"I don't _need_ supervision. I'm not a two-year old."

"I know you're not, but you would need to tell us where you were going if you went out. You can't keep doing the things you did when you were younger. I don't know, I mean, maybe Bullworth is the right decision."

"They'll let me back in. All you need to do is sign the papers and-"

"And how is this possible?"

"I have connections."

"I swear Gary, if another event happens like last time then you'll end up in a mental institution the rest of your long life."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, defensive again.

"No, Gary, it's what'll happen if you don't start acting right."

"What is _right_ anyway? _You_ tell me. I mean, according to society weed is illegal and wrong, yet you do it all the time."

"Gary, shut the hell up for once. I'm not saying I don't have flaws. I know I do."

"Gee, watch your language, _mom_," he mocked.

She sighed. "Listen, I have to be back at work in twenty minutes, but I _hope_ you have a good rest of the day. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Petey moved to look into the corner of the window. His froze when he saw Gary's mom move to hug him, which looked awkward. It only lasted a few seconds before she patted his arm and stood up.

"You know I love you. So does your dad and Pop."

Gary coughed, looking away as if he were trying to be sarcastic.

"You know he does, Gary," she said. "Alright? I'll be back next week."

"Bye," Gary said, his tone apathetic.

Petey suddenly moved away quickly and would have ran down the hall had he not seen the janitor sweeping the floor a little ways down. He turned around as he heard the door open and he nearly dropped his canvas when he met Gary's mother face to face.

She looked a little surprised as she saw Petey standing there but smiled when she noticed the Bullworth symbol on his blue vest.

"Are you from the Academy?" she asked.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Petey said, his face flushing.

"Are you here to see Gary?"

"Yes Ma'am.."

"You must be Petey," she said, smiling. "Gary talks about you a lot."

"Does he?" Petey said faintly, laughing lightly as he looked down, his voice cracking.

"He's lucky to have a good friend like you. I'm his mother, Lana."

She held out her hand and Petey took it. He shook it gently, though a bit firmly, before letting it drop by his side side.

_God, if she knew what I did with her son_, he thought.

"I was just leaving but I'm glad that Gary has someone to visit him longer on his birthday," she said, smiling.

"It's no trouble at all, Ma'am," he said, smiling back.

Her smile broadened as she nodded her head. Then she made her way down the hall.

Petey looked around to see if any orderlies were nearby. He was a bit surprised that Lana was able to open the door without it being locked, and even more surprised when she left it cracked open. Shrugging, Petey opened it and went inside, catching the attention of Gary as it creaked.

Gary smiled when he saw Petey. "Good timing," he said.

Petey smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I..just saw your mom leaving."

Gary cocked his head to the side. "Oh yeah? I thought that was you listening at the door."

"What? How did you know?" Petey asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Gary chuckled lightly. "I saw you peek in you perv."

"Great, I hope your mom didn't see me either."

"Nothing escapes me but it does her, so don't worry."

"She seemed nice," Petey said.

"She can be I guess."

Petey decided to change the subject so he pulled out his painting from under his arm and hesitantly presented it before Gary. "Happy Birthday," he said, afraid that he would get made fun of to the extreme for this one.

Gary bit at the inside of his lip, his jaw clenching, but his eyes averted to the colorful painting below him. He smoothed his fingers over the dark textures of black and blue and traced them along the messy greens and reds.

"Wow," he said. "This is amazing, Pete. Did you do it?"

"Yeah," he said, breathless. Petey's heart fluttered as he tried to hold back a smile, though it was hard to tell whether Gary was being sarcastic or serious. "It's not much but..I know you like abstract art so I thought I'd make you something."

"Pete," Gary started, still running his fingers over the canvas. "This is the best thing anyone's ever given me."

Petey was surprised by his sudden serious tone but it also made him feel good. "I'm glad you like it."

"Ah, so touching," Gary said, smiling crookedly. He lifted Petey's chin with his finger, trying to get the younger boy to look at him.

"Do you..wanna put it up somewhere or.."

Gary pursed his lips and turned around, the canvas still in his hand. When his eyes settled on his nightstand, he nodded and set it on the top and against the wall.

"I'm glad you like it, Gary," Petey said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He felt jittery.

"Maybe I can do one sometime," Gary said, looking at it with his hand under his own chin, as if he was thinking deeply about it.

"That would be fun."

Gary dropped his hand and turned around. When his eyes met Petey's he took a step closer, ready to embrace him, until they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Theo's voice at the door.

"Hey Peter I'm locking you in now."

The two of them split apart from each other quickly, Gary turning on his heel and Petey facing the door.

"A-alright, thanks," Petey said.

When Theo locked the door and walked away Gary turned slowly back around, smirking.

"What?" Petey asked.

"Nothing," Gary said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Just thinking about what I could possibly do to Theo before I leave here for good."

"Gary," Petey sighed. "Don't do anything that'll land you back in here."

"Nothing like that, Pete. I was thinking more along the lines of getting someone else to do my dirty work for me."

"Come on Gary, that's why you're in here. You'll never stop the scheming, will you?"

"Well, I'm going back to Bullworth so I might as well start scheming again."

Petey looked down and crossed his arms.

"What are you pouting about?" Gary asked.

"You were doing so well," Petey said, the pout in his voice matching his face. "And then you're just going to screw it all up again."

"Whatever, Pete. I won't screw anything up, alright? It just gets boring and I can't keep taking my meds."

"You're going to have to. The school nurse is going to be on your case every day."

"There are ways to avoid swallowing a pill."

"Then I guess I'll get ready for rejection again." Petey looked down, near to tears.

"Stop being such a baby."

"I thought I meant something to you."

"You do." Gary grabbed his waist and pulled him against his chest.

"If I mean anything then you'll take your meds."

Gary's face fell and he clenched his jaw. "Don't you understand that medication makes me different? Are you saying that you don't like me for who I really am?"

"I didn't say that. I just..you ignored me a lot more when you stopped taking them."

"And then I got arrested," he said blankly, pointing out the main reason Petey wanted him to take his meds. "And sent here."

Petey looked down, twisting his fingers around in his hand. "Yeah, that too."

Gary closed his eyes as he popped his neck. Then, as he looked back down at Petey, he smiled broadly, pursing his lips as if he was thinking about something amusing.

"What?" Petey asked, a bit afraid of what that look meant.

"Oh nothing," Gary said, his chin held high.

"Gary, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking..that I'll take my medication at school."

Petey's face brightened and a smile crawled across his lips.

"On one condition."

Petey's smile quickly faded as he glared at Gary. "What?" he asked nervously.

"You have to sleep with me every night."

Petey relaxed a bit. "Doesn't sound bad to me," he said with a slight smile. That would be like heaven to him.

"Oh believe me Pete," Gary said, glaring down at him. "You'll never get any sleep. I'll keep you up all night."

"Still doesn't seem that bad," Petey shrugged.

"That means that whatever I want to do with you in my bed I can, whenever I want."

Petey gulped quietly at that, hesitating. _Oh god, Gary's going to rape me_, he thought.

Gary chuckled darkly as he saw the reaction on Petey's face. "Don't like that idea?" he asked.

He hesitated. Petey loved Gary and he sure wouldn't mind doing other things with him, but he didn't want to get his heart broken. He was also afraid of how _far_ Gary was planning on going with him. Gary's meds and sleeping with him or no meds and possible rejection and life at an asylum again?

He weighed the odds then nodded his head. "Okay, I'll sleep with you every night," he agreed, his face turning pink.

Gary smiled crookedly, his eyes dark. "Until we graduate?"

"Yeah," Petey mumbled.

Gary's smile only darkened. He loved messing with Petey's mind.


	19. Falling

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**Well this story is just too much fun to write. This may be the last chapter before Petey goes back to the school. Haven't decided yet. So, I tried to take Theo out of the picture quickly. I didn't really want him to stay in, but I'll explain more on him later. I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. I read each and every one and they all make my day bright and sunny :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wednesday, October 18****th**

Petey was making his way down the A Block of Happy Volts when he heard his name being called behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was Theo. His stomach formed a knot when he saw the man approaching him.

"Hey kid, slow down," Theo said, almost running to catch up with him.

Petey hesitated but forced a smile on his lips.

"I don't know if today is a good day for you to visit," Theo said as he walked alongside Petey now.

Petey stopped in his tracks, hesitating. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well, Smith's got both his parents here and his grandfather."

"So?" Petey asked, though the thought made him nervous.

"Well," Theo said, crossing his arms. "He's got enough visitors now and that'll be more than enough for today."

"Visiting hours end at six," Petey said curtly. "And I know they won't be around that long. Besides, Gary needs me."

He turned to continue walking but Theo stopped him with his hand, pulling him back by his shoulder. Petey, being as small and weak as he was, staggered back into the older orderly before shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

"I'm going to see Gary, if you don't mind," he said rudely, straightening his back.

"Listen kid, I'm telling you, he has enough visitors."

Petey's lips pursed in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, Peter, I'm sorry," Theo said, sighing. "You know, I was actually about to go on my break to light a smoke. If you want you can hang with me until his parents leave, then you can go see him. That's all I was implying."

"So you just don't want me to be in there with them?"

"Usually," Theo started. "Family doesn't like to be interrupted while visiting someone here."

Petey looked down and nodded. "I guess I can understand that," he said.

"They may not leave until visiting hours end."

Petey's stomach twisted and his spirit sank. He had wanted to see Gary, especially after not being able to see him since Saturday. At the last minute, his parents had called for him back at the school, asking if he wanted to spend the rest of the weekend, along with Monday and Tuesday, at their house. And he had reluctantly said yes, knowing that his parents wanted to see him; and since school had been called off for those two days for conferences and meetings, Petey had agreed. Petey had wished he hadn't though, since his parents were getting ready to sign divorce papers. The whole visit had been a disaster, boring and full of arguing. It reminded Petey why he didn't visit home more often.

"You alright?" Theo asked, pulling Petey from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Petey replied. "I'm not leaving."

Theo cocked an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do, kid, wait all day? It's almost four o' clock."

"I know, but I rode out here so I'm going to visit."

"Well," Theo started. "You can wait outside with me."

"No I'll be fine in here," Petey said, remembering everything Gary had told him about Theo.

The orderly shrugged but his face looked irritated as he turned to leave.

Petey shivered and winced. _What a creep_, he thought as he turned, continuing his way down the A Block. He made his way through the rec hall, and through the doors that lead to the B Block, slowing down as he came upon Gary's hall. He looked around for any orderlies. The only people on the hall was an older woman leaving and the orderly at the reception desk, who was busy typing on the computer.

As Petey came closer to Gary's cell, he suddenly heard loud talking. Stopping, he stood quietly and composed, not sure if he should run or listen.

"You're no different than when they put you in this damned place. Is this what my money is paying for?" came a raspy, older voice.

"Pop-"

"Don't start Lana." This voice, as well as the first one, was new to Petey. He had recognized the second as Gary's mother, and assumed this one was his father.

"No," came another voice. Petey's heart raced as he recognized the smooth and calm voice as Gary's. It nearly made him smile hearing it. "Gramps is right for once. Why invest all your money in a shit hole when you could be out buying booze, or better yet, good looking whores?"

"This is intolerable! I get no respect from him as a grandfather. Kids these days don't need medication and they don't need those violent video games. They need a good whip to the ass. But _him, _I will make an exception for him. He isn't normal, which is why I'm not wasting my time anymore in this damned nut house."

Petey heard footsteps, and then the door opened. This time, he moved quickly out of view and behind one of the large pillars in the center of the hall.

"I'll be waiting outside when you're ready," he said rudely.

Petey winced, near to tears. Gary was right. His grandfather was a bastard, and he didn't seem to care at all. His heart raced fast when he saw the back of Gary's grandfather leaving. His hair was graying but he looked like he had tried dying it blonde. He wore a blue shirt with Hawaiian flowers and khaki colored pants with white shoes. He looked like the kind of guy that lounged around pools and drank Long Islands all day.

Petey waited behind the pillar around five minutes before he heard the door open again. He moved around so that Gary's parents wouldn't see him but he peeked around to see what they both looked like. His mother was dressed nicer, in a skirt and blouse, and his dad was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. As he looked at his hair and physique, Petey suddenly knew where Gary got most of his physical traits from.

When they were gone Petey quietly made his way to Gary's cell, which had just been locked by an orderly.

"Excuse me," Petey said.

The orderly turned back around and sighed in annoyance. They all knew Petey by now and never hesitated in unlocking the door when they saw him near Gary's cell.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," the orderly said as she unlocked the door.

Petey made his way inside and shut the door, barely hearing the door bolt behind him as he settled his eyes on Gary. Something hit him hard in his heart as he rested his eyes on the boy sitting on his bed, leaning over with his hands grasped tightly in his hair. He wanted to cry but knew that now wasn't the best time. It would only make things worse.

"Gary?" Petey said softly, making his way quietly to his bed.

Gary's response was a drawn out, irritated sigh.

Petey knew that this would be one of those times where he would have to act instead of talk. Sitting down beside him, he lightly placed his hand on Gary's right leg, so that his palm curved around his inner thigh. Petey was glad when he didn't flinch or recoil but he wondered how long this would go on for. Without realizing it, he began massaging Gary's leg with his palm, unaware that his hand was close to his family jewels.

"What are you trying to do, Pete, make me horny?"

Petey suddenly froze his hand and pulled it away quickly.

Gary chuckled lightly as he removed his hands from his hair and stretched his arms out. "Better get used to it."

"Are you alright?" Petey asked suddenly, ignoring his comments, though he wanted to smile. Gary's hair was messy from where his hands had been. It made him look like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Sure," he said, though it was far from the truth. "I mean, despite the fact that my whole family hates me and that it's more like a chore to have to come here, everything seems fine."

"No," Petey started. "That's not true. Your mom loves you."

Gary didn't respond as he looked over at Petey. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Petey looked down and shook his head. "I was at my parents house for three days," he said. "I got home last night."

"Fun," he said.

"Yeah," Petey said, staring at his fingers. "I guess it was alright, you know."

Gary glared at him, his eyes narrowing into slits as he studied his face. "You're lying."

"What?" Petey looked up at him, surprised by his comment.

"I can tell when you lie. You look the most morose I've ever seen you, Petey. What the hell happened to you? You see a ghost or something?"

"What-no. It doesn't matter. I didn't get to see you for three days. Almost thought I wouldn't today, since your parents were here."

"Aw, can't live without me, _baby_?" Gary asked.

Petey's face heated up at that and he smiled at the term Gary had used. "I'm beginning to think I can't," he said.

"Well, you're in luck femme-boy, because I never plan on leaving you alone."

Petey's mood suddenly changed from sullen and broken to warm and happy within seconds. His face brightened and his lips turned into a wide grin.

"Um, wow? Are you like bi-polar, or do I just say the right things? Or either you just like me bothering the hell out of you."

Petey laughed softly, a crack in his voice. "No, no," he said, smiling. "You say the right things..sometimes. And, well, I like you bothering me..sometimes."

"Well, you're the first to ever admit that one."

"Gary," Petey said, suddenly serious again. "Are you okay?"

"Stop asking, Pete. I'm fine."

"Well, um," he hesitated, twisting his fingers.

Gary looked down and cocked an eyebrow, noticing Petey's nervousness. "Just spit it out, Pete," he demanded.

"Do you need a hug?"

Gary narrowed his eyes at the question. "Do I need a _hug_?" he asked, mocking him.

"Never mind," Petey said, his morose spirit returning. "Look, you just seemed upset when I walked in."

"Not upset, just a bit pissed."

Petey knew that Gary didn't want to talk about his family anymore so he moved onto something else. "Well, I'm sorry I just sort of ditched you the past few days."

"Why? Isn't family time fun?" His voice held sarcasm.

"Not at all."

"Ah, so let me in on _your_ family fun time." He shifted on the bed and laid down, placing his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"Well, it's not fun, I'll say that much. My parents argued the whole time."

"How tragic."

"Yeah, well," Petey started, looking down as he moved his left leg up onto the bed to face Gary. "They keep telling me that it'll get better after the divorce."

"I think me and you should get a house together one day," Gary said randomly. "You know, the whole picket fence, pink house, and puppies everywhere deal."

Petey's eyes widened as they froze on Gary.

Gary laughed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "You're so easy to tease, Kowalski."

His heart fluttered when Gary said his last name."I know," he said.

"In more ways than one."

Petey blushed and bit at his lip. "Your arm is looking better," Petey said, changing the subject as he gestured at Gary's left arm.

Gary gazed down and looked it over. "Oh yeah," he said. "Too bad. I usually like pressing on the bruises."

Petey narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Gary shrugged. "It feels good."

"Okay," he said, amused.

"Every now and then I get them to stick me a few times."

"How?"

"I start acting insane."

"Wait, _you act_ insane? I thought you already were insane."

"Look at you, femme-boy. Trying to be funny?"

"Whatever," he said. "Why are you doing that, Gary? I thought you hated them for doing it."

"I started liking it when they pulled me off."

Petey cocked his head and sighed. "You got addicted is what happened."

"Maybe," Gary said, sitting up on the bed.

"You're getting the same kind of drug in a pill. Injections just work faster," Petey said. "And they're safer."

"Injections are a bit stronger and safer I guess, but I don't care about the medicine. Even you should know that."

Petey paused a moment before it struck him. "You like getting stuck with needles?"

"It's a good feeling, Petey. Every time I see one my heart beats faster. And when they take my blood, it looks so amazing."

"Gary," Petey said, taking his hands in his. "You don't need to do that. It's not healthy."

"You're acting like my mom, femme-boy," he said, shoving Petey's hands away.

"I'm not trying to, Gary, I just..I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't be annoying, Petey. It doesn't hurt that much. I get bored so I act up and they just give it to me. Like milk to a-"

In an urge of pain, sadness, and frustration, Petey pressed his lips to Gary's quickly, trying to stop the conversation going on between them, and cutting Gary off in the process. He took it even farther and opened his mouth to let his tongue inside the taller brunette.

Gary, surprised by the sudden action, hesitated before placing his hands on Petey's arms and pulled him closer. But as he did Petey pulled away and laid his chin on Gary's shoulder, his chest pressed to Gary's.

"Gary," Petey whispered. "Don't ever leave me."

Gary clenched his jaw together and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming deeper and more drawn out. How had he attracted such a weak and wimpy boy? He sighed deeply, opening his eyes to glare off into the darkness of his cell while the boy under him began to cry. He was weak and wimpy but Petey was _his_.


	20. Journal Entry VI

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wednesday, November 29****th**

_ I can't believe that Gary is getting out in less than 3 weeks. Somehow he has gotten through half the year in Happy Volts in success. It's really kind of amazing..Well, I think I kind of helped him. At least I like to think that I did. I've met with his mom twice since his birthday..She doesn't come that often but I think that, somewhere deep inside, Gary's got a soft spot for her. All we do is say 'hello' and she smiles and leaves. I don't know if she likes me much or not. I just hope I never come face to face with his dad.._

_Our relationship turned kind of weird..I don't know what to call it really, but ever since that day when I went back to the asylum after Gary told me he didn't care, we both kind of..have acted like more than just friends. Like, I know Gary can be a bit of a perv and all but sometimes he just likes holding my hand, or kissing me..It's really weird and confusing. And I know for a fact that he's been wanting us to..do stuff..But I tell him no because we're in the asylum for crying out loud. If Theo walked in on us it would only satisfy his stupid, pervy fantasies.._

_Since Gary is coming back to Bullworth the weekend right before Winter break, he'll be able to use those weeks to catch up on the work he's missed. He's determined to graduate with me and doesn't want to be behind. I'm kind of worried about how people will react. Some of the seniors that were involved last year are gone but there are still many others who remember Gary. No one really talks about the incident anymore, though. Sometimes, even though Jimmy is the "big shot" of the school, many of them talk about him behind his back. So I guess that just kind of goes to show that many still blame Jimmy for what happened. _

_I'm going to be staying with Gary through Winter break at the school to help him catch up. I also don't want to leave him alone. He's supposed to stay behind to work but Dr. Crabblesnitch is giving him Christmas Eve and Christmas day off . He already told me that he doesn't want to go home for those two days but I wish he would..So that I wouldn't feel bad about leaving him alone if I visit my parents. Very few people stay on campus during Winter break but of course the school houses whoever wants to stay there. I know some people who don't celebrate Christmas so they just stay at the school, but many will go home because of the holiday and break. _

_Some of the faculty live at the school, like Mrs. Peabody and Mrs. Carvin. And they, along with a few others, stay at the school over break. I would love to stay with Gary on Christmas, especially since mom and dad aren't planning on spending it together anymore. Dad's going to see his family and mom is seeing hers. I would feel bad if I chose one over the other..So why not choose Gary instead? I'd honestly rather be with him..I guess I'll have to wait until it gets here to decide._


	21. Return to Bullworth

**A/N: Chapter Edited. ****Thanks for the reviews guys. I love getting them. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sunday, December 17****th**

Petey peeked out of his window for what he assumed was about the hundredth time. And each and every time his face fell in both relief and sadness. It was well past six and still Petey had seen no sight of Gary or anyone from Happy Volts. Dr. Crabblesnitch had wanted him to come on a Sunday or Monday so that Gary could arrive when there weren't many students on campus, especially since it was Winter break. He wanted to avoid a big scene and Petey had silently thanked him for that.

Sighing, he moved away from the window and picked up his sketch book laying on the desk. He sat on his bed and began looking through it, though his mind was on other things. He looked over at Gary's empty bed and gulped, remembering his deal. He would have to sleep with him every night. He wondered what kind of look would be on Gary's mother's face if she were to see them both sleeping together. She'd probably die of shock at seeing her mental son sleeping with another boy.

Petey put his sketch book down and stretched out on his bed. As he thought about Gary and his mom, his eyes fluttered shut and his mind wavered off as he fell deeply into sleep.

* * *

Petey woke to the sound of someone banging on the door. Startled, he shot up and glanced at the clock. 9:15. It had been lighter in the room when he had fallen asleep. Now it was completely dark.

"Petey, it's me, Jimmy. Open up," came Jimmy's voice from the other side of the door.

In an attempt to move, Petey stumbled off his bed and banged into the door. Cursing, he found the knob and turned it. When Jimmy was in view, Petey squinted his eyes against the light pouring in from the hallway.

"Oh man," Petey said, groaning at the sensitive light. "Sorry Jimmy. I was out for hours."

"Don't worry about it. Guess who's here?"

Petey's eyes suddenly opened wider, feeling fully awake now. He peeked his head out and around the door. "Where?" he asked nervously.

Jimmy made a face. "Outside. Dr. Crabblesnitch is 'escorting' him in here."

Just as Jimmy finished his sentence the doors to the dorm opened down the hallway. Petey and Gary's room was at the very end. His heart began to race as he realized that Gary was only feet away from him, in the dorm.

"Ah, James," came the sophisticated voice of Dr. Crabblesnitch. "There you are. You have told Peter that Mr. Smith is here, haven't you?"

"Of course, sir," Jimmy replied coolly.

"Peter," Dr. Crabblesnitch began, looking at him. "You are a responsible boy-"

Petey's hearing suddenly drained as he looked around Dr. Crabblesnitch, seeing someone approach. And there he was, back at Bullworth Academy; same crooked smile, taller, and a bit thinner, but still lean as ever and handsome too. He had changed, but in a good way.

"And I know that you'll report any mishaps," Dr. Crabblesnitch finished.

Petey's mind suddenly averted back to what the older principal was saying. "Yes, sir," he said. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Good," he said. "We can talk more tomorrow if you wish. I think that now would be the best time to get Mr. Smith here settled back in. It is rather late."

"Yes, sir," Petey said, nodding.

"I'm counting on you boys. Try to stay in line," Dr. Crabblesnitch said, before turning and leaving.

Petey, Gary, and Jimmy all stood silently until the door of the dorm shut closed. With one bag on his shoulder and another in his hand, Gary stood unbalanced as he looked over at Petey, a wry smile forming on his lips.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Jimmy said, cutting through the awkward atmosphere. "Just because you're back doesn't mean you can pull the same crap you tried to pull last time. No one here trusts you."

"Petey trusts me," Gary said calmly, his eyes glaring darkly at Jimmy.

"Petey likes you for some strange reason so of course he trusts you."

"Um," Petey began. "I can speak for myself here."

Both boys looked over at Petey, a bit astonished, but waited for him to go on.

"Listen guys," Petey continued. "You're going to have to deal with being back at the same school with each other. So just be friends or ignore each other."

Jimmy shook his head, his arms folded against his chest, as Gary chuckled lightly. "Look at femme-boy go. Trying to make things right?" he said sarcastically.

"You know what, Petey, whatever," Jimmy said. "You're right. If we can't be friends then I have no business being here. Later."

"Bye, Jimmy," Petey said, his voice apologetic as the other boy made his way down the hall.

"Later, Hopkins," Gary called after him. "Maybe we can grab a pizza later and catch up on old times."

Petey rolled his eyes at Gary's sarcastic tone. He watched Jimmy shake his head as he walked down the hall and to his room. They heard his door shut loudly.

"You just going to stand there all night or can I actually go to my room?" Gary asked, looking down at Petey.

"Sorry," Petey said. He flipped on the lights as he went inside, Gary trailing along behind him, and stood by his bed as Gary plopped his bags onto his own.

"Ah, it feels good to be out of that dump, even though I've landed myself back into another one."

"Beats living in a cell," Petey said.

Gary turned around at the sound of Petey's voice and casually made his way to him. After closing the door swiftly with the palm of his left hand, he took Petey's chin in his fingers and lifted his lips to his own.

Petey hesitated but he didn't pull back. He saw this coming, he just didn't know when it would happen. Gary seemed as eager as himself, especially with the way that his hands were roving over Petey's body as they shared a quick kiss.

"God, I thought Snitch and Hopkins would never shut up," Gary said as he pulled his lips from Petey's.

Petey smiled faintly, his mind dizzy. "Y-you wanna unpack?"

"I guess I should," Gary said. He pulled away from Petey and turned back toward his bed.

"You want me to help?" Petey asked.

"Yeah," Gary said, his back to Petey as he unzipped his bag. "You can start by taking off your clothes."

Petey froze in his place as the heat began to rise up his face.

Gary chuckled as he turned his head to see Petey's reaction. "Relax, femme-boy, it was a joke."

"I knew that," Petey said in defense, though he knew Gary wouldn't object if he did it anyway.

As Gary slung one of his bags over his shoulder and plopped it onto the floor beside his old dresser, Petey sat down on his bed and opened his sketch book. As he looked through his drawings he peered up at Gary, who was being unusually quiet while he put away his clothes.

"Aha," Gary said suddenly.

Petey looked up at the brunette to see him looking inside another drawer he had just pulled out.

"New Bullworth shirts," he said, taking one out and holding it up. "And a little big at that. It's alright, I have my own."

Petey smiled and looked back down at his book. He knew that Gary would end up wearing the teal vests that he still had for his school uniform, along with his own undershirts and pants.

"Why are you so quiet?" Gary asked, turning his torso around as he sat on his knees in front of his dresser.

Petey looked up, his face a bit surprised.

"Yeah _you_, Pete. Who the hell else is in here?"

Petey rolled his eyes. "I know you're talking to me, Gary. I'm looking through stuff."

"Ah," Gary said, standing up and turning fully around now. "And what do we have here?"

Petey closed his sketch book as the tall brunette made his way over to him. "Nothing. Just something I have to turn in tomorrow."

"Mind if I look?" Gary asked.

Petey hesitated, unsure if he should let him, but knew that Gary would get what he wanted anyway. With a soft sigh Petey handed it loosely over to him.

"Try not to look too excited, Pete," Gary said as he took the sketch book from Petey's hand.

Petey clenched his jaw. It wasn't that he didn't want Gary to look at it. He just knew that Gary had a tendency to find things to bug him with. He didn't feel like being teased with his own art.

"Wow, this is nice." Gary said, nodding his head as he looked at one of the pages. "What is it?"

Petey almost laughed when he saw Gary turning the book around to try and figure out what was drawn there. Standing up from his place on the bed, he stood beside Gary and looked at it. "Turn it around. It's hands holding a doll."

Gary made a strange face, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the drawing. "Okay," he said. "Petey, that is the creepiest thing you've ever done."

"How?" Petey asked from his side.

"Petey, come on, _dolls_? If you weren't a femme-boy before you definitely are now," he said, closing the sketch book and slapping it against Petey's chest.

Petey grunted as the book hit hit him. Taking it in his hands, he tossed it on his bed. "There's nothing weird or feminine about it, Gary. It was an assignment. We had to draw some creepy looking doll that Ms. Philips had sitting in her class."

"Right, right," Gary said, tossing his other bag onto the floor.

Petey shivered slightly when Gary plopped onto his own bed. Would Gary really make him sleep with him? He noticed that Gary looked tired so it wouldn't take him long before the older boy fell asleep. If he took a shower, he could be asleep by the time he got out. It wasn't that Petey didn't want to sleep with him. It was the fact that Gary had just gotten back into school, back in the real world, and that he was liable to turn back to old ways and habits. Petey was afraid of getting in too deep, even though he had already dug himself a hole when he decided to keep visiting him at the asylum. And with them being intimate lately, it only made things worse.

Without a word he grabbed his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom. After quietly closing the door behind him he sighed, leaving Gary alone on the other side.


	22. Intertwined

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**That same night**

When Petey emerged from the bathroom he noticed that it was past ten o' clock. Despite having taken over a two hour nap earlier, he was still tired and wanted to sleep. He looked over to see Gary breathing heavily on his bed, one arm up on the pillow and his other draped over his waist. He bit his lip as he quietly made his way to switch off the overhead light. When Gary didn't make a sound he sighed softly and sat down on his own bed, pulling the covers up and over him. As he settled down, his heart seemed to sink. He was a bit relieved to not have to sleep with Gary, but at the same time he had wanted to, badly. He was just afraid, afraid of losing so many things.

"You're forgetting."

Petey sat up quickly, his heart racing fast as he heard Gary's voice from across the room. "What?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid, Petey, you agreed. I'll take my medication if you sleep with me, so get your scrawny little ass over here."

Petey felt something lift from his chest as he placed his feet onto the cold, hard floor. He wanted this, he just didn't know how to handle it. He was nearly at Gary's bedside when a light turned on. Petey could see Gary now, in plain sight, as he moved his hand away from the lamp on his nightstand. It was enough light to dimly light the room, but not too bright to light it fully.

Gary sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed to pull his shoes off. "I thought that you'd be the one eager to sleep with me," he said, untying his laces.

"I thought you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up," Petey said, standing still.

Gary looked up at him, his back slumped, and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Petey, even I don't believe that."

Petey grunted as Gary suddenly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked him onto the bed beside him.

"Go ahead," Gary said, standing to his feet. "Make yourself _comfortable_."

Petey shivered as Gary chuckled lightly. He watched as the older boy made his way to his dresser to pull out a shirt and flannel pajama pants. Tossing them both on the bed, Gary took his shirt off first, giving Petey a glimpse of his peachy chest and torso.

Petey's heart raced at seeing him bare. It made him feel jittery. _He is so __**hot**_, he thought, looking over every part of his broad shoulders and long stomach. As Gary glared down at him, Petey followed his fingers as they undid the button on his pants, and then the zipper. And when Gary pushed them down all of Petey's blood rushed south as he saw the gray fabric of his boxer briefs. He knew that Gary was teasing him, and it was working.

"So," Gary said casually. "Mind if I sleep like this? Or would you like me to put these on?" He held up his pajamas in his hand.

"Um," Petey started. "No, I think the..the briefs are fine." His face was burning and his stomach felt gooey.

Gary played his crooked smile as he crawled onto the end of the bed. On his hands and knees, he moved forward until his face was close to the younger boy before him.

Petey's breathing picked up as Gary hovered over him. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he didn't object as the tall brunette pressed his waist in between his knees. When Gary leaned down, Petey had no choice but to press his back to the bed. Before he could think, their lips met and he was melting.

Petey felt on fire. He wasn't in an asylum room with orderlies nearby and he wasn't in pitch darkness with no light to see. He was under Gary Smith, the greatest guy he had ever known, and he was being kissed by him onhis bed, able to see every part of him. Their tongues swirled in their mouths and their hands probed at each other's skin. It was enough to make Petey moan, more than he wanted to; and he did, though it came out as more of a whine.

Gary smiled into his neck at the sound and suddenly tugged Petey's shirt. He stopped them and pulled the caramel haired boy up by his arms to free him from his shirt. When it was discarded, Gary yanked down his pajama pants, though he left the white tightie whities on him, and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Wow, Petey," Gary said, his voice a bit raspy. "You look hotter than I imagined."

Petey's face went pink as he tried to hold back a smile. He bit his lip, at a loss of words.

"I mean it," Gary said darkly. He ran his hand up Petey's chest and froze it at his neck. "You're sexy as hell."

Petey smiled as the blood in his brain drained.

Gary locked his lips with his own again and pressed his erection against Petey's, which earned him another moan from the smaller boy. He smiled at that as he moved his tongue to suck on the skin at his collarbone.

Petey closed his eyes and grabbed Gary's shoulders with his arms. When he thrusted against his erection, he got a soft groan out of Gary. After that last thrust, Petey began moving evenly with the older boy, the friction making him breathe loudly into his ear.

"Oh fuck," Gary seethed as he nipped with his teeth at the skin on Petey's shoulder.

Petey couldn't stand it; he wanted to feel all of Gary against him. In a rush of passion, he held the older boy closer as their thrusts continued. With his mouth against Gary's neck, he poked his tongue and ran it along the skin under his jaw. He was surprised at his sudden action but it didn't last long.

The act only encouraged Gary to pull down Petey's briefs, then his own, and throw them onto the floor. Then he was back on top of him again, thrusting with nothing in between. Petey exhaled rapidly with every thrust and kiss, which was driving Gary insane, but his breaths slowed when Gary stopped his movement to kiss his way down his chest.

Petey ran his hands through the dark tendrils on Gary's head as he moved down, lower and lower, until he came to a stop. Petey looked down, his throat dry and he wheezed unsteadily through his nose .

"Beg me," Gary said, glaring darkly up at him.

"Gary," Petey moaned. "Please."

"Please, _what_?"

"Please," Petey hesitated. "Suck me."

Gary smiled in satisfaction, a chuckle escaping his throat before he took Petey's erection into his mouth.

Petey arched his back, just as he had done the first time Gary had gone down on him. He held back a moan as he thrusted gently into his mouth, his eyes shut tightly and his fingers fisting into the sheets. Gary's right hand moved up Petey's thigh and rested on his stomach, trying to hold him down with his palm.

"Gary," Petey whined. "It's not going to take much."

Without a word Gary sped up his pace, taking more of Petey into his mouth now. Now the younger boy had both of his hands on his head, his soft fingers tugging gently on his dark hair. It made Gary's voice vibrate, almost a moan. With Petey squirming under him as much as he was, it was hard not to reach down and stroke his own self. Taking his own erection in his hand, he began stroking himself in time with Petey.

"Gary, I'm close," Petey moaned.

Gary pulled away and, clenching his jaw tightly, shifted to sit on his knees. He took both their erections in one hand and stroked fast, hoping to orgasm with Petey. He wasn't far off. It didn't take long, either. Petey came within a matter of seconds, his moans coming out in large breaths, and Gary came right after seeing the sticky, white liquid shooting on skin. Under him he could feel Petey contracting, the muscles in his stomach reacting to his orgasm. He tilted his own head back as his neared the end of his release. He had never felt so good with someone before. After months of locked tension, he was finally able to turn himself loose. And, despite how good it felt, he also felt very controlled.

Petey, however, was trembling as his body lay limp on the mattress. When he whimpered, unintentionally, Gary looked down and noticed his state.

"Petey?" Gary panted lightly, his voice dry. When he got no reply he moved from the bed to get a towel. When he came back, Petey was still laying there, his eyes still closed and his body limp, but his breathing was slowing down. Gary wiped himself off, then threw the towel on Petey, covering half of him up.

Petey felt a rush of air beside him as he cleaned himself up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gary pulling on his briefs, then he was crawling onto the bed beside him, his face tired. The older boy pulled the sheet over both of them before laying down onto his pillow, which made Petey's heart beat fast.

Gary shifted onto his elbow and narrowed his eyes in surprise as he looked at Petey. "Are you just _now_ regaining your stability?"

"Yeah," Petey breathed, his response drawn out.

"How amazing," Gary said. He suddenly grabbed Petey's hips and pulled him close beside him. "And to think that, at first, I thought you really didn't want to."

Petey turned his face to look at Gary before shifting onto his side. Without any hesitation, Petey wrapped his left arm around Gary's waist and laid his face against his chest. "This is what I wanted more than anything else," he said, hoping that Gary wouldn't push him away this time.

Gary tensed but he embraced Petey back, pressing him against his warm skin. "Why are you so cold?" Gary asked sharply. "It's warm in here, especially after what we did."

"I don't know," Petey said. "I didn't really notice."

"That's because you're too preoccupied with me."

"You're right, I am."

Gary looked down at Petey as he held him and suddenly clenched his jaw tightly. He suddenly felt constricted, holding the boy under him the way he was.

Petey felt his tension and pulled away, afraid that the older boy would push him away like last time. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Gary said. "I was sleeping before you came out of the bathroom."

"Well," Petey said. "If you want me to go to my bed I will." Just as Petey moved to the edge of the bed he was suddenly jolted back by his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gary scowled.

"Um," Petey hesitated. "No where, I guess."

"Petey, when I said I wanted you to sleep with me I meant all night, until the sun comes up."

"I know. I just..didn't know if you wanted your bed to yourself or not."

"If I did I would have kicked your ass out already, moron. Just lay back down." With the force of his hand, he pushed Petey back down onto the bed.

"Well, can I at least put my clothes back on?" Petey retorted, sitting back up quickly.

Gary sighed in annoyance but gestured with his hand to the clothes on the floor.

Petey stood from the bed, his face going pink as he bent over to grab his clothes. He knew that Gary was getting a view, especially with him naked.

"Turn around," Gary from behind him.

With his clothes in his hands, Petey froze and slowly turned around.

Gary smiled crookedly and leaned on his elbow. "Okay, now you can put them on."

Petey quickly pulled on his briefs, then his pants, but as he started to pull his shirt over his head Gary suddenly grabbed it in his hand. Gripping it in his fist, he used it to pull Petey onto the bed.

"Could you at least leave _something_ off?" Gary asked, tough it sounded like more of a demand.

Petey dropped his shirt immediately, obeying, then turned off the lamp before climbing back into the bed beside Gary. As he laid down, he felt Gary's arms pull him close to his chest. He shut his eyes and almost cried as he laid on his side. Gary was holding him, something he had wanted for a long time now. He finally felt wanted and needed. He just hoped that whatever they were sharing at the moment wouldn't fade.

Feeling a shiver run through him, Petey leaned up and kissed Gary on his neck before laying his head back down on his chest. A few seconds later, Petey felt Gary take his hand in his own and intertwine their fingers so that they made a perfect fist.


	23. Christmas and Chinese

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

******I really appreciate the reviews guys. I'm trying my best to keep Petey and Gary in character. It's really hard with Gary because he's so hard to understand fully but I'm trying. I feel like I've gone a bit out of character with him but I've tried using his medication as back up and also, Gary IS human. Anyway, thanks everyone. :)**

* * *

**Sunday, December 24****th**

Petey was freezing as he peddled his bike across the bridge. Coming from Old Bullworth Vale,. he peddled slow so that the food he had just bought from Shinjo's Chinese wouldn't get cold sitting in the basket. _It's Gary's fault_, he told himself as he neared the school's gates. _So if his food is cold he can blame himself for not eating at the restaurant_.

Petey looked down at the food but smiled as he thought of the older boy sitting in the dorm. At least Gary was getting his schoolwork done. They both were hungry and Petey had wanted to go out, but Gary had wanted to stay in so that he could finish his make-up work. So he had made Petey get them something. It didn't matter what as long as it was food, and the only restaurant open in all of Bullworth at 5 pm on Christmas Eve was a Chinese restaurant.

The fact that Petey had done what Gary had asked, or rather demanded, made him feel like an obedient puppy. He sighed as he thought this, mostly because he knew it was true. Gary had called him his 'bitch' earlier in the week, though he didn't know whether to take that as good or bad since they were in bed when he said it.

He chained his bike to the rack outside the school and took the big brown bag in his arms. As he made his way to the boys dorm he almost slipped on the icy areas covering the walkway. They already had four inches of snow and more was heading their way. As he came to the steps of the boys dorm, he stomped his feet before going inside and sighed in relief when warm air surrounded him.

With his cheeks red and his teeth still chattering, he made his way down the left side of the hallway. Besides two other boys, only he and Gary remained in the boys dorm on Christmas Eve. Most everyone had gone but since the Academy housed its students, they were also free to stay on campus during holidays. This was due to many not being able to go to their homes or simply because they didn't want to. Sometimes it was both.

For Petey, it was hard to convince his parents that he wanted to stay at the school. They had gotten upset, like he imagined they would. He had called each one individually and told them, since they both lived separately now. His dad lived in an apartment for the time being, while his mom lived in the house Petey grew up in. He hoped that his parents took his absence as grief for their recent split, even though a small part of him understood that it was for the better.

When Petey reached his room, he made his way through the doorway to see Gary pacing the room slowly. When he closed it the older boy looked up.

"There you are," Gary said. "Took long enough. I was beginning to think someone kidnapped you."

Petey sighed as he set the bag of food down on their desk. "I looked around for an hour trying to find a place open. What do you expect, it's Christmas Eve."

Gary smirked. "It's not like it's that important of a holiday," he snapped.

"It is to the rest of the world."

Gary looked inside and made a face as he pulled out a small enclosed box with Chinese writing on it. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Rice," Petey replied. "It's Chinese, and you'd better eat it since I was out in the freezing cold for almost two hours."

"Come on," Gary said, shoving Petey with his hand. "What are you gonna do, Pete, force me?"

"Fine then, I'll eat it for you," Petey said, taking the bag.

"Don't be stupid. Just give me the damn carton."

Petey slid the carton of rice to Gary before taking out the rest of the food. He was hungry himself and took a mouthful of rice as he set out his plate of Chicken Lo Mein. He had no idea what Gary would eat so he got him the same thing, along with a plate of Sweet and Sour Chicken. Taking a plastic fork from the bag, Petey sat down and started for his food. Gary, however, remained standing, sniffing his noodles as he twisted it on his own fork.

"It's not diseased," Petey said, looking up at him.

"I've never even had this before," Gary said.

"Just try it."

Gary popped a mouthful into his mouth and nodded slightly as he chewed.

"Well?" Petey asked.

"Interesting."

Petey was relieved as he heard this. Getting Gary to eat anything was almost a chore. He knew it was his meds. Some of them suppressed his appetite. He would eat, but not very much. Petey didn't remember him being that way when he was in school before. He remembered him throwing down junk food like crazy. It bothered Petey because he knew one of the main causes for his loss of appetite was his time in Happy Volts. It was like the asylum had changed a part of him, not just his meds.

"What's that?" Gary asked as he pulled up a chair beside Petey.

Petey looked down. "An egg role," he replied.

"Let me try it."

Petey bit at his cheek but picked up the half-eaten egg role and gave it to Gary.

He took a quick bite and his face immediately soured. "Wow that's disgusting."

"Well thanks for wasting my food," Petey said, annoyed.

"Why don't you put that egg role on your dick and I'll bite it for you," Gary said threateningly, digging his fork into his noodles.

Petey shut up after that, focusing on filling his stomach instead of letting Gary give him a hard time.

"So," Gary said. "I'm almost finished with Chemistry."

"Really?" Petey asked. "Do you want me to go over it?"

"No, you nerd. You think I'm not capable of getting the right answers?"

"No, I didn't say that," Petey said. "I was just asking."

"Well, if I need your help then I'll ask for it."

Petey sighed while reminding himself to shut up for the rest of the night.

* * *

**That same night**

"Did you call your mom today?" Petey asked. He and Gary were sitting lazily on the sofa in the Common Room.

"Yeah," Gary said shrewdly.

"What did she say?"

"She said she hates me and wishes I was never born."

"She didn't say that," Petey said.

Gary chuckled lightly. "She said she 'understands but hopes that I will be out soon to see her'."

"Well, that's good."

"Good?" Gary said sharply. "That means I have to listen to her and my dad both complain about how I need to do 'more with my life'."

"Gary, they know you have..some issues."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Gary said, looking over at Petey. "_I_ have issues? Why should _I_ be singled out as the one with 'issues' when there are clearly others with worse problems?"

"I wasn't trying to say it in a bad way," Petey said, slumping into the couch.

"I don't think you understand, Pete. See, my parents can be jerks sometimes. My mom I can tolerate but my dad can get to be a bit much sometimes."

"Are you saying they're hard to handle?"

"Not hard to handle, hard to take their crap all the time."

"They equally have to take yours."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Gary asked offensively.

"I'm not picking sides here. I'm just saying that there has to be a reason why they give you a hard time. I've listened to you and your mom talk before. You can't even seem to hold a simple conversation with her without sounding annoyed."

"That's because she's always on my case about 'straightening up' or telling me how disappointed she is in me," Gary said, his voice a hiss as he turned toward Petey.

Petey shrank as Gary got in his face. He wished he hadn't brought up anything about his family, but knew that talking about it would help.

"You wouldn't know, Petey, you've never even met them."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it, I don't want pity and I don't want apologies. I've heard them all my life."

Focusing his eyes on the TV, Petey dropped his hand by his side and slipped it into Gary's. Instead of responding, his hand remained limp as Petey held it warmly.

For a while they sat in silence as they as a late night horror flick came on. Petey began nodding off as Gary switched channels between commercial breaks. Every once in a while he heard Gary mutter something under his breath, but as the hour progressed he found himself near the state of sleep. The the sounds of the TV were in his vague dreams, until everything suddenly fell silent. That's when he felt himself being shaken.

"Petey."

With his eyes closed, bordering sleep, Petey slowly swatted his hands at whatever was shaking him.

"Petey, wake up."

Petey opened his eyes to the sound of Gary's voice but as he looked over his eyes closed again. He was so tired that the world around him seemed a bit dream-like, but he knew that he was awake now.

"Get up," Gary said, pulling Petey's arm as he stood from the couch.

Petey staggered into Gary as he stood to his feet, trying to open his eyes wide.

"Petey, stand straight," Gary muttered. The older boy sighed before turning Petey around to guide him by his shoulders to their room.

With his head bowed, eyes closed, and body slumped, Petey walked slowly down the hall, until he ran into their door.

Gary laughed from behind him, then quickly pulled him to his chest. Opening the door, Gary shoved Petey inside and laughed again as the younger boy stumbled onto the floor.

"Cut it out!" Petey stammered. He was sluggish as he crawled his way to Gary's bed. Once he reached the edge, he crawled in and fell onto his stomach in the sheets.

"Ah," Gary breathed out, a laugh still in his voice as he closed the door and locked it.

Petey yawned as he snuggled his face into the pillow, but grunted when he felt a tug on his leg. "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily, more awake now than he was before.

"You can't sleep with shoes on," Gary replied at the end of the bed.

Petey heard a _thud_ as his shoes hit the floor.

"Can't sleep with these either," Gary said, now climbing onto the bed. Sliding his hands under Petey, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down swiftly, making the boy under him shiver at being exposed to the thin, cold air. "Almost done," he said, before turning Petey over like a doll and lifting him up into a sitting position.

"I can do it," Petey said, his mind awake now.

"Yeah but _I_ am, so just calm down." Gary shoved Petey's hands away when he tried lifting his own shirt up. He wanted to do it himself, and got what he wanted by pulling off his navy blue sweater. Then he shoved him back down against the bed before getting up and stripping his own clothes, which he replaced with a shirt and flannel pants. Then he made his way to Petey's dresser and rummaged around his pajama drawer before returning to the bed with a shirt and pants.

"Gary, I'm too tired," Petey said, as Gary lifted him up again to put his shirt on.

"Who said I wanted you right now, Pete?" Gary scowled.

"Well," Petey started slowly. "It's cold in here."

"That's because you're naked, dill hole."

Petey didn't respond as Gary pulled his pajama pants on.

After turning off the lamp, Gary pulled the covers over them both and settled down behind Petey. Taking the boy's hand in his, Gary pulled him closer to him, until they were spooning.

"I love you, Gary," Petey mumbled, his mind bordering deep sleep again.

Gary hesitated, fumbling with different emotions in his mind. "Sleep good, femme-boy," was all he got out.

Petey's breathing began getting deeper and longer as Gary yawned. He looked at Petey in the darkness, though he couldn't see him, and sighed. "Remind me to never let you have Chinese again."


	24. Journal Entry VII

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Monday, December 26****th**

_Wow, I can't wait till school starts back. I like doing school work, as odd as it sounds. I've been helping Gary with some of his make-up work but it doesn't last long because he's too frustrating to work with. I don't think he really likes people telling him how to do stuff. One thing's for sure, though, his meds help him concentrate more. He's gotten a lot of work done already. Dr. Crabblesnitch told me that he's a Junior, even though he barely passed last year as a Sophomore. I blame it on him being negligent because of him not taking his meds. He may have to take summer classes if he isn't caught up by the end of the year, that way he can be a Senior next year..which is a bit scary if I think about it. Both of us as Seniors.._

_We didn't do anything for Christmas yesterday. I actually didn't care either. With my parents splitting, it's made me a bit apathetic toward the holiday. I didn't even care if I got any presents. Besides, there are so many other people that need gifts instead of me. Me and Gary didn't get each other anything. He doesn't even care about the holiday..which I find to be interesting, especially since he has a point. He says that it's just a commercialized holiday to get your money, and that there are other people who try and celebrate it as something religious (of course I knew that). He said he doesn't want to take part in either. I tried asking him more about it but he wouldn't tell me. I have this feeling like he's hiding something from me, like there's something else that's made him hate the holiday altogether. Maybe it's neglect? _

_I kind of want to meet his mom..just to ask her about him. It'd be nice to hear another side of his life story. His dad though..that would be scary. When it comes to me thinking about meeting his dad..I suddenly feel like the guy meeting his girlfriend's dad, which is weird since it's Gary..The thought of it just makes me nervous. _

_It's kind of boring being on Winter break, but being with Gary helps, and we go into town every day. I mean..I love him after all, more than I think I should. I know he doesn't love me, but I sure as hell love him._


	25. Feeling

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**I can't thank you more for the reviews. All of them make me smile and I appreciate every one. Oh and, the year for the story is now 2007. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tuesday, January 9****th**** 2007**

Petey shivered and sniffed as he brought his hands to his lips, warming them with his breath. He glanced over at Gary as they passed over the bridge coming from Old Bullworth Vale. On days that were too windy and icy, they walked instead of riding their bikes, which was fine with Petey. He hated the cold.

"Hey, Gary?" Petey started, peering over at the older, taller boy from the shadow of his blue, striped tobaggon.

"What, Petey?" Gary responded, his eyes a bit lost as he looked behind them.

"Do you think I could..meet your mom?"

Gary didn't stop walking but he averted his face and eyes to Petey and frowned. "Why?" he asked sharply.

"I don't know. I guess she just seems nice."

"Petey," Gary started, his hands in his jacket's pockets.. "Let's get something straight. You and me, we aren't in a relationship. Therefore, there is no need for you to meet my mom. Now, if you just want to meet her as my _friend_, then I guess that can be arranged."

Petey looked down, disappointed, but he barely had time to think about it before he slipped on the sidewalk, which was layered in icy snow. He caught onto Gary's arm to balance himself, reaching out for anything that could steady him, but as Gary continued walking, ignoring him, he lost his balance more and eventually fell onto his hip in the snow.

Gary threw his head back and laughed loudly as he stopped and turned around. "Look at you, femme-boy. Having fun?"

"No, could you help me up?" Petey asked, a bit embarrassed as he began attracting attention from others nearby, especially with Gary laughing as hard as he was.

"I bet if you try real hard, you can do it," Gary said, crossing his arms as he smirked.

Petey gritted his teeth but eventually stood to his feet. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he brushed past Gary and made his way swiftly to the boys dorm. Gary didn't try catching up but his laughing could still be heard from behind as Petey pushed open the door.

Once inside, he quickly made his way to his room and stripped off his tobaggon, jacket, and shoes. Growling in frustration, and a bit in pain from where he had fallen, he plopped down tiredly onto his own bed.

"Who said you could sleep there?" Gary asked as he walked into the room.

"You didn't say anything about taking naps on your bed so I'm fine right where I am," he sniffed, his nose running.

"Are you crying?" Gary asked, his voice rimming with mockery.

"Gary, you know I'm getting sick."

"Right," Gary said, closing the door. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ let you sleep with me. I don't want your germs."

"Fine by me, I could use some sleep."

"Yeah," Gary started as he laid down on his own bed. "I'll just skip my meds until you're better."

Petey froze at that and sat up to look over at him. He glared at him in silence, not really sure what to say or what he was feeling.

"Hey beautiful," Gary said with a crooked smile, his eyes on Petey as he placed his hands behind his head on his pillow.

Petey looked down and blushed.

"Haven't seen you do that in a while," Gary said, a smile in his voice.

"Gary," Petey started, ignoring him. "You can't skip your meds. The nurse watches you take them."

"Anyone can roll a pill under their tongue."

Petey sighed heavily and shook his head. "Please, Gary, don't do it."

Gary's jaw tightened and his eyes became dark, suddenly serious. He averted his eyes toward the ceiling and bit at his lip, holding back whatever he had wanted to say. For once he didn't want to hurt the other boy's feelings.

When he got no reply, Petey moved sluggishly to his feet and toward Gary's bed. He plopped down tiredly onto the edge, slumping over as his back faced the older boy laying on the bed. After sitting for only a few seconds, Petey soon felt Gary's palm move up his back, and then grab a fistful of his shirt to pull him down beside him.

Petey grunted as he hit the mattress, then let out a breath of air as Gary rolled over onto him. The older boy looked down at him, his brown eyes searching Petey's own shade of dark hazel. Petey's heart seemed to leap into his stomach as Gary's eyes moved over his face, intense as his soft breath tickled his cheek. He gulped, breathing deeply as Gary inched closer to his face.

Gary shifted his weight so that he wasn't crushing Petey, but his eyes were still locked onto his face. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to Petey's face, his arm moving slowly as he neared his cheek. As soon as his fingertips made contact with his skin, the younger boy closed his eyes against the touch.

Petey melted as Gary's hand cupped the left side of his face, his fingers spread apart as he gently caressed his skin. Though his eyes were still closed, he could still feel Gary's eyes watching him, and he knew that they weren't filled with teasing or mockery. He had looked at him, was still looking at him, in a way that he never had before. It gave Petey a newfound feeling; something that went deeper than just loving him. Something that made him want to never be apart from; something that scared him. He suddenly didn't want to lose Gary, in any way at all, ever.

"Petey," Gary whispered softly.

"Y-yeah?" Petey asked, his voice shaky as Gary's free hand moved gently behind his back to hold him tightly against him.

Gary seemed to hesitate as the air stood silent, the only stirring being their soft breaths. As he leaned down, his lips brushed against Petey's, but just as the tip of Gary's tongue touched his lips; just as Petey swore that he was about to possibly have the best passionate sex ever, a knock on the door quickly tore them apart.

Gary growled in agitation as he rolled over onto his back, pursing his lips as he put his arm over his face, his fist clenched tightly.

Petey sat up quickly and nearly tripped as he stood from the bed. The knock sounded again, louder this time, as Petey made his way to the door. When he opened it his heart sank. It was Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy," Petey said, opening the door all the way.

"Hey," Jimmy replied. "Look, I was wondering if you could help me with a project I have to do."

"Um," Petey hesitated. "Sure, what for?"

"Chemistry. I'm supposed to make a volcano. I can make the chemicals but I don't know how to make the volcano. And since you're all 'artsy' and stuff then I figured you could help me out with it."

"Sure," Petey said. "When?"

"Well," Jimmy started, looking away as he rubbed his head. "I could use some help right now. It's due in two days."

Petey nodded his head, hoping the disappointment wasn't showing on his face. "Okay," he said. "Just let me get some paint and stuff and I'll be down there in a minute."

"Awesome, thanks Petey, you're a lifesaver," Jimmy said, giving Petey a pat on the arm before leaving down the hallway.

Petey turned around to see Gary back in the same position that he was in before he had sat on his bed: his back on the mattress, hands behind his head, and eyes on the ceiling. His face, however, didn't look amused or happy.

Petey gathered a few materials he thought he'd need for Jimmy's project, then made his way for the door. "I guess I'll see you in a few," Petey said softly, turning to look at Gary as he laid still on the bed.

Gary didn't reply, which made Petey feel bad. His heart suddenly aching, he turned and left, tears rimming his eyes as he made his way down the hallway to Jimmy's room.


	26. Sex and Paint

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**Okay so this chapter is what has been driving me to really keep doing this story. I can't believe I finally got it out too..I feel like I could have done better but oh well. It feels good to have the idea out. You have been warned in this chapter. There is much male lovin'.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Saturday, January 13****th **

"So-o-o, do we really need this much paint?" Gary asked, carrying two big jugs of acrylic paint in his hands.

"Yes," Petey said. "The canvases are big, and if we're both doing one then we're going to need a lot of paint for it."

"Seems like a waste of money to me," Gary muttered.

"Come on, you said you wanted to do this," Petey said.

"Yeah, and I also wanted to eat real food the rest of the weekend."

"Your parents are sending you money on Monday. I'll just buy your food til then."

"Gee, thanks Pete, that just means the world to me," Gary said sarcastically. "You gonna start buying me teddy bears next?"

"Fine, don't eat," Petey sighed, rolling his eyes.

Gary chuckled lightly at Petey's unenthusiastic response.

They were both bundled up in their jackets and scarfs, making their way down the sidewalk in town. There was an old run down building that Jimmy hung out at often. The copper haired boy had given Petey the keys to the place. He had no idea how Jimmy had acquired them, but it would be a good place to paint since it was built like a big studio. Petey had set up their canvases already so when they got there they could just start painting.

As they finally neared the building, the cold wind whipping at their faces, Petey put down his jugs and tried unlocking the door. He grunted as he struggled with fitting in the key. Nearly twenty seconds into rattling the key into the hole, Gary sighed in agitation and pushed Petey aside.

"Just give it to me," he said, taking the key in his own hands. Within a few seconds he had the door open.

"Thanks," Petey said, picking up his jugs of paint before following Gary through the doorway. He shivered, despite coming out of the freezing cold. With the smooth concrete walls and floors, the small hangout wouldn't provide much warmth from the cold outside.

"Wow," Gary said, unenthusiastically. "Great place Hopkins has here."

Petey sighed at his sarcasm but he didn't blame him. It wasn't the kind of place one would want to brag about. The room was about as long as a trailer and as wide as their dorm room, which was still plenty of space for painting. A couple of tables and chairs stood in the corner, along with a small refrigerator and bed.

Petey set the jugs of paint down in front of their canvases, his teeth chattering. As he removed his jacket and toboggan he looked over at Gary, who was busy snooping around the room. "Gary," he started. "Do you want to do this or not?"

Gary smirked as he made his way to Petey, setting down his two jugs of paint in front of his own canvas. He removed his jacket also and toboggan but he didn't seem affected by the chilly air. "So," he said. "Are we just going to _slap_ the paint on there or do you have some really big brushes you're hiding?"

"Well," Petey started, leaning down to twist the cap off a jug of blue paint. "You see, I got the jugs with the bigger top so I could dip my hands into it."

Gary narrowed his eyes at him. "So you're going to dip your hands in paint and just smear it?"

"Yes," Petey said. "Well, not really smear, but just used your imagination. That's why I told you to wear a short sleeved shirt."

"Ha. Maybe if you were clearer earlier I would have gotten what you were saying, moron."

Petey smiled wryly before leaning down. He dipped one of his hands into the paint, then the other, encasing both in slick, blue liquid. As he straightened up, the paint began dripping down his arms. Turning quickly to his canvas, he placed both his hands on it and smeared his hand across, creating a smeared layer of bright blue.

"Wow, you make it look so fun," Gary said sarcastically.

"It is," Petey said.

Gary sighed heavily before leaning down and twisting off the cap of the red paint below him. As he dipped his right hand into the silky liquid, he suddenly smiled. "I know what I'm going to do," he said out loud.

"What?" Petey asked as he re-dipped his hand into the blue paint.

Gary smirked to himself as he dipped his other hand in red. Bringing them both up like Petey had done, the red dripping down his arms, he smiled darkly. "Blood." His smile slowly curved at the corners.

Petey hesitated but he didn't stop. "Um, if that's what you want to do," he said.

"Ah, how brilliant," Gary said to himself. "I could paint a large empire."

Petey only smiled as he turned back to his canvas. He was just glad that Gary seemed to find the idea fun now. As he continued painting with his own canvas, pulling off the cap of the green paint and mixing it with the blue on his hands, he began thinking more about he and Gary. The older boy didn't want a relationship, yet lately he was acting strange. Almost as if, every once in a while, he wanted to say something to Petey, but stayed silent instead.

He didn't want to get hurt but he also knew that Gary was beyond obsessed with him. Sometimes, at night, he would wake up to feeling his eyes watching him. He wondered if he ever slept but it obviously didn't matter, as his energy was always full. Then Petey wondered how life would be without him. No Gary Smith. Just him. He almost cried at the thought and immediately pushed it away.

Petey looked over at Gary to reassure himself, but as he did he noticed that Gary had taken his shirt off. His hands and forearms were covered in red and purple paint, and his torso was also smeared with color. As he stood still, Petey smiled slightly at how into painting Gary seemed to be. Within seconds he realized that Gary and painting were made to be together.

While he continued painting his own canvas, Petey began noticing that Gary was very full of energy while he painted. Even as the older boy viewed his canvas from farther back, he was constantly shifting his arms and legs, as if trying to see what it looked like in different angles. He also quickly got into the habit of throwing paint onto the canvas. Petey had a feeling he would end up doing that.

"You like my work that much or do you just like staring at my body?" Gary casually asked, turning his head slowly to look at Petey.

Petey bit his lip. "Both."

"You should take your shirt off," Gary said. "It's easier."

"I think I'm fine," Petey said, turning back to his canvas.  
"Oh come on, Pete, don't be such a baby." Gary moved and pulled on Petey's shirt with his hand, trying to tug it up.

"Come on, Gary, I told you I'm fine. It's cold."

Gary smiled crookedly and suddenly looked down at Petey, his head cocked to the side.

Petey's breathing began to grow deeper as he hesitated at Gary's sudden mood change. He jumped slightly when he felt the brunette's paint stricken hand touch his stomach. He gasped at the iciness of his skin but adapted to it as Gary ran his palm up his torso.

Taking Petey's shirt with him as he continued up his chest, Gary pulled it off and discarded it to the side. "There, now is that so bad?" he asked.

"No," Petey replied, his mind dizzy as he shivered against the draft.

"Good." Gary suddenly turned back to his canvas, leaving Petey teased.

Petey continued back to his own work when he saw Gary do the same, but within a minute of painting again, something wet hit him on the side of his shoulder. His eyes wide, he looked over at Gary, whom was laughing at him. With his lips pursed, he dipped his hands in some blue paint. In one quick movement, he slung one of his arms in Gary's direction; the liquid hit the older boy's chest.

Gary raised his brows before bending down and once again soaking his hands and arms in red paint. When he stood, his arms out by his side, he made his way slowly to Petey. Without any hesitation, he smeared the paint on Petey's face and in his hair.

As an impulse, Petey did the same to him, but as he ran his blue hand through Gary's hair he was suddenly grabbed by his bare waist and ended up getting smeared all over with red. With Gary still holding him tightly, he managed to lean down and dip one hand into the green paint. Bringing up his hand, he smeared it onto Gary's shoulder and neck.

"Ah ha," Gary laughed. "Are you trying to drive me insane, femme-boy?"

"You started it," Petey replied, laughing.

"You're right. So let's finish it," Gary said darkly.

Before Petey could think he felt Gary's lips crush to his. He relaxed, kissing him back as one of his hands gripped his shoulder. Moving his liquid wet hand to the back of Petey's neck, he pressed his tongue into his mouth. Petey shivered as he felt the tickle of paint dripping down his back from Gary's red hand.

Petey moaned softly as Gary kissed him deeper. Feeling light headed, he staggered back and knocked over the jug of green paint. Feeling it tip over, he broke their kiss and turned, but before he could, Gary took his jaw in his hand and turned him back around, only to unite their lips once again.

Gary pushed his tongue into Petey's mouth again, and kissed him as passionately as before. Taking both sides of his face in his red hands, his moved his lips to his neck, which caused Petey's knees to give way. Instead of holding him up, Gary moved down with him, until both of them were on the floor, which was now covered in green paint.

Petey could feel the cool liquid surrounding his back as he was pressed to the ground, but he barely noticed it as Gary continued to kiss him. He only moaned as Gary straddled his waist and pressed against his arousal. "Gary," he said softly, closing his eyes as the older boy kissed along his neck.

For Gary, hearing Petey say his name was like pure bliss to his ears. He smiled against the younger boy's painted skin as he made his way down to his shoulder. Taking the boy's thighs in both of his hands, he pushed him up into his groin, which produced another moan from his lips. Slowly, Gary unbuttoned his pants pushed them down, taking his briefs with them. Hesitating, Petey did the same to his own, but his hands were soon pushed away as Gary took control. Gripping jeans and briefs in his hands, he swiftly pulled them off and threw them aside before locking his lips with Petey's again.

Petey closed his eyes as he felt Gary's naked arousal rub against his. Suddenly wanting to take control, he gripped the back of Gary's neck with his hand and sat up. Surprisingly, as Petey rolled them over, Gary didn't stop or object. Now that he was on top, he rubbed his hard erection against Gary's before leaning down to lock their lips together again.

As Gary smoothed his palms over Petey's back, the red paint mixing with the wet green of his back, he stifled a moan. To him, Petey was irresistible, and having him on top of him in the most chaotic and messy way possible aroused him more.

When Petey moved against him in a certain way, he could feel the tip of Gary's erection touch a part of him that was sensitive; a part of him that he hadn't let Gary take yet. But as he thought of it now, he was ready for it. He wanted it more than anything as the passion sparked between them, and he knew that if he let Gary have the chance that he would take it in a heartbeat.

"Gary," Petey breathed. "Please."

As soon as Gary heard him beg, and as soon as he felt him push that certain part against him, he turned Petey back over onto his back and straddled him once again. Without any hesitation or question, Gary spit in his hand and slicked them both up before slowly pushing against the boy under him.

The deeper Gary pushed, the more the pain began to sharpen in Petey. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to relax, but it was short lived when he seethed out in pain. Gary had tried going in too fast.

"Relax, Pete," Gary said, his voice a bit shaky.

"Just slow down," Petey whispered. Tears rimmed his eyes and when Gary saw a tear streak down the side of his face, he bent down and held him tightly as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Petey felt nothing but pain as the boy above him thrusted slowly into him, but as he relaxed, trying to focus on the good, it began feeling more dull and numb. His breathing grew deeper and he gritted his teeth together as Gary thrusted against him slowly. The tears on his face were dry now and though the dull pain was still there, it was bearable at least.

With his body trembling, Petey's paint stricken arms wrapped around Gary's shoulders and back, mixing with the green paint drying there. Petey almost smiled as he heard Gary's breathing pick up. As his thrusts went deeper and a bit faster, the older boy began moaning. Moving his hands to cup Gary's butt cheeks, he squeezed them in his hands and held back a moan.

"Fuck," Gary breathed.

Petey noticed, like earlier, that Gary seemed to be full of energy all over the place, but with him now. The way he thrusted into him was never the same. Every time his body moved with him and he would change positions between sitting on his knees and sitting on his feet. Either way though, he handled Petey roughly, but also passionately, and it was making them both hot.

When Gary's breathing picked up more and his thrusting became faster, his movement more ecstatic, Petey knew that he would come soon. As he took his own hard arousal in his hand, he pumped fast so that he could come with him.

Gary came first, groaning and breathing loudly against Petey's neck as he thrusted every bit of himself into the boy underneath him. As his bucking slowed Petey came too, his toes curling as the warm liquid hit his colorful stomach. He had never felt such an intense moment of pleasure and pain.

When Gary's movement stopped he collapsed on Petey, both of them trying to maintain their unsteady breathing, both of them suddenly exhausted. Petey planted a painted hand into Gary's dark hair and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes their breathing slowed down and Gary looked up at Petey, his eyes tired.

As Petey looked back at Gary, he noticed that he seemed a bit tense, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. Instead of saying anything, Gary leaned down and pressed a small kiss on his lips. With a breath of relief and exhilaration, Petey smiled and hugged the boy above him close. Gary held him back, closing his eyes as he pressed his face back into the curve of Petey's neck.

They held each other that way for a while, their cold messy bodies sparking with a chemistry that neither one of them knew they had until now.


	27. Soap Suds

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**That same night**

Petey shivered as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor of their dorm room. It was messy and now covered in paint, just like the rest of his body and hair. After walking back to their dorm in the freezing cold and dark, the only thing Petey wanted to do now was take a hot shower. He glanced over at Gary before turning toward his dresser. Moving quickly, his body shaking from the cold, Petey grabbed his pajamas and headed for their small bathroom. Just as he was closing the door, it was stopped. Looking up, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Gary glaring down at him in the doorway, his right hand on the frame of the door.

"I figured I'd get mine first, you know," Petey stammered, his teeth chattering.

Gary smiled crookedly, his eyes dark. "Why waste time, or hot water for that matter?" he asked smoothly.

Petey stood still, hesitating as Gary made his way to the shower.

"What?" Gary asked, his brows raised. "After what we just did you don't want to shower with me?"

"I didn't say that," Petey said. As he watched Gary turn on the faucet, Petey slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He could see Gary doing the same from the corner of his eye, but he could also feel the older boy watching him take his clothes off. Once he was stripped of his clothes, Petey quickly moved the curtain and closed his as the hot water hit his cold, bare skin. Immediately, he grabbed the soap bar and began scrubbing at the crusted colorful places on his arms, until he heard the curtain pull back.

It wasn't really embarrassing to him, but Petey knew that Gary was in one of his 'darker' moods, where he would glare a lot and make those odd expressions. Those expressions would remind Petey of the asylum, and the way some of the patients had looked there. He also thought of how obsessed he had become with him. It scared him sometimes.

But when Gary did the things that he did, such as placing his lips on Petey's skin as he did now, he couldn't resist loving it. With a soft sigh, he leaned his head back until it rested on Gary's shoulder. From this angle, Gary was able to kiss his throat from behind.

"I think you've gotten taller, femme-boy," Gary said, his voice a bit muffled against against Petey's neck.

"Puberty..tends to do that," Petey stammered, his eyes still closed.

Gary moved his head and looked down, then chuckled deeply. "It sure doesn't take much to get you hard."

Petey bit his lip and opened his eyes. "I could say the same for you," he smiled, feeling Gary's arousal against him.

"I think it's easier for me to turn you on than for you to turn me on," Gary said, laughing in amusement as he grabbed a bar of soap.

Petey narrowed his eyes and turned around, but forgot what he was going to say as his eyes locked onto Gary, and his soapy chest.

Gary chuckled as he glared at him. "And that's proof that you know I'm right," he said.

"Whatever," Petey sighed. He reached for his shampoo and, squeezing some out, lathered it through his hair, scratching out the paint in his small, caramel locks.

After rinsing his hair, he opened his eyes to see Gary watching him. He smiled innocently at him and, surprisingly, Gary smiled back. Wiping his eyes, he grabbed his soap again, ready to scrub his back, but Gary's hand stopped him.

"Why don't you let me do it," Gary said deeply, pulling the younger boy to his chest. He took the soap and started with Petey's back, washing off the paint with his palms. Eventually, he made his way around to his chest and arms, then his torso. The lower he went with the soap, the more his crooked smile deepened, along with his eyes.

Petey gulped and his heart raced. When he felt Gary press the soap against his testicles he pulled away quickly but Gary reacted and, grabbing his shoulders, slammed him against the wall of the shower.

"Petey," Gary started smoothly, glaring down at him as he pressed him to the wall. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Petey's heart was beating rapidly now, a bit nervous at was going on. The older boy looking down at him suddenly seemed far away. "Doing what?" he asked.

"You're making me..feel things that I don't want to feel," he continued. "With you."

"Why?" Petey whispered.

Gary sighed, irritated, before pulling away, leaving Petey still against the wall. He grabbed the soap bar and continued washing himself as if nothing had ever happened.

Confused and a bit worried, Petey slowly moved away from the wall, unsure of whether or not he should get out or not. But his indecision was soon forgotten when Gary suddenly pulled him toward him again. Then he gave Petey the soap and turned around, indicating that he wanted him to get the paint off his back.

"I can't reach back there," Gary said deeply, his voice suddenly tired. "So just hurry up."

With his face in a frown, Petey placed the soap on Gary's back as the older boy lathered his own dark hair with shampoo. His heart raced while watching the water run smoothly down his skin. Noticing how fidgety Gary was, Petey lathered up the soap in his hands and put it down before running his palms all over his back, which was easier for scraping off the paint.

While running his hands over the older boy's skin, he couldn't help but notice a visible scar suddenly visible on Gary's right side. It seemed to start at his ribcage and extend down around his back until it vanished. It was light but it still visible enough to see. Petey touched it with his fingers but got a growl in response. Closing his eyes, Petey laid his head down on Gary's back and wound his arms around the taller boy's lean waist. He was suddenly struck with a desire to hold Gary and comfort him, even though he didn't really know why. And with those feelings pulsing through him, he couldn't stop his next words from escaping his throat.

"I love you," Petey whispered. He didn't expect Gary to say it back. He knew that he wouldn't. But saying it himself made him feel good, as if he was somehow loved back. But he knew he wasn't.

"Are you done?" Gary asked casually, turning his head to the side.

"Yeah," Petey replied, removing himself from the taller boy's back.

"Good, because I'm about to pass out standing here."


	28. Accident

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**I started this chapter off with having Chapter 30 included at the end with it but I changed it because I felt like Chapter 30 needed to just have a chapter in itself. If you're confused then just don't worry about it. Thanks for the reviews, I love each and every one! They make my day. ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Friday February 2****nd**** 2007**

Petey sat on the curb outside the Academy with both Jimmy and Algie. Tears stung at his eyes but he blinked them away as he heard students walking behind him. A couple of people said hey to him as they passed, but he hardly noticed them as his back faced them, ignoring their concerned glances and voices.

He looked down at his right arm, then his left, and examined the bright red and dirty scratches. His slacks were dirty too, and a small hole had ripped through the material on his knee. He winced when he moved his leg to stand up. The pain was throbbing through him and he could feel the blood on the side of his hips sticking to his clothes.

"Petey," Algie started, ripping Petey from his painful thoughts as he turned around. "Shouldn't you see the nurse?"

Petey looked down as he tried breathing slowly. "I guess," he said.

"Come on," Jimmy said, pulling on his arm as he stood. "Now that you can stand let's walk."

Petey winced and seethed through his teeth as he stood. "It hurts to walk," he said.

"I swear, if I was there, I would have run him down and beat him."

"Thanks Jimmy, for making me sound like a wuss."

"Petey, you just got hit by a car," Jimmy said sharply. "We have your bike to prove how bad it was. Laying on the ground unconscious isn't being a wuss."

As much as Petey wanted to agree with him, he couldn't, especially when the only person that he wanted to see at the time was Gary.

* * *

Inside the school, Gary was making his way to his locker when he overheard Christy and her usual group talking excitedly. He turned his attention to them when he heard them mention Petey's name, then he heard the word 'hit' and 'car'. Slamming his locker, he rushed to them and asked what was going on.

Christy rolled her eyes, as if she was tired of explaining what had happened. "Petey got hit by a car on his bike. _I_ heard that he may have a concussion and that he's out cold."

"Where is he?" Gary demanded.

"Someone told me he went to the nurse's office but shouldn't he be in a hospital if he has a concussion?" Christy said, her voice cocky.

Gary turned and quickly made his way to the nurse's office, his pace picking up into a run.

* * *

Inside Nurse McRae's office, Petey was sitting up on the medical chair, his shirt off as he looked away, his eyes closed. Other than him there was Jimmy, who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, and Mrs. McRae, who was cleaning the right side of Petey's scraped up body.

When the door opened they all looked up. When they saw that it was Gary, each one of them had a different reaction; Mrs. McRae scowled, Jimmy narrowed his eyes, and Petey's face brightened.

"Petey," Gary said, his face relaxing when he saw the younger boy sitting up.

"I'm fine," Petey said, feeling a bit awkward in front of Jimmy and the nurse.

"He'd be even better if people stopped barging in here," Mrs. McRae said sternly before turning away toward the counter.

"I'm his best friend, Mrs. Rae," Gary said smoothly, making his way toward the chair, ignoring Jimmy in the process. "Just thought I'd come and help out."

Petey could hear the sarcasm pouring from his voice but Gary managed to sweet talk Mrs. McRae enough that she let him stay. When the older woman turned to find some bandages, Gary looked down at Petey and frowned. Petey stared back up at him, tears rimming his eyes, and tried to smile.

"What happened?" Gary asked suddenly.

Petey looked down and sniffed slightly before turning his head. "I um, got hit."

"By what, a damn explosive?"

"Language, Gary," Mrs. McRae called roughly from the counter.

Gary ignored her as he continued watching Petey's face.

"A car," Petey said dryly.

"How the hell did you get hit by a car?" Gary asked.

Mrs. McRae sighed and shook her head before turning around.

"I was on my bike," Petey said, wincing when he felt a bandage cover the large scrape on his side.

"Someone hit you on your bike? Where is this moron?" Gary asked sharply.

"They drove away." Petey teared up again but he closed his eyes against them.

Gary pursed his lips and turned away, gritting his teeth.

"We should probably talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch about this," Mrs. McRae said. "Jimmy, why don't you go and get him. Tell him it's important and that it involves his head boy."

"No, really, I'm fine," Petey said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. McRae said. "We have to file a report and we _have_ to contact your parents about it. Jimmy, go get the principal."

Jimmy moved from his spot on the wall and made his way toward the door. When it shut behind him, Mrs. McRae stood up and examined Petey's arms, which were already cleaned and bandaged.

"Can I have something to drink?" Petey asked suddenly.

"Of course," Mrs. McRae said. "I'm sure Gary wouldn't mind getting you something, now would you?" she asked, turning toward the older boy standing.

"Yes, I do mind," Gary said.

Mrs. McRae made a cold face at him before turning to the counter to take some papers. "I have to pull your file, Peter, so I'll get you something on my way back. Just sit tight," she said, before making her way out the door, frowning as she passed them.

As soon as the door closed Petey burst into tears, his head hung low, and put a hand to his forehead. At the same time, he felt Gary grab his right shoulder and press his head against his torso. Petey grabbed at Gary's teal sweater with his hand and smothered his face into the fabric, soaking it with his hot tears.

"Petey," Gary said deeply. "It's..alright."

Gary was like a relief, a breath of fresh air to Petey, but the more he buried his face in his shirt the more the thoughts of him lying on the pavement rushed into his head. What if he had died? What would Gary have done? He saw the way that he had rushed into the office, and felt how close he held him now. The more he thought about dying and the more he thought about life without Gary, the more his breathing became shorter and deeper. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating and started panicking.

"Petey," Gary said sharply, still holding his head.

Petey moved away and began hyperventilating, his breaths growing louder. "I can't breath," he choked.

"Shit, Petey," Gary said, grabbing him as he almost fell from his spot. Sitting behind him on the chair, Gary held him against his chest from behind and grabbed his hand. "Petey, you're fine," he said calmly into his ear. "Listen to me. Calm down. It's psychological, all in your head. You have to calm down and breath, Petey, understand?"

Petey's breathing slowed as he listened to Gary soothing words, and he relaxed when he felt himself rocking gently. Leaning his head back in the crook of Gary's neck, Petey closed his eyes and his breathing eventually became steady, though still uneven.

"I..didn't know that I loved you so much until it happened," Petey said softly, his eyes still closed as his breathing came in short spurts. His head felt numb and dizzy now.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"When I walked away from the accident..all I could think about was you," Petey said breathlessly.

"Calm down," Gary said, noticing that he was still trying to regain stable air.

Petey swallowed and suddenly squeezed Gary's hand.

Gary tilted his head up and let out a breath of air. The boy under him was much more a part of him than he thought, or wanted him to be. He was in too deep and, suddenly, he didn't want it that way.


	29. Gary Smith

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**Many of you may hate me for making this chapter but I feel like it's crucial to the story. I also felt like I needed to put this in here solely for Gary, you know, because of his mental problems. I'll leave a note at the bottom and explain a little so that I don't just leave a cliff hanger. I hate those..**

**

* * *

  
**

**That night**

Gary threw open the door to his room and planted his hands roughly through his hair, tightening his fists in his brown tendrils as his face fumed. Slamming the door shut behind him, he paced the floor quickly back and forth. He felt confused and unsure of what to do. His medication was driving him insane and he couldn't handle taking them. But most of all, more than that, more than anything, he couldn't handle Peter Kowalski.

He shook his head at the thought of him and pursed his lips as he grabbed the desk chair and threw it across the room. He had never intended to feel this way about his slightly younger roommate, had never meant to go so far. To him, he had thought that it was a lust thing the whole time; something fun and exciting, something that all teenage boys experienced with. But the sex turned to something more, and Petey's personality had grown on him. Now he felt uncontrollable and unsure of what to do or how to feel. How had he managed to let Petey seep through to him?

Of course Gary was a guy. Though he had problems, he still had needs. And in the past he had felt many things for girls. He still did, but he felt them more for Petey. And the thought of having feelings for Petey, a _guy_, drove him insane. It wasn't that he didn't accept them both being guys, it was the fact that he had let it happen to _himself_. The fact that Petey told him that he loved him more and more often nearly drove him to fumes. And the thing to finally set him off was seeing Petey hurt.

He realized, as he paced the floor quickly, that Petey wasn't the only one with those feelings. Gary had them back, and it scared him. This was what he _didn't_ want to happen. He _never_ intended for them to have a relationship. And now it made him angry to think that he had let Petey get to him. All he had to do was forget everything they had done and things would go back to how they were before. Before that night on the bus, and in the dark, and the asylum visits, and the night with the paint. All of it had to go. Be erased, forgotten, lost.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked out the window. He bit at his cheek as he glared darkly through the blinds at Petey, whom was making his way up the sidewalk to the dorm with Jimmy. Stepping away quickly, he tried to control himself. Seeing Petey hurt like that nearly drove him insane. He was supposed to be his protection but he had failed him. Petey was fragile, much more fragile than many of the girls at the school. That went for both his mental and physical state too.

Gary crossed his arms as he stared at the floor, his lips pursed and his mind somewhere else, lost. Images of Petey's face and paint mixed together; the way his expression had scrunched in pain that night, the way he had cried in the nurse's office, the way his body had looked from the scrapes and bruises, all of it was enough to give Gary the most beautiful image of him. To Gary, Petey was like a painting in himself, sometimes so beautiful that even he didn't know it until he gazed hard enough at the colors in between.

But it was those colors that was making him feel the way he was now. Those colors had to turn gray but Gary didn't know how to handle his sudden emotional outburst. He felt angry, apathetic, out of control, and daring. He felt like breaking something, breaking _someone_. And he knew that the next person to walk through the door would be his victim, and that there would be no mercy.

He didn't move or look up when he heard the door behind him open, as he predicted it would. He knew that Jimmy was there with him and that was a face he really didn't care to see right now. After a few exchanging words and the sudden shut of the door, Gary finally turned around.

Petey had already laid down on his own bed, on his back, and had closed his eyes. Quietly, Gary made his way toward the bed and stood looking over him.

Petey opened his eyes but didn't smile.

Gary sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking over at him, he noticed that Petey's eyes were tired and red, and that his face was pained as well as sullen. "Did you cry some more?" he asked. "Did Jimmy let you 'lean on his shoulder'?"

Petey glared at him, his face in a frown as he noted the mock.

"Come on," Gary said sharply. "It was a simple joke."

Petey suddenly jerked his head to look at Gary as he pushed himself up against his pillow. "I almost died today, Gary," he said loudly.

"I know," Gary said, his face serious as he glared back. "But you didn't."

Petey shook his head, then sighed. "I've been doing some thinking," Petey said.

"Ironic," Gary said deeply. "So have I."

"About what?" Petey asked.

"You tell me first."

Petey sighed, pausing a few seconds before speaking. "Well," he started. "After I got hit, I started wondering about..what would have happened if I had died. What wouldhave happened?"

"You would have died," Gary said plainly.

"I mean..what would _you_ do if I died?" Petey asked.

"I'd go on living."

Petey looked down, hesitating. "Would it be..that easy for you to go on?" he asked.

"Yes," Gary said sharply.

Petey paused, trying to control himself before going on. "Don't I mean anything to you?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Petey cried, tears suddenly flowing down his face. "I mean, I gave everything to you, Gary. I gave you my heart, and you act like you don't even care? You know, at one time I wanted to help you. I thought that maybe, if I could just get through to you, then maybe things could be fine. And then you.." Petey paused, closing his eyes against the hot tears filling his eyes and swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat.

Gary waited patiently for him to go on, but a frown formed his face as he stared darkly at him.

"I've never been so confused in all my life," Petey continued, his voice growing louder. "Maybe you should go back to Happy Volts, or live with your parents. And then I can go on living with my life and find a girl who is less likely to be as confusing and bi-polar as you are."

Gary pursed his lips as he continued to glare at Petey. "Just don't forget who took your virginity first," he snapped.

Petey stared up at him from the shadow of his eyes before shaking his head. He was so angry and confused and unsure of what to do. "For once," he started. "I wish that you could just see it my way."

"Don't waste your breath, Pete, I've been there before," Gary said. Standing to his feet, he made his way to the window. "So don't tell me that I can't see it your way."

Petey looked down and hesitated. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Gary shook his head and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Petey said, his voice cracking in annoyance. "You never tell me anything. You're always like this. Whenever I think I'm close to finally finding something out about you, you end up keeping it bottled inside. And you do it so much that you don't realize it's doing you harm."

"What the hell do you know?" Gary snapped, turning on his heel as he pointed a finger at Petey. "You think you've got it so bad,_ Petey_, with your perfect mommy and daddy divorced and your 'no friends' anti-social life? You think you're so in love with me but you're not. _No one_ loves me, _femme-boy_, and that's how it should be. I don't want your pity, I don't want your fucking affection, and I don't want your friendship. So just do me a favor from now on and leave me the hell alone. I don't need anyone, least of all you." With that last word, he swept his arm swiftly across the desk and wiped everything off it. Notebooks and pencils fell loudly to the floor, scattering across the hardwood, and papers floated down slowly.

On his bed, Petey sat still, shocked and hurt at Gary's words and sudden anger. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks now but he didn't make a sound, and he didn't look Gary's way as the taller boy made his way calmly to the door. He heard the knob turn, the door open, and a pause as Gary stopped in the doorway.

"Tomorrow," Gary started. "Everything will be like how it was before. No more meds and no more sleeping in the wrong bed."

When Petey heard the door suddenly slam, he slowly stood up and quietly locked it. Backing away slowly, he moved toward his bed and laid on his stomach. His lips quivered before the sobs burst from his aching throat, his tears soaking his face and cheeks. Taking his pillow in his hands, he buried his face in it and wailed loudly. At that moment, on his bed, as he cried the hardest he had ever cried, Petey wished that the car _had_ killed him.


	30. Journal Entry VIII

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wednesday, February 7****th**** 2007**

_ After five days I've just now been able to start writing without crying..never mind. The tears just started. Gary wasn't kidding when he told me that things would go back to how they were. He said he's stopped taking his meds, but I don't know if he's lying or not. That's something he does a lot of these days. The only thing that changed about him when he came back to the school was that he calmed down. Now he seems exactly how he was before he went nuts last year. I don't think that he would try and do anything stupid, though. At least, I hope he doesn't. _

_Jimmy keeps asking me what's up but I can't tell him. It's complicated. He already knows that I like guys, and I know that he suspects something going on between me and..Well nothing is going on between us now. I don't think there ever was anything between us anyway. That's what I keep repeating..but I can't erase it all, no matter how much I tell myself that he doesn't love me. I can't stop loving him and I'm a loser for thinking that we'll ever be anything more than just friends. I..was just a benefit to him...._

_I can't lose him. It isn't even about love anymore. It's like..I want the best for him. And to think that we only have one more year of school after this year scares me. Where will he go? What will he do? It upsets me so much sometimes that I literally get sick..especially when I imagine him living with his parents. Will he stay with them again or go to college? And if he goes to college, what will happen with him? I don't know what to do.._

_Lately, he's sort of avoided me. I wish he would just tell me what's wrong. I know there's something wrong because I can see it on his face every time he looks at me. He kicked me out of his bed, verbally abused me, and now avoids me. I feel so lost and out of control..it's like, I feel like panicking when I see him. And the fact that we room together only makes things worse. Every time I see him in the hallway, my heart beats so fast. I wonder if his does the same. Probably not. I am such a loser for thinking that he would want me, would ever want me. I'm nothing. Just Peter Kowalski, and nothing more. But I guess life goes on. Unfortunately, Gary was..still is my life._


	31. Heartache

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**I actually mixed a song in with this one. The lyrics are in italics. The song is It's Been Awhile by Staind. It just fit.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thursday, March 15****th 2007**

_And i__t's been awhile..since I could hold my head up high._

Gary sighed deeply as he looked over his Geometry homework. The light from the lamp on the desk was making his eyes tired, but he couldn't sleep. Not tonight. He was too high strung and too aware of a certain sleeping boy behind him.

_And i__t's been awhile..since I could stand on my own two feet again._

Shaking his head, Gary placed his elbows on the desk and ran his hands through his hair. He glanced at the clock and blinked tiredly as the red numbers seemed to wiggle; 4 am. He bit at his cheek as his thoughts drifted toward Petey.

_And everything I can't remember..as fucked up as it all may seem..the consequences that I've rendered..I've stretched myself beyond my means._

Gary rubbed his face with his hand as he leaned back in his chair. He had stopped everything between he and Petey over a month ago. It was for his own good though, seeing as things had started getting too deep; deeper than he had wanted. But, even as he thought that it was the best thing to do, he still couldn't help but glance Petey's way every now and then or entertain an erotic thought about him. His lust for the other boy never went away. It was something that haunted him all the time.

Suddenly turning in his chair, Gary looked behind him at Petey, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He sighed before standing quietly to his feet, though it was hard walking with the floor creaking under his feet. Still, as Gary made his way to the edge of Petey's bed, the younger boy didn't stir.

_And it's been awhile..since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do._

Gary watched the younger boy as he slept, his face in a frown and his eyes sad as his head rested gently on his pillow. There was so much that he wanted to tell him but couldn't bring himself to do it. Even in sleep, he couldn't confess the one thing that could bring them back together. To him, Petey felt like a missing piece to his brain that made sense, made him feel sane, but he didn't want to be so dependent on the younger boy. He hated that he had so much control over his emotions.

_And it's been awhile..but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._

As Gary continued to stare, he noticed that Petey was clutching onto something in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw when he saw that it was his leather wristband. He tilted his head and shook it, a frown on his face. So that's where it had gone to. He had searched for it for weeks. And as observant as he was on Petey, he was surprised he hadn't realized it sooner. Of course, with Petey concealing it until he slept, it was easy to miss.

_And it's been awhile..since I could look at myself straight._

As Gary turned his face slowly back to Petey, he licked his lips. In the dim light, Petey looked smooth and fragile. His lips twitched as he thought of them in his bed, on the floor, and in the shower. He knew that Petey was confused. He had read his diary, or journal; whatever he called it. He knew that he still loved him and that if he gave him the chance now, he'd come crawling back like a dog.

He licked his lips again as he stood firm and slightly slumped. If he wanted to, he could fix things right now and they could go back to being friends with benefits. But Gary no longer liked the phrase. Petey had grown on him and now he wanted all of him, not just his body. The way he had stayed friends with him, the way he had visited him while in the asylum, the way he had given every honorable part of himself, and the way that he still seemed determined to stay beside him, was more than enough to prove that Petey was sincere; that he was real and totally in love with Gary. But if Gary had the proof then why was it so hard?

_And it's been awhile..since I said I'm sorry._

Gary blinked tiredly before turning on the squeaky hardwood floor. Quietly, he made his way around Petey's bed and to his dirty hamper. He looked over at the boy on the bed before rummaging around it with his hands, until he found what he was looking for. Taking Petey's pair of dark blue boxer briefs, Gary smiled wryly before crumpling them in his hand. He figured that, since Petey took something of his, then it wouldn't hurt if he took something as well.

_And it's been awhile..since I've seen the way the candles light your face. _

As Gary made his way toward the desk, he glanced over at the sleeping boy, his ex-lover. Turning out the lamp light, his eyes stayed locked onto his dimly lit sleeping figure. When everything went dark, the room brightened only slightly by the moonlight, Gary climbed into his bed and laid down.

He laid his clutched fist on his stomach and opened it so that Petey's briefs unfolded out in his open palm. As he looked at them through what light was visible in the room, he smiled tiredly before closing his eyes. But with closing his eyes and holding Petey's briefs, the thoughts of both of them together flooded into his mind. He sighed and smiled crookedly when he felt himself falling into a past bliss.

_ And it's been awhile..but I can still remember just the way you taste._


	32. Determined

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Monday, March 26****th**** 2007**

Petey sighed as he and Jimmy made their way down the boardwalk over the harbor. He was really the only friend that he hung out with now. He rarely saw Gary, and when he did, it was usually while in their room. They never went out together anymore. He figured that Gary had stopped taking his meds again because his mood was usually bad when he tried talking to him. Even after being hurt by what he had said, he had the feeling that Gary didn't mean it. There were even times when Gary acted like his usual self and taunted Petey to the max.

"So do you want to talk or stare off into space?" Jimmy asked.

Petey blinked, breaking from his thoughts, and looked over at Jimmy. "Sorry man."

Jimmy sighed. "This is ridiculous. You two are acting like morons that can't come to reality."

"What are you talking about?" Petey asked.

There was a silence as they sat down on the edge of the dock.

"You and Gary," Jimmy said as they looked out over the water.

Petey sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"I'd say keep doing what you are now, but it's bugging the shit out of me. All you do is mope around."

"It's not like I can help it," Petey said in defense.

"Yeah, you can," Jimmy started. "You just don't want to admit that Gary isn't right for you so you can move on with your life."

Petey glared at the other boy, suddenly hurt and crushed.

Jimmy sighed softly and looked over, just in time to see Petey's pained face look down. "Hey look," he started. "I'm sorry. It's just kind of annoying. You beat yourself up over _his_ problem."

"You don't get it, though," Petey said. "Gary is more than just some psychopath. That's all everyone sees. But me, I've seen more. I know what sets him off, what he's been through, and how he works."

"I bet you don't know him as well as you think."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Because I've seen my own parents go through the same crap. You think you know a person, even after spending years with them, but they eventually do something to hurt you."

"Gary hasn't hurt me."

"Oh no? Yeah, Pete, he hasn't bullied you around or used you." Jimmy shook his head.

"I don't think he ever meant to hurt me, not like this," Petey said softly. "He's the same as the rest of us inside, Jimmy. He's only human. He's just confused right now."

"I think you're only hurting yourself. Gary Smith isn't normal, he never will be, and he doesn't love you, either. He's heartless."

Petey pursed his lips, feeling angry now, and suddenly stood to his feet.

"Pete, where're you going?" Jimmy called, turning around.

"Away from here."

"Whoa, wait up, Pete," Jimmy said, standing up now and jogging to catch up with the shorter boy, who was walking fast down the boardwalk. "Whatever I said I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," Petey said, suddenly stopping. "You tell me that I can't admit that Gary is wrong for me, that he's cold and heartless, but you won't admit that, somewhere deep inside, there's something more to him."

"That's because there isn't. Gary's a liar and we both know that he's more than likely used you to fuel whatever sick fantasy is in his head. You _know_ I'm right. You just don't want to admit it."

"You know," Petey said, shaking his head. "I thought you were my friend."

"You know I am."

"If you're my friend, then you'd believe me when I told you that Gary isn't like that."

Jimmy started to speak but Petey cut him off.

"No-_I've_ spent the time with him," Petey said loudly. "_I_ was his friend long before you ever knew him. _I_ wanted to stop him when he went too far at the school, but I didn't want him to hurt himself. _I_ visited him at the asylum and it was _me_ who gave myself to him. No..I think that when it comes down to it, I'm the one who knows Gary more than anyone else. I've had the experience."

Jimmy clenched his jaw and stood still as Petey walked around him and continued down the boardwalk.

"Oh," Petey suddenly said, turning around mid-walk. "And Gary _is_ right for me." Then he continued walking.

* * *

The sky was almost dark as Petey entered the dorm. Ignoring the insults of Trent Northwick picking on Algie, he quietly made his way down the hallway and to his room. When he opened the door his face fell and his heart sank as he saw Gary standing at their desk.

Closing the door behind him softly, he made his way to his dresser. After pulling out a white shirt and navy blue sweats, he sat on his bed and avoided looking at him. However, it didn't last long. He looked over from the corner of his eye to see what Gary was doing. From the looks of it, he was doing school work, and apparently Petey's walking in hadn't disrupted him. He hadn't even looked back once.

Shrugging slightly, he quickly stood and pulled his school vest off, then unbuttoned his pink shirt under it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gary's head turn slightly in his direction before it whipped back around to the desk. He smiled faintly but his heart ached. A small part of him was convinced that Gary didn't care, that it was hopeless to think of anything happening again; this was his mind. But another part of him constantly throbbed on still loving him, with the thought that, no matter what happened or where he went, just knowing that Gary was alive and well was enough for him. That was his heart thinking, and it pumped wildly at the thought. Gary was alive, breathing and pumping blood. The thought made Petey grin as he pulled on his shirt, his sweats following suit.

"This is fucking useless," Gary said, throwing down his pencil before tearing up his paper.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked.

"What's it to _you, _femme-boy?" Gary scoffed, turning around just as Petey was pulling up his sweats.

"Do you need help?"

"I've got plenty of that in plastic bottles."

"I mean with your homework."

"No, I'll just get an F." His voice sounded aggravated.

"Come on, Gary, don't do that. I'll do it for you," Petey said, making his way toward him. He stopped when he saw Gary raise his brows and glare at him, his eyes intense.

"So you think that I'm just here to take advantage of you?" Gary asked smartly. "That I want people to do everything for me because I'm not smart enough?"

"I didn't say that," Petey said, looking down.

There was a pause as Gary continued glaring at Petey. Then he laughed in agitation before turning back to the desk.

"Gary," Petey started, moving forward. "Please let me help you."

"Petey, quit being a brat and leave me alone before I-" He cut himself short when he turned around. Seeing Petey looking up at him, so close, was enough to make him lose his train of thought, especially when he looked so upset. "Before I kick you out of the room," Gary finished, shoving Petey with his hand before turning back to the desk.

Petey staggered back but a small smile formed on his face before he turned. Gary had touched him.


	33. Confession

**A/N: Chapter Edited. **

**Thank-you everyone for your reviews. It helps keep the story going. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wednesday, April 4****th**

_I swear I'm going to fucking lose it. Why did that little wimp have to go and choose me out of all people? I mean, I obsess myself over him but why does he do it back? The little prick. I've lied to him, tormented him, and used him. So why the hell does he still act like he cares?_

Gary glared in disgust at Eunice Pound as he walked behind her on the sidewalk. To him, she was the most hideous person at Bullworth Academy, with Jimmy Hopkins coming in at a close second. But the most gorgeous person at Bullworth?

_Petey_, he thought. _Inside and out._

Gary snickered to himself as he walked, his hands in his pockets. Others around him began staring as his laughing grew louder, but he paid them no attention as he drifted amorously into his thoughts.

_Petey's tight little ass,_ he thought, chuckling at the image. _And his fucking moaning. _

"Watch it," Mandy whined, as Gary ran into her. Seeing who it was, she snorted and walked off.

Gary stopped in his tracks and glared at Mandy as she went. He would have to think of a way to torture her somehow later. Right now, he was doing his usual stroll around campus, looking for people to prank and watching the Library for Petey. He had complained about people messing with him earlier in the week. Gary was there to see that it didn't happen.

_You're so fucking easy to control, Petey, and you're mine. _

Gary suddenly staggered as someone bumped into him from behind.

"What, forget to take your crazy pills today?" Damon mocked, one of Gary's most hated students at Bullworth.

Gary only stood still and glared at him, a crooked smile forming on his face as he thought of what he could do to the bigger jock. Damon frowned and quickly walked away when he saw Gary's expression. Everyone knew to stay the hell away from Gary Smith, unless they wanted their life tormented.

_Petey, Petey, Petey,_ Gary thought as he began walking again. _Why did you have to make me feel this way?_

_

* * *

  
_

It was dark when Petey emerged from the Library. Looking around in all directions, he quickly made his way through the archway and down the sidewalk, clinging to the books under his arm. There were few students out but a few people stood around in groups, laughing and talking, while others snuck out to smoke.

His thoughts turned to Gary when he neared the archway of the boys dorm. He had been nicer than usual the past week, and began picking on him more. It made Petey hopeful, but he didn't want to let it go to his head. He knew that he was liable to get hurt again.

When Petey reached the boys dorm, he suddenly shrank as he felt something approaching him. As he turned he was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved to the ground, off to the side of the dorm. His books fell to the ground with a _thud_ and his knees and palms were suddenly throbbing. Looking up, he managed to see only one person: Wade Martin. He groaned as he tried standing but failed when he was knocked down again.

He heard laughter, recognizing the deep, hoarse voice of Troy Miller behind him.

"Okay," Petey said. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, just leave me alone."

Wade grabbed Petey by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "We just want to see the head boy groaning in pain," he laughed, before kneeing Petey in his stomach.

Petey crumpled and fell to the ground, groaning loudly as he held his arms against his stinging stomach. But they didn't let him lay there long. Troy jerked him up onto his feet and balled his hands into fists.

"Alright, psycho lover, come at me!" Troy yelled, his voice raspy and deep.

"I don't want to fight," Petey breathed heavily.

"Don't wanna fight?" Wade asked. "Then we'll make you fight pansy boy. Go ahead Troy, knock his lights out."

Petey tried to run but both bullies grabbed him as he started for the dorm. Taking him to the ground, Wade hovered over him and landed a punch to his face. He struggled at first but knew it would be useless. The panic tightened around his throat when he saw Wade's arm pull back for another punch. Closing his eyes, he waited for it, bracing himself.

But the blow never came. Suddenly the weight of Wade was lifted off him. Startled, he opened his eyes to see both Wade and Troy ignoring him, involved in something else. Petey's eyes widened when his mind and eyes adjusted to everything happening.

"Gary," he said breathlessly.

Petey staggered to his feet, losing his balance as he stood, and fell against the brick wall as he watched Gary take down Wade. In fact, he was beating the living daylights out of him. And when Troy tried to pull Gary off, he only turned and shoved him hard until he hit the ground. Then he continued back to Wade.

"Gary!" Petey said, his voice growing louder as he shoved himself off the wall and to the boys on the ground. "Gary stop!"

Gary ignored Petey's cries as he punched and banged Wade's body into the concrete. Hoping his sudden adrenaline could make him stronger, Petey tried pulling Gary off but failed when he staggered back. As he fell onto the ground, a new sound suddenly rang into his ears. A couple of boys were emerging from the dorm, and Petey sighed in relief when he saw Jimmy running toward them.

"Get off, get off!" Jimmy yelled, grabbing Gary's shoulders to pry him away from Wade. Trent and Davis came running to Wade's aid, who was still conscious, but he staggering as they helped him to his feet.

Jimmy held Gary back as he stood to his feet.

"Get off me Hopkins, I have unfinished business," Gary snarled.

"Do you want to be sent back to the fucking asylum?" Jimmy yelled.

Gary stopped at that comment but Jimmy still held him back. Clenching his teeth hard, he glared darkly at Wade, who was having trouble staying balanced. However, he was pleased to see that his face was red and his nose bloody. That would leave some pretty good bruises. Satisfied with the art he had just made on Wade, he shrugged Jimmy off him and turned around.

When Wade saw him turn, he stumbled after him.

"Whoa!" Jimmy yelled, stopping him. "Just chill, man! Leave him alone or I'll deal with you myself."

Gary ignored both Jimmy and Wade. Instead, his focus was on Petey, who was standing beside him, his cheek red and his nose dripping with blood.

"Come on, femme-boy," Gary said. "Let's get away from these drama queens."

Jimmy looked over at Gary and Petey as they turned toward the dorm, still keeping Wade and the others at bay. Maybe Petey was right. Maybe there _was_ more to Gary than he had thought.

* * *

Gary slammed the door shut when he and Petey were inside. He was frustrated from fighting and didn't want any interruptions or drama. When he turned away from the door he glared intensely at Petey, whom was standing still in the middle of the floor. "Petey," he said.

Petey turned his face slightly to look over at Gary, just as the tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"Come on," Gary sighed, walking past him into the bathroom. "It was just a fight. At least you _attempted _to fight back. You coming?" he called.

Petey turned and followed him into the bathroom. He stood in front of Gary and stared at his chest, trying to avoid contact with his eyes. The fight had upset him, and it had scared him that Gary had nearly beat Wade to the hospital. But at the same time, his heart fluttered rapidly at the thought of his ex-lover saving him.

"Here," Gary said, handing Petey a handful of toilet paper. "Your nose is bleeding."

Petey's eyes widened as he turned to look in the mirror. Upon seeing it, he made a face.

"Don't look at it," Gary said, grabbing his shoulders to turn him back around. "You'll just get sick and possibly puke."

Petey blew his nose into the paper but when he looked at the blood he gagged.

"I knew you were going to do that," Gary mumbled, rolling his eyes as he took the paper and threw it into the toilet. "Just let me do it," he continued, frustrated. Taking a rag in his hand, he soaked it under the faucet with warm water. Then he rang it out and wiped off the blood around Petey's nose and lips.

"Why'd you do it?" Petey asked.

"What, clean your nose?" Gary asked, his voice sarcastic.

"No," Petey sighed. "Fight."

"Because I knew you couldn't do it."

"You could have left me. Or at least had a show out of it."

"You're right. You want me to take you back outside and see if Wade will have a rematch with you?"

"No."

"Thought so," Gary said, dropping the rag in the sink before making his way out of the bathroom.

Petey followed behind him and sat on his bed. "Thanks," he said. He groaned low in his chest as he laid down, holding his stomach where Wade had kneed him. He pressed his back to the mattress and grabbed his pillow, the tears spilling once again as he placed it on his stomach. It didn't help that Gary was in the room. He felt like a wimp crying the way he was, but most of his tears were from heartache, not the fight.

Gary sighed before sitting on Petey's bed. It shifted as he sat beside him. Seeing his face grow more upset, he looked away. "Calm down, Petey," he said deeply. With his left hand, he grabbed the pillow and pulled it away, then he placed his hand on the boy's stomach.

Petey's insides, as pained as they felt, seemed to twist suddenly; that butterfly feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time was suddenly fluttering. He gently shut his eyes as he felt Gary's hand rub over the fabric of his blue vest. Why was Gary doing this? Was he dreaming? He knew he wasn't when he felt the brunette's hand move under his vest and pull up his shirt underneath.

He held his breath when he felt Gary's fingers make contact with the skin on his stomach. The feeling gave him tingles that seemed to hit every nerve in his body. When Gary rubbed his open palm over his skin, he suddenly opened his eyes and frowned, coming to reality.

"Gary," he started. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? Do you want a stomachache?"

"You're just playing with me, Gary. Just give it a rest." With that final word, Petey shoved away Gary's hands from his stomach.

"You're right," Gary said, placing his arms on his knees. "I _like_ toying with you."

"Well it hurts, so just stop." Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes against more hot tears.

There was a long pause before Gary spoke. "I never meant to hurt you, Pete," he said.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I just saved your ass from those two morons," Gary spat.

"But what about _me_, Gary?" Petey suddenly raised up and shifted on the bed to face him. "I gave you everything, and I can't take it back. What sucks is that I don't want to take it back. As long as I have to see you and talk to you every day, I just can't go back to the way things were before."

"You think I don't care, Petey?" Gary asked seriously. He shook his head as he stood to his feet. "How do you think you're conscious right now?"

"You stopped the fight."

"Tell me why I did."

"I don't know." And that was the truth. He honestly didn't.

"If I seriously didn't care then I wouldn't have stopped it," Gary said, crossing his arms.

Petey bit his lip and looked down.

"You're important to me, Petey. I make sure that no one messes with you except me."

Petey suddenly realized that this was how Gary had always been. Blushing, he turned away to avoid Gary's gaze. "So was it out of some sort of responsibility or because you really don't want me to get hurt?" he asked.

There was a pause as Gary stood still, running his eyes over Petey's face. "Both," he replied.

"I wonder what would've happened if you weren't there."

Gary hesitated as he glared at the younger boy. "Don't put that thought into my head," he said deeply.

"Didn't seem to bother you before."

"Whatever I said I didn't mean it."

Petey looked up at him, suddenly confused as the older boy made his way to his side of the bed.

"Just tell me one thing," Gary said as he hovered over Petey.

"What?" Petey hesitated, afraid of what Gary was about to say.

"Do you still love me?"

Petey's heart suddenly pumped faster. "Yeah," he responded. "I do."

Gary sighed as he suddenly bent down onto his knees. Folding his arms, he placed them on the edge of the bed. "I thought I could do it, Pete," Gary started. "I really did."

"Do what?" Petey asked, still confused as he sat slumped on his bed.

"Why is this so hard?" Gary rubbed his face with his hands before running them through his hair.

"Just spit it out, Gary."

"Just shut-up for a second."

Petey closed his mouth and waited, wondering what was going on in Gary's mind. All he knew was that he was confused as hell.

"It's like this," Gary started. "At first, I just didn't like you. Then, I considered you a friend, even if you were weird and a bit of a dork."

"Wait, _I'm_ weird?" Petey interrupted.

"You gonna let me finish, femme-boy?"

Petey shut his mouth again and nodded.

"Right, so, as I was saying, last year you were still my friend, even though I knew you were helping Jimmy behind my back."

Petey started to say something but decided against it when he saw Gary's glare dig deep into his face.

"Then, when I never would have expected it, here you come through the door of my cell at that god forsaken asylum. And not only do you come every week, oh no, you come as often as you can. So much, in fact, that even that perverted orderly prick starts to like you."

Petey made a disgusted face as Gary continued.

"_Then_," Gary continued on. "You start making sexual advances at me, and before I know it it's _sex_ every other day until you've got me exhausted. Then you have to go and show me this 'loving' part of yourself that absolutely drives me crazy and at the same time makes me sick."

Petey looked down nervously, unsure of what to say. Gary was rambling about their past, and his rapid talking only added to the confusion and awkwardness. He hesitated, trying to figure out what exactly Gary was getting at. "So," he said. "What are you trying to say?"

Gary brought his palms to his forehead and stood up. Suddenly clenching his fists in his dark tendrils, he turned around, frustrated.

Petey, on the other hand, didn't know whether to be worried or confused, but ended up feeling a combination of both. Gary was acting strange, in a different way.

"All I am trying to say is that-" Gary cut himself off, unable to finish his sentence.

"What?" Petey asked sharply.

"Petey," Gary said calmly. "You drive me insane. Every day I've been pacing this room, pondering around the school, and watching you like a cat watches its damn prey. Every day, Petey, I sit in here and wait for the rejection, wait for you to finally give up and say 'Gary, I hate you and you need serious therapy!'. But no, you don't. You just keep going, with some determination that I can't seem to understand. And it's driving me insane, Pete. _No one_ has ever wanted to be with me as much as _you_ have."

"Gary, I-"

"No, Pete," Gary started, cutting him off as the boy stood from his bed. "I understand everything clearly now. After everything you've done for me and after every tortured thing I've done to you, you love me. It's like you don't give up."

"Yes," Petey said, stepping forward.

"Dammit, Pete, you aren't making this easy," Gary said, grabbing his neck with his hands as he paced the room.

"Tell me about it. You're confusing the hell out of me," Petey said, confused.

"My heart starts beating fast when I see you," Gary said quickly. "And then my mind starts working all these insane thoughts, and I start thinking about what you're doing in class or what you're having for lunch. Stupid shit that doesn't even make sense. And it's been happening every day since you had that stupid accident."

"Gary, calm down," Petey said, stepping closer to him.

"This whole time I've rejected you, yet you haven't rejected _me_." Gary contemplated nervously, pacing the floor as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Gary stop!" Petey said, taking a hold of his arms and stopping him in his tracks. "Did you take your meds today?"

"Always _meds_ with you, Petey. For your information I _did_." Gary shoved Petey away as his mind finally seemed to slow down.

"I thought you stopped over two months ago."

"I never stopped taking them," Gary said calmly.

"But, I thought.." he trailed off as he looked over at Gary's bed.

"A part of me didn't want to hurt you more." He looked away as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Petey bit his lip and smiled, the butterflies now floating out of his stomach and throughout every limb in his body. Suddenly, it all seemed come together, all seemed to click and make sense. Gary couldn't get out what he was trying to say because he didn't want to admit whatever he was feeling. As they stood there, quiet, Petey suddenly had the urge to tell the older boy his feelings, even though he already knew them.

"Gary," he said softly, his eyes gleaming. "I love you."

Gary pursed his lips and looked away, trying to avoid Petey's hazel eyes. "Oh shit," he groaned. "I think I love you back."


	34. Through Thick and Thin

**A/N: Chapter Edited.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thursday, April 5****th**

Gary and Petey were making their way to the school just as the morning bell rang. As they walked along the sidewalk together, Petey looked over at his taller, slightly older friend, and smiled warmly.

"What, Pete?" Gary asked unenthusiastically.

Gary wasn't a morning person, and last night neither one of them got any sleep. But to Petey, at least, it was worth it being so tired.

"Um," Petey hesitated. "Should we, like, hold ha-"

"**No**," Gary said firmly, cutting Petey off. "Pete, I thought we went through this. We're _not_ 'boyfriends'."

"But we are _something_," Petey pointed out as they reached the steps of the school. "Will you at least admit that?"

"I'm not admitting anything else to you or it'll go to your head," Gary said, tapping his temple as he glanced over at Petey.

"Whatever."

When they reached the double doors of the school, Gary narrowed his eyes and sighed. "I swear," he started, coming into the school. "I have so many plans in my head about what could be done with this place and yet..waste, such a waste."

Petey blinked and looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Later, Pete," Gary said, shoving Petey toward the hall he would be going down for class before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

Petey tried to hold back a smile as he made his way to his English class. When he entered the classroom, a few minutes early, his face suddenly fell when he saw Jimmy standing at Mr. Galloway's desk.

"Hey, Jimmy," he said, taking a step forward.

"Hey, Pete," Jimmy responded.

"Um, I just want to say thanks for yesterday. I didn't mean to just ditch you like that."

"It's cool, man."

"Alright," Petey nodded. "Okay, cool."

"I guess..Gary's okay too," Jimmy stated.

Petey took it as a question. "Yeah, he's fine," he hesitated.

"No, I mean, I guess I was wrong about him."

"Why would you say that?"

"_He's_ the one who saved your butt last night, Pete, not me. _I_ saved _his_. Or, rather Wade's."

"Um, yeah," Petey said, scratching his head. "So, how _is_ Wade doing?"

"When you guys left he spewed some words. But he was just fumed, you know?"

"Wade started it anyway," Petey said. "I didn't have the guts to beat him up, then the next thing I know Gary's beating the crap out of him."

"And that's why I was wrong for saying what I said before."

Petey looked down, at a loss for words.

"I think it's just because I know that Gary did me wrong," Jimmy continued. "He did everyone wrong at this school. And, with you and him getting so close, all I could think about was him doing you wrong too."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Petey said, smiling as he looked up at him. "I know you're just looking out for a friend, but I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I know," Jimmy said. "I can handle Gary, I just can't stand him. Guess it's different for you. You do know him more than I do."

"Well, I think that works both ways with you guys. Who knows, I mean, you two could end up being friends again or something." Petey laughed, as if he were telling a joke, but Jimmy didn't even smile.

Instead, Jimmy glared at him, his face serious.

Petey cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Well, you know, it was only a suggestion," he said, his voice dry.

"Right," Jimmy said.

Just then, Mr. Galloway made his way into the classroom, along with more students. Petey and Jimmy took their seats at their desks and soon the voice of Mr. Galloway hushed everyone's voices as he began talking about what they would be doing. Petey, however, drifted off into his memory of last night.

"_Don't tell me you love me then ditch me."_

_ "Why would I do that, Pete?"_

_ "Because you've ditched me before."_

_ "Petey, I'm not going anywhere. My mind refuses to let me."_

Petey smiled as he replayed the memory in his head. As screwed up as Gary was and as mean as he still could be, Petey was absolutely positive that he was meant to be in his life.

* * *

Petey got to his room just as the sun began to set. He had come from the Library and should have stayed longer but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Gary, who was only a distraction. When he opened the door to his room, he hesitated when he saw the taller boy pacing the floor quickly.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked, shutting the door behind him.

Gary looked up and narrowed his eyes as he stopped in his tracks. "Did your voice just get deeper or am I imagining things?"

"No," Petey said. "I don't..think."

"You've also gotten taller," Gary continued. "I _really_ noticed last night."

Petey blushed at the memory.

"Petey, Petey, Petey," Gary sighed, taking a few steps toward him.

Petey looked up as Gary approached him. "Um, what were you doing before I came in here?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Gary replied, coming closer to him. "Only thinking."

"About what?"

"You and me." He stopped when he stood inches from him.

"Well, what about us?"

"I thought of what we could call each other. Something besides just 'friend' or 'boyfriend' or 'lover' and all those other lame cliché sayings."

"Oh..what's that?" Petey asked, afraid of the answer.

"'Best' friends," Gary started, using his fingers to emphasize. "And I stress 'best'."

Petey smiled nervously and looked down. "I guess that fits."

"Of course it fits," Gary said, leaning in close to him. "And so does this."

Petey tensed slightly as Gary pressed his lips against his own. Their kiss deepened as Gary opened his mouth with his tongue. Within a few seconds Petey was curling his toes in his shoes as Gary licked at his jaw, then lower to his neck. He could get used to this again, as long as Gary never left him.

He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as he was pushed up against the door. Gary was pressing his weight against him, his hands rough on his body as he continued to kiss him. Petey bit his lip to control his nervousness. Sometimes Gary gave him a thrill.

"Ah, Pete, I wanna fuck you," Gary breathed against his neck.

Petey's heart hammered against his chest. "O-Okay," he said, submissively. Before he knew it, he was pulled away from the door and pushed toward his bed. With a grunt, he landed on his back, but within seconds Gary was on top of him, pulling up his school vest and undoing his pants.

Petey had wanted to slow down but, despite being nervous about Gary being too rough, he decided against it, an urge deep inside wanting all of him. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool air hit his bare chest. Taking Gary's pillow behind him, he buried his hands underneath it, grasping at the material to contain himself. Then he narrowed his eyes as he felt something hit his hand.

"What's this?" he asked, removing his hand from underneath the pillow.

Gary suddenly stopped, straddled on top of Petey, and laughed lightly.

"Hey," Petey started. "This looks like-this is my underwear!"

Gary smiled as he took them out of Petey's hands. "Very observant, Petey."

"Why did you steal my underwear?" Petey asked, his voice cracking.

"Because I needed something to masturbate on," Gary replied. "Oh, and you may want to wash them before you wear them again."

Petey turned his face as the blood drenched his cheeks.

"Look at me, Pete," Gary said as he took his shirt off.

Petey turned and looked up at the older boy on top of him, just as he leaned down to kiss his lips. He had a feeling that tonight wouldn't be like the previous. Gary seemed determined to take him to a whole new level. He didn't have a problem with that, either.

After they both discarded the last of their clothes, they immediately returned to their previous position. Gary's erection was warm and hard as it rubbed against Petey, and his tongue licking the skin on his neck was almost unbearable.

"God, Gary," Petey breathed.

"I know," Gary said against his neck. "You taste like femme-boy."

Petey smiled and held him close, realizing just how much he loved Gary. As his lover pushed against him, wanting to go further, Petey suddenly stopped them.

"What?" Gary asked deeply.

"I just-I love you, Gary," Petey said, wanting reassurance.

Gary tilted his head up and smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I love you too," he started. "That's why I'm about to fuck your ass."

"You'll take it slow, right?"

Gary frowned and pursed his lips as he moved his arm up to cup around Petey's head. "Yes," he replied. "I know how much your body can take. Trust me."

Petey smiled up at him and he nodded. He did trust Gary, with every part of his being. And not only that, but with his heart too.

Moving swiftly, Gary leaned over and grabbed some Vaseline out of his drawer. It was the only thing they could use for lube at the moment and neither one of them were complaining. After slicking them both up, Gary pushed slowly into Petey and grabbed him by his shoulders to pull him in a sitting position.

Petey, feeling the sudden pain, bit his lip and hugged the older boy tightly. He relaxed and sighed when he felt his body adjusting to what was going on. Feeling suddenly daring, he pushed Gary down and rolled him over onto his back so that he could straddle him.

Gary didn't seem to mind. He raised his brows as his arms landed by his head and smiled crookedly as he saw Petey moving his body against his. Petey knew that Gary liked it, even if he wasn't completely in control. Different positions only made it more interesting.

The rocking of Petey's hips against him made him moan, but it didn't last long before Gary pushed him back and turned him onto his stomach. Thrusting into him from behind, Gary took Petey's hands in his and nibbled on his earlobe. This produced a moan from both of them.

Petey had figured that Gary liked this way more because he got to feel his ass against him from behind, which usually resulted in groaning and dirty talk in his ear. This time, however, the talk was soft and gentle.

"Petey," Gary breathed. "I swear, it's like the world doesn't even exist when we do this."

Petey closed his eyes as he breathed hard against the sheets. "If it's possible," Petey stammered. "I think I love you more now."

Gary took Petey's arm under his own and spread it out against the sheets. With his hand on top of Petey's, he linked their fingers together so that they made a fist. "Anything is possible," he said. "I think you and me are proof of that."

Petey's erection was rubbing against the sheets and before long he felt himself nearing his peak. "Gary," he moaned. "I'm coming."

Gary sped up his thrusting behind Petey until he neared his climax and, just as Petey was moaning into the sheets, he came also, unable to pull out in time. The wave of his orgasm made him collapse and his body trembled as he rocked gently against his lover.

Petey, his breathing slow now, opened his eyes and looked at Gary from his peripheral vision, growing concerned when he saw the older boy breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

"Gary?" Petey said.

"Yeah?" Gary breathed out.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just took it out of me, Pete. Let me regain some composure."

Petey closed his eyes against the sheets. Gary was breathing deeply against his shoulder and the weight of his body was becoming heavier. He grunted, then shifted, trying to move the taller boy off of him.

"Gary, don't fall asleep," Petey said loudly, which caused Gary to stir and roll off and beside him onto the mattress.

Gary yawned and his lids narrowed. "Trust me, Pete," Gary started. "I'm just really tired."

"Okay," Petey said. "Get some sleep then.."

Gary breathed deeply in reply and Petey sighed as he realized he was falling asleep, again.

Standing from the bed, Petey made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back into the room he pulled his briefs on and laid down beside Gary, who was now sleeping peacefully. As he sat against the wall, Petey looked over at Gary's sleeping figure. Everything was perfect about him, yet there was so much that was still a mystery. He wanted to know more about him but knew that it would be a struggle getting it out of him; like where the scar on his right eye came from, and the scar on his back. He also wanted to know more about what went on in the asylum when he wasn't visiting, as well as his past with his family. He knew that questions like those would have to be answered with time and patience.

But things were just beginning and, though Gary was still the same inside and out, Petey felt like he would eventually open to him, hopefully. It was only a matter of time, and until then, Petey was going to stay with him through all the messes he would possibly produce. And, of course, he would be confused. Petey was still confused at half the things Gary said or did, but knowing him like he did-his obsession with him-he knew that Gary would stay by his side. Petey cringed at the thought of college, though. If anything scared him more, it was thinking about Gary mixed with college kids.

"I'll never leave you, Gary," Petey said aloud.

Gary suddenly shifted and moved his hand onto Petey's leg. "I'm never leaving you either, femme-boy," Gary said sleepily.

Petey smiled as he laid down onto his back beside him. As he took Gary's hand in his, he squeezed it tightly and earned a response from his lover.

"Sometimes I imagine myself in charge of a large empire," Gary mumbled, half asleep, his eyes still closed.

Petey smiled broadly and nestled his head into the crook of Gary's neck. "Yeah," he whispered. "I know. You and I, we'll build one together."

**[End]**


	35. Note

******Just to let all who finish the story know, I wrote a sequel to this one. It's called Strictly Gary and Petey: Senior Year. Check it out for more Gary and Petey love!******

****This fanfic has officially been re-edited.****

**This is for people who have reviewed. I just want to say thank-you to everyone who stuck with me on this story. Couldn't have done it without you guys. I hope to see more GaryxPetey stories out there in the future haha. I recognized many of you guys' names as you went through the story with me, and I just want to say thanks for that! You guys are the best!**

**Thanks to**

**-The Tin Dogs Bollocks**

**-Jay**

**-Blackroserandom98**

**-Silent insanity**

**-MissDimple**

**-Hollow-Ninja**

**-donk**

**-Basuki**

**-master of toast**

**-Little Loki -Formerly Raigo-**

**-Elaina Of The Dessert**

**-ra-chachacha**

**-animaven**

**-Jackie Jackie Spicer**

**-I Bought Earrings on Sale**

**-bullyfan**

**-Wolfgirl730959**

**-Abyssmyancestor**

**-IcnwE**

**-PuppetMasterPuppet**

**-I'veBecomeSoNumb**

**-Sabser**

**-And anyone else I forgot**


End file.
